Let love bleed red
by LoVeLeSs AnD bEtRaYeD
Summary: Sakura Haruno una de las mejores criminales del siglo XXI, fue captura y llevada a la carcel, ahora esta libre y es la nueva alumna de la Escuela de Konoha. Multisakura. Podras votar por tu pareja favorita mas adelante, Es mi primera historia espero que les guste
1. Soy libre!

**HOLA! Esta es mi primera historia así que…espero que les guste y comenten! XD**

En la cárcel de Konoha una chica de pelo rosado de diez y seis años de edad estaba acostada sobre la cama de su celda con las manos debajo de la cabeza; ella se veía tan serena con sus ojos cerrados y una pequeña sonrisa pintada sobre sus rosados labios. Esta vestida con un overol naranja, típico como el de un preso, pero la parte superior del overol lo tenía atado a la cadera, solo dejando ver el pantalón y una camisa azul oscura que tenia puesta debajo dejando ver su bien formado cuerpo, su busto era perfecto, ni tan grandes ni tan pequeñas, tenía vientre plano y una cintura pequeña, piel tan blanca que parecía una muñeca de porcelana, brazos delgados y suaves, su pelo de un rosado exótico pero no brillante ni muy niña, en su cabello tenía unos mechones teñidos de negro, haciendo resaltar el rosa de su cabello, pero lo más hermoso de ella eran sus ojos jade, eran grandes y brillantes que con una sola mirada te podía robar el corazón.

La pelirosa parecía estar dormida, pero si la mirabas fijamente podías ver que estaba despierta y alerta a lo que pasaba a su alrededor, la chica abrió los ojos al escuchar que la puerta de su celda se abría y un policía le gritaba que se parara.

-¡Vamos párate!- El policía le gritaba

-uh? Porque? Estoy tan cómoda…- Respondió la pelirosa

-¡déjate de babosadas y sígueme!- Le siguió gritando el policía

-Vale, vale…-La chica dijo antes de sentarse en la cama, luego de estirarse un poco se paró y caminó hacia el policía el que se hizo a un lado para dejarla salir de la celda, pero no sin antes de ponerle las esposas en las manos. Ambos empezaron a caminar por el largo pasillo, mientras los demás presos gritaban

-¿Qué hiciste esta vez chiquilla?- Pregunto un hombre con muchos tatuajes al ver a chica caminar con el policía

-Créeme cuando te digo que no tengo idea- Respondió la chica mientras seguía caminando

-¡tal vez ya te condenaron a muerte!- Dijo otro y todos los presos se rieron

-No lo sé…tal vez…- La pelirosa dijo serena con una sonrisa de medio lado

Cuando llegaron al final del pasillo el policía abrió una puerta y los dos caminaron afuera donde otro policía lo esperaba, luego los dos policías escoltaron a la chica hacia una sala mientras ella volvió a poner las manos detrás de la cabella y caminaba como si nada.

Al llegar a dicha sala estaba sentado enfrente de una mesa el comandante de la prisión, quien era un señor ya grande y con una cicatriz en su cara dándole un aspecto intimidante y otros dos policías parados junto a él a cada lado.

-Porque me hiciste venir aquí Ibiki?-pregunto la chica sentándose en una silla al otro extrema de la mesa –estaba relajándome sabes-

-No me importa eso Haruno- Dijo Ibiki viendo a la chica –Quiero que sepas que hoy tu condena se cumple-

-Y…me quieres decir que…?- Pregunto ingenua la chica

El sonrió de medio lado –Quiero decir que eres libre de irte-

La chica enfrente de él solo lo miraba, luego suspiro y se recargo en la silla, cerro sus ojos y puso sus manos detrás de su cabeza otra vez y luego una sonrisa apareció en sus labios

-Con que ya pasaron 4 años no?- Ella dijo con melancolía, ella se puso de pie y le sonrío de medio lado al hombre que tenía enfrente –Extrañare sacarte de tus casillas-

-Pues yo no, es mas estoy feliz que ya te vas- Dijo Ibiki con un suspiro

-Que malagradecido yo que pensaba venir a visitarte luego- Respondió la pelirosa

-Gracias pero no gracias, bueno que esperas ya vete!- El hombre grito y un policía escolto a la chica afuera de la sala

-¿Oye, puedo usar un teléfono?- Pregunto la chica y el policía dijo que si con la cabeza, la llevo a uno teléfono público que estaba allí y le dio una moneda

-Tienes 5 minutos, después de eso ve a tu celda y toma tus cosas- Dijo el policía alejándose

La chica agarro el teléfono sabía perfectamente a quien llamar, alguien que la acogería en su casa hasta que consiguiera dinero y una casa propia, alguien quien conociera durante mucho tiempo y sobre todo a alguien quien sabía que había estado en la cárcel, y no, no es un familiar ya que ella ya no tiene ninguna familia.

Ring…ring…ring…ring

-¿bueno?- Dijo una voz por el teléfono

-Hace mucho que no escuchaba tu voz…- Ella respondió

-… ¿quién es?- La voz pregunto

-Me duele que no reconozcas la voz de tu mejor amiga- La chica respondió con un tono de tristeza

-S-sakura?!- La voz dijo sorprendida

-Jaja si soy yo Takano, como has estado?- Pregunto Sakura

-Pues bien, pero me gustaría saber porque me llamas pensé que estabas en la cárcel…-

-Tú lo dijiste estaba, soy libre y ese es el motivo por el que te llamo, necesito que alguien me venga a recoger y me pueda quedar en su casa y en eso pensé en mi mejor amigo que tiene un auto y una casa para él solito y un enorme, no que digo enorme, gigantesco corazón…- Sakura dijo con una sonrisa picara

-…si claro sakura… pero está bien te iré a recoger, llego en una hora- La voz respondió con un tono de flojera

-Excelente! Bien te veo en un rato, adiós- Dijo la pelirosa

-si ok adiós- Dijo la voz antes de colgar

Sakura colgó el teléfono y fue a su celda para recoger sus cosas, las cuales no eran muchas, solo unos libros, un cuaderno de dibujo y una mascada negra con blanco que usaba atado a su cuello para cubrir una fea cicatriz que tenía en el cuello. Cuando llego a su celda decidió dormir un rato, ya que tenía que esperar una hora y poco a poco el sueño la fue dominando. Después de un rato despertó y decidió juntar sus cosas y largarse de ahí, mientras iba saliendo vio que los demás presos le preguntaban que a donde iba

-¿Te cambiaron de celda mocosa?- Pregunto uno de ellos

-Nop, ya me voy, Ibiki me dijo que ya era libre- Respondió ella con una sonrisa de medio lado

-QUE?! Piensas dejar a tu querido amigo aquí pudriéndose?- Pregunto un chico que parecía ligeramente mayor que ella

-Si! Pero no te preocupes te vendré a visitar y te presumiré mi libertad soquete!- Sakura dijo riéndose de el

-Eso significa que el preso más joven y única chica de este infierno ya no estará aquí?- Pregunto uno

-Lo sé, ahora habrá puros hombres viejos y aguados en este lugar-

-MALDITA CHAMACA, A QUIEN LE DICES VIEJO Y AGUADO?- Pregunto el mismo chico de hace rato

-A quien más? A ustedes! Bueno de todos modos me tengo que ir, CHAO!- Dijo Sakura y salió por la puerta

Cuando estaban afuera en el patio de la cárcel un policía le quito las esposas y abrieron las rejas de la cárcel

-Eres libre Sakura Haruno- El hombre dijo mientras se alejaba, la chica solo lo vio alejarse luego vio hacia adelante y empezó a caminar fuera de la cárcel con una sonrisa de medio lado

-Soy libre…- Se dijo a sí misma

En eso un Lamborghini Murciélago negro se paro enfrente de ella, del asiento del conductor salió un chico de cabello gris oscuro que le llegaba hasta medio cuello, su pelo ligeramente alborotado y con unos mechones en su cara, dándole un aspecto rebelde pero sensual, tenia ojos color miel, su piel era ligeramente bronceada y tenía una perforación en una ceja y un transversal en su oreja izquierda. El venia vestido con una camisa completamente café oscura con los tres primeros botones desabotonados dejando ver su bien formados pectorales, no exageradamente, pero si se notaba que habían sido trabajados, también tenía un collar de metal que caía sobre su pecho, tenía pantalones negro ligeramente entubado, tenía dos cinturones grandes sobre sus caberas, haciéndolo ver sexy, y traía unos converse negros. Sobre sus muñecas tenia pulseras de cuero y un reloj que parecía costoso.

Sakura al verlo no se sonrojo como muchas chicas solían hacer, en cambio ella sonrío de medio lado

-Es bueno verte Takano- Sakura dijo

-Igualmente Sakura-chan, que han sido? 4 años? – Takano dijo sonriendo de medio lado también

-Sip, exactamente 4 años! Bueno vámonos ya me quiero ir- Sakura dijo mientras se acercaba al auto

- Sin darle un abrazo a tu mejor amigo?- Takano dijo acercándose a ella, ella solo rolo los ojos pero de igual manera lo abrazo y él le regreso el abrazo

-creciste- Dijo Takano cuando la dejo ir

-Sí pero tú sigues siendo más alto que yo- Sakura dijo con una sonrisa y entro al auto, Takano camino hacia la puerta del conductor

-Y sigues tan hermosa como te recordaba…- Takano dijo con una sonrisa antes de entrar al auto

-Y a donde vamos?- El pregunto mientras empezaba a conducir

-Bueno me gustaría ir primero a tu casa a darme un baño y tal vez luego ir a comprar cosas-

-Y con qué dinero? Yo no te voy a prestar- Dijo el chico sin aparta la vista del camino

-No te preocupes, aun conservas mis pertenencias?- Pregunto Sakura

-Claro, están en mi casa porque?-

-Pues entre ellas esta una alcancía que tiene suficiente dinero para mantenerme hasta que consiga un trabajo- Ella respondió

-Muy bien y después de eso que harás?-

-Iré al colegio de Konoha- La chica dijo como si fuera lo más natural del mundo, Takano la volteo a ver de reojo

-¿Y a qué?-

-A inscribirme, asistiré a esa escuela de hora en adelante, tengo que recuperar mi vida- Sakura dijo con una sonrisa

-¿escuela? Ugh, Que asco!- Takano exclamo

-¿Tu a que escuela vas?- Sakura pregunto

-A ninguna- El respondió con una sonrisa

-Y entonces qué diablos haces todo el día?- La chica respondió

-Trabajo- Respondió

-Trabajas…Ohh con ellos?- pregunto la chica volteando a ver al pelinegro

-Si, tal vez el jefe te de trabajo también- Takano dijo

-Esperemos, no lo he visto desde hace un tiempo- Sakura dijo serena mientras suspiraba con melancolía

-Es verdad, no desde que eso pasó…apuesto a que se alegraran cuanto te vean-

-Sí, supongo que los veré luego, primero ira a inscribirme en la escuela de Konoha- Sakura dijo antes de cerrar los ojos y dejar salir un largo suspiro

**QUE TAL?! ES EL PRIMER CAPITULO Y PUES QUIERO SABER DEBO CONTINUAR, VA A SER UN FANFIC DE SAKURA X TODOS (sakuramulti) Y pues quiero saber su opinión…**

**Cualquier pregunta, queja o amenaza están bienvenidas! (bueno menos las amenazas :D) **


	2. La escuela y la plaza

Cuando llegaron a la casa de Takano, Sakura se sorprendió al ver una mansión, tenia un hermoso patio con fuentes y arboles, la casa estaba pintada de un color blanco y el tejado era un color azul cielo.

-Bonita casa- Dijo Sakura

-Gracias querida!- Takano dijo sonriendo

Sakura se fue a bañar mientras el chico fue a prepararle algo de comer

-Algo huele bien!- Sakura dijo al entrar a la cocina, el pelinegro le estaba dando la espalda mientras servía la comida

-Espero que te guste Sa…- El se detuvo cuando volteo a ver a Sakura, ella tenía puesto una de sus camisas que le llegaba a medio muslo dejando ver sus curvas y unos shorts pequeños que parecía que solo traía la camisa puesta dejando ver sus largas y blancas piernas, y su cabello esta suelto y mojado y caía sobre su pecho haciéndola ver extremadamente linda y sexy, Takano sabía que Sakura era linda cuando era pequeña pero cuatro años después ella se convirtió en toda una mujer…una diosa.

-Pasa algo?- Sakura dijo sentándose

-N-no porque?- Takano dijo poniendo un plato de comida enfrente de ella

-Porque desate de hablar así de repente como si hubieras visto un fantasma y…te sangra la nariz- Ella dijo agarrando los cubiertos para empezar a comer, mientras Takano se vio en un espejo que estaba en la cocina y efectivamente tenía un hilito de sangre saliendo de la nariz

-Tú eres la causa de te me sangre la nariz…- El chico pensó antes de sentarse y empezar a comer

-Dios! Esto es lo mas delicioso que he probado durante cuatro años! En la cárcel te dan puras porquerías para comer- Sakura exclamo mientras comía felizmente

-Me alegro que te guste- Takano respondió viendo a su mejor amiga comer

-Bueno cuando acabe de comer voy a ir a la escuela a inscribirme y con suerte me aceptaran- Ella dijo entusiasmada

-Aa... bueno yo voy a ir con la banda, si me necesitas ya sabes dónde encontrarme-

-Está bien, ah pero me podrías dar un aventón?- Sakura respondió parándose dejando su traste en el lavabo

-Claro saku-chan-

-Genial, me voy a ir a cambiar- Sakura dijo y antes de salir de la cocina le dio un beso en la mejilla a su amigo –gracias por la comida- ella dijo y salió de la cocina sin darse cuenta que el pelinegro se volví tan rojo como un tomate

-Ah sakura, como no tienes ropa, me tome la libertad de cómprate ropa antes de que llegaras, están en una bolsa morada en mi cuarto- Takano le dijo

-Eres el mejor!- Sakura dijo y subió las escaleras y entro a su cuarto y como el dijo encontró la bolsa y se fue a cambiar al baño cuando salió tenia puesto una playera roja con rayas negras con una calavera en el centro, unos pantalones entubados color negros y converse negros. Cuando se vio en el espejo sintió que le faltaba algo así que busco entre la ropa de Takano y encontró un cinturón negro con morado ancho, se lo puso y se volvió a ver en el espejo y sonrió se veía muy linda incluso cuando fue su mejor amigo quien escogió su ropa. Entro a un cuarto donde su amigo había guardado sus pertenecías y busco su dinero, cuando lo encontró bajo para decirle a Takano que se podía ir y cuando el pelinegro vio como se veía le sonrió y asintió con la cabeza.

-Veo que la ropa que te escogí se te ve muy lindo- Takano dijo mientras salían de su casa y se dirigían a su auto.

Llegaron a una escuela muy bonita, tenia canchas de futbol y de basquetbol muy bien cuidadas, la escuela estaba pintada de color crema y con plantas y flores de todo tipos, colores y olores alrededor de la institución.

-Quieres que te acompañe?- Takano pregunto mientras se estacionaba

-No, si quieres ya te puedes ir, voy a ir a la plaza para comprar cosas- Sakura dijo saliendo del auto

-Muy bien, te veré en la casa luego- Takano dijo y cuando sakura cerró la puerta se fue y la pelirosa empezó a caminar hacia la escuela.

Cuando entro a la escuela se dio cuenta de que había unos estudiantes y maestros en la escuela incluso si era Domingo, decidió ir a la oficina del director pero había un problema…no sabía dónde estaba.

Ella decidió preguntarle a algún alumno o maestro, así que empezó a buscar mientras caminaba por los pasillos y encontró a un chico güero con ojos azules y con lo que parecían bigotes pintados en sus mejillas recargado en una pared y decidió preguntarle

-Um…disculpa me podrías decir dónde está la oficina del director?- Ella pregunto y el chico la voltio a ver, cuando la vio se sonrojo un poco antes de responder

-C-Claro! Al final del pasillo gira a tu derecha la tercera puerta que veas es la oficina de la directora- El chico dijo

-Gracias- Dijo la chica y empezó a caminar hacia donde le dijo el chico

-Espera!- Grito el chico tomándola por la muñeca

-Si?- Pregunto volteando a verlo

-M-me preguntaba qué haces aquí? Si se puede saber…es que no te había visto por aquí- Dijo el chico apenado y ligeramente sonrojado

-Soy nueva aquí y vengo a inscribirme en la escuela- Ella respondió y el chico la miro con una gran sonrisa

-Ah entonces nos veremos más seguido!- Dijo emocionado – Me llamo Naruto Uzumaki!- El dijo soltando la muñeca de la pelirosa

-Un placer Naruto, yo soy Haruno Sakura- La chica dijo

-El gusto es mío Sakura-chan!- Naruto sonrió

-SI no te molesta Naruto, me tengo que ir, supongo que te veré luego- Ella dijo y se fue caminando

-Sí, hasta luego sakura-chan!- El rubio dijo y la vio irse, cuando desapareció a la vuelta del pasillo el suspiro y se volvió a recargar en la pared con un pequeño sonrojo sobre sus mejillas. La puerta que estaba al lado del rubio se abrió y revelo a un pelinegro con ojos con ojos azul oscuro,

-Ya acabe lo que tenía que hacer, vamos dobe- El chico dijo, pero al no recibir respuesta de su amigo lo voltio a ver extrañado, cuando lo vio todavía tenía su cara un color salmón y veía al techo como un idiota

-Hey que te pasa?- Pregunto el chico

-Nada…solo creo que estoy enamorado…- Dijo el sin voltearlo a ver

-Aa…como sea ya vámonos dobe- El pelinegro dijo y se fue

-Que me dijiste teme?!- El rubio dijo corriendo detrás de él.

Mientras tanto sakura llego a la oficina del director toco la puerta y escucho un 'entren' desde adentro y eso hizo, cuando entro vio a una mujer rubia con el cabello amarado en dos colitas, estaba sentada en una silla detrás del escritorio.

-¿Qué puedo hacer por usted señorita?- Ella pregunto

-Me gustaría inscribirme en esta institución- Dijo ella muy respetuosamente

-Muy bien, tienes tus papeles?- Pregunto la directora

-Sí, tome- Sakura dijo entregándole un folder

La mujer empezó a ver por los papeles que Sakura y Takano modificaron ligeramente, porque no creo que aceptaría a una chica que estuvo en cárcel durante 4 años…o si?

-muy bien! Estas dentro!- la mujer dijo –Shizune!- Grito la rubia

-Si Tasunade?- Pregunto una mujer de pelo negro al entrar a la habitación

-Dale el horario a la chica, porque mañana entra a la escuela- Dijo sonriendo después volteo a la pelirosa y le sonrió –Bienvenida!- Dijo felizmente

-Muchas gracias um…-

-Tasunade, llámame Tasunade-

-Muchas gracias Tasunade-sensei- Dijo e inclino un poco su cabeza en señal de respeto y siguió a la pelinegra para obtener su horario

-Toma, este es tu horario, y suerte mañana- La mujer dijo sonriendo

-Gracias Shizune-sensei, la veré el lunes- Dijo Sakura y se fue.

Cuando salió de la escuela se dirigió a la plaza, pensaba comprar ropa, útiles y otras cosas que utilizaría para decorar su cuarto ya que Takano ya le había dicho donde iba a dormir.

Al llegar a la plaza se dirigió hacia las tiendas donde empezó a comprar ropa, compro todo tipo de ropa para todo tipo de ocasión, pero sobre todo camisas de sus bandas favoritas como de Sleeping with Sirens y Black Veil Brides **(Amo esas bandas *O*)**. Cuando termino de comprar ropa decidió ir a comprar cosas para la escuela. Compro una mochila de lado negra y compro cuadernos, lapiceros, colores etc.

Una vez terminado eso decidió ir a comprar un helado y otras cosas que le faltaban pero sus manos ya no aguantarían más bolsas así que decidió dejar sus compras en la tienda de un amigo que conocía

-Hola Hatori!- Sakura dijo al entra a una tienda de discos

-Sakura! No te he visto en años! Donde te metiste!- El dijo y la fue a abrazar

-Fui a estudiar al extranjero- Ella mintió ya que él no sabía que había ido a prisión

-Enserio? Qué bueno!- Exclamo el muchacho

-si…oye te puedo encargar mis bolsas, necesito comprar otras cosas- Dijo mientras levantaba sus bolsas del suelo

-Claro! Ponlas detrás del mostrador- El exclamo y sakura sintió con la cabeza, dejo las bolsas y se fue a comprar lo que le faltaba.

-Bien a terminar con las compras, pero antes un buen merecido helado- Se dijo a sí misma con una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios. Fue a la heladería y pidió uno de chocolate con chispas de chocolate, una vez que lo tuvo decidió comérselo en una mesita que estaba ahí y estaba viendo a la gente pasar. Cuando acabo su helado tiro la basura y decidió seguir su camino, pero cuando salió de la tienda choco con un tipo. El tenía el pelo blanco peinado hacia atrás con mucho, mucho gel y tenia ojos violetas, venia vestido con un pantalón negro y una camisa gris y tenía un collar que tenía un triangulo al revés dentro de un circulo

-cuidado por donde caminas idiota!- Grito el muchacho

- lo siento…- dijo como si nada y se empezó a caminar hacia el otro lado

_Si discúlpate, siéntete afortunada de que no te lastimare p******!- Dijo con una sonrisa de superioridad

-Disculpa?! Que me sienta afortunada? Pues no me siento afortunada porque choque con un p*** como tú- Sakura dijo volteándolo a ver y siguió caminando

-Que me dijiste p****?!- Le grito a la chica pero ella siguió caminando y me mostro el dedo de en medio sobre su hombro, lo cual hizo que el chico se quedara en shock, nadie le había respondido así y menos una chica

-Espera!- El dijo y corrió hacia ella y se paro enfrente de ella

-Que demonios quieres? Pregunto un poco irritada

-Eres una chica!- El dijo

-No me digas, no lo sabía- Dijo aun mas irritada, no enojada porque si ella estuviera enojada este tipo ya estaría muerto

-Quiero decir porque no te sonrojaste al verme!?- Pregunto el chico

-…disculpa? Porque me sonrojaría con un idiota como tú?- La pelirosa pregunto

El solo sonrió de medio lado y la agarro de la mano –Tu vienes con migo- El dijo

-Qué? Ni siquiera sé quién eres- Ella dijo con un tono de voz más elevado

-Soy Hidan y no se te olvide- Le respondió y la empezó a jalar

-Suéltame, no iré contigo- Ella dijo con un tono de voz más calmado –cuenta hasta diez….cuenta hasta diez…- se repetía en su cabeza tratando de calmarse, no quería lastimar a nadie en su primer día fuera de prisión

-Yo creo que sí!- Hidan dijo y la empezó a jalar mas fuerte –Ellos querrán conocerte- El dijo

-Ellos…?- La pelirosa pensó, no sabía quiénes eran ellos y no quería averiguarlo así que decidió defenderse. Tomo la muñeca de Hidan y la torció haciendo que la soltara y causándole un poco de dolor, luego la jalo hacia atrás haciendo que el muchacho diera un paso hacia ella y tomo la oportunidad para golpearlo debajo de la barbilla y doblar su brazo detrás de su espalda y haciéndolo caer de rodillas dándole la espalda, esto ocurrió tan rápido que Hidan aun no entendía lo que pasaba y no sabía cómo llego a estar de rodillas al merced de una niñita de pelo rosa. Dicha chica se acerco a su oído

-Tócame o Dime que hacer otra vez y juro que te castro…- Dijo antes de soltarlo y se fue caminando, dejando al chico sonriendo de medio lado aun de rodillas en el piso

-Serás mía….- Se prometió a sí mismo mientras se paraba y se marchaba

Sakura siguió con sus compras empezando con un celular, decidió comprarse un Iphone 4s. Cuando termino sus compras decidió ir a la tienda de discos de su amigo y comprar unos discos. Paso tiempo comprando discos y platicando con su amigo hasta que decidió irse, diciendo que tenía que hacer otras cosas en casa, su amigo se ofreció a ayudarla con las cosas, así que poco a poco fueron llevando sus cosas al auto de su amigo, al llegar a su casa la ayudo a bajar las cosas y se despidieron. Sakura subió las bolsas a su cuarto y empezó a acomodar todo y espero a que Takano regresara para que le diera de cenar ya que ella no sabía cocinar ni un maldito sándwich.

Cuando llego Takano cenaron y Sakura le platico lo de su pequeño encuentro con el bastardo (Hidan)

-La próxima vez te mas cuidado sakura-chan-

-Olvidas que estás hablando con migo Takano, la mejor criminal del siglo XXI!- Grito tomando un tenedor y lanzando un puñetazo al aire, haciendo que Takano se riera

-Si lo sé, pero no lo grites así que tal si alguien te escucha- El recomendó a su amiga

-Tienes razón… bueno a dormir mañana tengo clases…ah y me puedes llevar a la escuela mañana y también recogerme después de clases?- Le pregunto mientras recogía los paltos

-Claro, a qué hora?- Pregunto levantándose de la mesa

-A las siete…- Ella dijo mientras empezaba a lavar los trastes

-De la mañana?!- Takano exclamo

-Si y espero que no me vayas a dejar en pijama, me vas a avergonzar- Ella dijo

-Ugh…todo es por ti sakura-chan- Dijo pasando una mano por su cabello haciendo que sakura sonriera de medio lado

-tú sabes que me amas- Le dijo.

Cuando acabaron de limpiar la cocina subieron a sus respectivos cuartos y fueron a dormir

-Mañana será un día loco…- Sakura se dijo a si misma dejando que el sueño la dominara.


	3. Nueva escuela y nuevos amigos

Al día siguiente sakura se para muy temprano y no le costó trabajo ya que cuando estás en cárcel te paran muy temprano para ponerte a hacer ejercicio, dejando eso de lado, ella se metió a bañar y se cambio y cepillo su largo cabello. Ella decidió usar unos pantalones entubados negros con un cinturón morando, una playera gris sin mangas con la imagen de una guitarra negra en medio y encima una sudadera morada con estrellitas regadas por todo el diseño. Decidió dejar su caballo suelto, dejando que su cabello rosa volar con el viento cuando caminara, por alguna razón su cabello se ondulo un poco en las puntas haciéndola ver muy bonita y los mechones negros de cabello resaltaban un poco más que antes, se puso unas botas negras góticas no muy largas, como 10 cm debajo de la rodilla, ella no necesitaba usar maquillaje su belleza era natural, incluso sin maquillaje parecía que tenía puesto un poco de delineador pero si la mirabas de cerca te dabas cuenta de lo contrario. Cuando estuvo satisfecha de su imagen guardo un cuaderno y sus útiles en su mochila y se la paso sobre su hombro y decidió bajar a desayunar, cuando entro a la cocina encontró a Takano haciendo el desayuno, ella se sentó y le dijo buenos días y él le respondió

-Lista para tu primer día de escuela?- Pregunto mientras ponía el desayuno sobre la mesa, El iba vestido casi como ayer nada más que esta vez su camisa era roja con negro y su pantalón era azul oscuro, traía puesta una gorra negra con blanco.

-Claro, me emocione tanto que aun estoy muy temprano…- Dijo ella mientras veía la hora en su celular

-Cuando te compraste ese celular?- Pregunto el chico

-Ayer ah y dame tu numero!- Sakura exclamo y el chico asintió y le dijo su numero

-Una pregunta…- Takano dijo

-Cwal?- Dijo sakura, la cual no lo pudo pronunciar bien porque tenía comida en la boca

-No hables con la boca llena!- El le reclamo –Bueno te quería preguntar como entraste a la escuela así de fácil, sin un examen y sin nada-

Sakura paso la comida que tenía en la boca y le contesto –Pues mientras estaba en cárcel estuve estudiando e incluso rebase el nivel que llevan en esa escuela, así que podrías decir que soy una genio-

-Eso ya lo sabía, siempre fuiste la más inteligente de la clases- Takano dijo recordando

-Si…bueno hora de ir a la escuela!- Sakura dijo y se paro y se fue a lavar los dientes

Al bajar entraron al su lujoso auto y se dirigieron a la escuela, cuando llegaron allí todos voltearon a ver quien llegaba en ese auto tan lujosos y todos se sorprendieron al ver a un chico guapísimo (ósea Takano) saliendo del auto con un aura tranquila pero autoritaria sacándole suspiros a las chicas que estaban allí y luego salió una bella pelirosa haciendo que los hombres se la quedaran viéndola de pies a cabeza con un sonrojo en sus caras

-Bueno tu ve a tu clase- Takano dijo apuntando a la escuela y entregándole la mochila a sakura

-si mama- Dijo sarcásticamente

-Cállate y ya vete- Takano dijo dándole un beso en la frente

-si te veo después- Sakura dijo

-Ah sakura!- Takano la llamo y sakura lo voltio a ver

-No des más información de la necesaria, y si es posible no digas nada sobre ti- Le aconsejo, ella sabia los motivos así que asintió y empezó a caminar hacia la escuela mientras Takano subía al auto y se iba.

Cuando sakura iba caminando hacia la escuela se dio cuenta que muchas chicas la estaban viendo con cara de envidia y le hacían cara de disgusto, mientras los chicos la veían como un perro a un hueso y le decían piropos, pero ella los ignoro. Saco su horario y lo vio

**(Es un horario inventado así que muchas clases no van acorde al grado o lo que sea XD)**

_Primera hora: Lectura y redacción (Español) con Kakashi Hatake Salón: B-1_

_Segunda hora: Matemáticas con Yamato Tenzo Salón E-7_

_Tercera hora: Artes con Kurenai Yuhi Salón: F-5_

_Cuarta hora: Historia con Asuma Sarutobi Salón A-1_

_-RECESO-_

_Quinta hora: Biología con Orochimaru Uwabami Salón: C-4_

_Sexta hora: Educación Física con Maito Gai Gimnasio_

_Séptima hora: Ingles con Genma Shiranui Salón: C-1_

-Muy bien…a encontrar el salón B-1- Sakura se dijo a sí misma y empezó a caminar por los pasillos hasta que lo encontró… pero ya iba 15 minutos tarde

–Demonios…- se dijo, pero cuando llego ahí vio que estaba a punto de entrar un hombre de pelo gris con un cubre bocas cubriendo la mayoría de su rostro y un parche en su ojo izquierdo

-Disculpe este es el salón de Kakashi Hatake?- Sakura pregunto

-Sí, tú debes ser la nueva alumna no es así?- Kakashi pregunto y ella asintió

-muy bien, déjame presentarte ante el grupo- Dijo con una sonrisa, bueno eso pensó porque no podía ver con ese cubre bocas que traía

Cuando entraron muchos chicos empezaron a reclamarle que llego tarde y él se disculpo y dio una tonta escusa

-Bueno dejando eso de lado…Muchachos hoy tenemos una nueva alumna, preséntate, di tu nombre, cosas que te gustan, no te gusta y tus pasatiempos- Kakashi dijo antes de sentarte en su escritorio y saco un librito naranja

-Lee…prono?!- Pensó ella exaltada pero no se notaba, ella miro hacia el grupo y vio que todos la estaban viendo atentamente

-Me llamo Sakura Haruno…Me gustan muy pocas cosas como tocar la quitara, cantar, escuchar música, usar mi patineta y pelear…- Ella dijo con un tono de indiferencia y sonrió de medio lado en la última parte -Odio muchas cosas como ciertas personas que preferiría no mencionar, también odio a los buscapleitos, los días soleados, faldas y vestidos y muchas cosas mas…. mi pasatiempo…supongo que es tocar con mi banda…- Ella dijo con un tono de indiferencia y encogió los hombros en lo último que dijo, aparte trato de ser lo más breve que pudo ya que Takano le dijo que no revelara mucho de ella.

Todos estaban en silencio y solo se la quedaron viendo, unas chicas la miraban con celos y disgusto mientras muchos chicos (casi todos) la miraron con un sonrojo, otros tenían corazones en sus ojos

-Alguna pregunta?- Kakashi pregunto rompiendo el silencio, muchos alzaron la mano

-Umm…a ver Kiba- Kakashi dijo a un chico de pelo café y con dos triángulos rojos pintados en sus cachetes

-Tu cabello es natural o te lo teñiste?- Kiba pregunto, sakura solo suspiro con pesadez, cuantas veces le han preguntado eso?

-Lo rosa es natural…unos mechones los teñí de negro- Le respondió

-Um…a ver Tenten- Kakashi eligió a una chava con el cabello agarrado como Pucca.

-Enserio te gusta pelear?- Ella pregunto entusiasmada y sakura sonrió de medio lado y cerró los ojos

-Sí y mucho- Respondió

-Ok dos preguntas más, Ami y luego Akihiko- Kakashi dijo Ami se paro y vio a Sakura en los ojos

-El chico con el que llegaste es tu novio?- Ami pregunto celosa

-No…- Sakura respondió serenamente, Ami sonrió y se sentó

-Ok mi turno- Dijo el chico llamado Akihiko –Tienes novio?- Pregunto con una sonrisa y muchos chicos lo miraron con una mirada asesina

-No, no tengo…- Sakura respondió cerrando nuevamente sus ojos

-Y…quieres uno?- El pregunto con una sonrisa picara

Antes de que sakura pudiera responde un rubio le gano

-NO QUIERE SER TU NOVIO!- El rubio le grito desde el otro lado del salón

-CÁLLATE UZUMAKI!- el chico le grito de regreso

-calma ambos, sakura porque no te sientas junto a Neji, Neji levanta la mano por favor-

Kakashi dijo y un chico de pelo color chocolate y ojos blancos alzo la mano, cuando sakura vio donde se iba a sentar sonrió ya que estaba junto a la ventana y era uno de los últimos asientos de la fila, pero Neji lo malinterpreto pensó que sonrió porque vio que se iba a sentar con él y se sonrojo, Tenten que estaba a su lado empezó a reírse entre dientes cuando vio como su amigo se sonrojo y el chico solo le mandaba una mirada asesina a Tenten. Sakura empezó a caminar hacia su lugar, al llegar se sentó, se recargo hacia atrás en la silla y puso sus manos detrás de su cabeza.

-Muy bien, hoy no tengo ganas de enseñar así pueden hacer lo que quieran- Kakashi dijo y siguió leyendo su libro

-Enserio es profesor…que profesor le porno?- Sakura susurro a sí misma.

-Ese es Kakashi-sensei- Neji le dijo, sakura lo voltio a ver, suspiro y se puso sus audífonos y empezó a ver fuera de la ventana, sin darse cuenta de que Neji la estaba viendo de reojo.

-HEY SAKURA-CHAN!- una voz grito, dicha chica voltio a ver quien le hablaba y estuvo cara a cara con un chico rubio, el cual había visto el día anterior, como se llamaba? Naruko…? Noruto…? Ah Naruto!

-Hola Naruto- Dijo la pelirosa

-Mira ellos son mis amigos, preséntense!- Naruto dijo a un grupo de chicos que se acercaban a ellos

-Está bien, pero ya cállate dobe…- Dijo un chico de cabello negro y ojos azul oscuro, muy apuesto por cierto

-Que dijiste teme?!-

-Me llamo Sasuke Uchiha- El chico dijo y sakura asintió –Es muy linda…espero que no sea una fangirl- Sasuke se dijo a si mismo viéndola detenidamente

-interesante…primera chica en no abalanzarse a Sasuke- Dijo un chico con pelo café atado hacia atrás, parecía una piña –Soy Shikamaru Nara- El chico dijo sonriendo

-Yo soy Ino, quédate lejos de mi Sasuke-kun y seremos grandes amigas!- Una rubia dijo sonriendo

-No te preocupes, es todo tuyo- Sakura respondió con una pequeña sonrisa

-Yo soy Kiba lindura y este chico es Shino- El mismo chico que le hizo una pregunta dijo y señalo a un chico de lentes junto a el

-Es un placer…- El chico dijo

-El placer es mío- Sakura le respondió

-M-m-me llamo H-Hinata…- Una chica de pelo cortito y ojos color perla dijo muy tímida

-Hola Hinata- Sakura dijo con una sonrisa

-Yo soy Chouji- Un chico dijo comiendo papas

-Mucho gusto, enserio te gustan esas frituras? Son mis favoritas- Sakura dijo

-enserio? Creo que tú y yo nos llevaremos muy bien- Chouji dijo y le compartió de sus frituras la cual Sakura acepto felizmente

-Yo soy Tenten!- La chica alado de Chouji dijo –Y este chico callado es Neji- Dijo señalando al chico a lado de ella y los dos asintieron en forma de respeto

-ME LLAMO LEE MI PRECIOSA FLOR DE CEREZO!- Dijo el chico que estaba junto a Tenten

-Mucho gusto Lee- Sakura dijo formalmente

-Soy Sai- Dijo un chico con una sonrisa, la cual sakura le regreso haciendo que los chicos se pusieran celosos

-Yo soy….Gaara- Un chico pelirrojo dijo, tenía un tatuaje en la frente

-Lindo tatuaje- Sakura le dijo haciendo que sus mejillas se tornaran un color salmón muy leve

-Gracias- El dijo y voltio a ver al otro lado para que no vieran su sonrojo

-Entonces sakura…- Dijo Ino y voltio a ver a sakura con una gran sonrisa –Quien era el chico lindo con el que llegaste? En la forma en que te dio un beso en la frente parecen ser más que amigos-

-No te ilusiones Ino, no es mi novio, es mi mejor amigo- Sakura dijo volviéndose a recargar en su silla

-Bueno dejando eso de lado…- Sasuke dijo algo molesto -Que clase te toca después?-

-um…- Sakura saco su horario y se lo dio, el lo tomo haciendo que sus dedos se tocaran, y Sasuke se sintió muy nervioso de repente, decidió no prestarle atención y vio su horario

-Al parecer tienes muchas clases con nosotros pero otras clases las tienes con alumnos de otros grados- Sasuke dijo sorprendido

-Enserio? Interesante…- Ella dijo y dio una sonrisa de medio lado

Cuando sonó el timbre todos salieron y a su siguiente clase

-Vamos Sakura es por acá!- Naruto dijo y la agarro del brazo y la llevo al salón

-Espera Naruto, no vayas tan rápido…- Sakura dijo mientras estaba siendo jalada por Naruto pero él no la escucho y la siguió jalando.

Cuando llegaron al salón todos se sentaron y esperaron a que empezara la clase, Sakura noto que había otros alumnos que no había visto en la hora anterior, uno tenía pelo plateado y ojos morados, el cual camino hacia ellos y saludo primero a Sasuke

-Quien esta preciosura que ven mis ojos?- Pregunto el chico al acercarse a Sakura

-Se llama Sakura, será mejor que no le hables así Suigetsu- Sasuke dijo

-Un gusto- Sakura dijo

-No el gusto es mío…- Suigetsu dijo tomándole la mano y dando un pequeño beso en ella, las chicas dieron una risita al ver la escena

-Déjala pervertido!- Naruto dijo y alejo a Suigetsu de Sakura

-cálmate Naruto, solo le daba la bienvenida- Dijo el chico y le guiño un ojo hacia la pelirosa, quien rolo sus ojos

-Muy bien clase, siéntese- Dijo el profesor –Como ven tenemos una nueva alumno porque no nos dices tu nombre?-

Sakura se paro y todos la voltearon a ver -… Sakura Haruno- Sakura dijo dejando un bostezo salir haciendo que sus amigos se rieran un poco

-…Muy bien, empecemos con la clase, te puedes sentar Haruno- El profesor dijo y sakura hizo lo que le dijo.

-Resuelvan eso: [(a^2)/4 - 2a - 16].4 = 1- Yamato dijo y todos la apuntaron y la empezaron a resolver.

Shikamaru, Neji y Sasuke (que eran los más inteligentes de la clase) ya habían hecho media ecuación y creían que iban a ser los primeros pero una cierta pelirosa les gano

-EL resultado es a = 13- Sakura dijo recargándose hacia atrás en su silla con las manos detrás de su cabeza como siempre, mientras todos la vieron sorprendida, hasta el profesor

-Correcto, muy bien hecho señorita Haruno- Yamato dijo sonriéndole

-le gano a Shikamaru!- Ino dijo sorprendida

-Sakura es un genio!- Kiba dijo sonriendo

Sakura solo dio una pequeña sonrisa, esto no era nado comparado con las ecuaciones que su tutor en la cárcel le daba a resolver.

-MUY BIEN SAKURA-CHAN!- Naruto y Lee gritaron dando un puñetazo al aire, mientras Shikamaru, Neji y Sasuke veían a Sakura con ojos muy abiertos y sus bocas ligeramente abiertas

-Ella…realmente es interesante…- Shikamaru dijo con una sonrisa y los otros dos le dieron la razón.

Toda la clase fue muy aburrida para todos, cuando sonó la campana todos salieron al salón de artes

-Amo esa clase!- Ino dijo emocionada

-Te gusta las artes?- Sakura pregunto

-NO! Para serte sincera las odio!- Ino dijo con una cara de disgusto

-Entonces…?- Sakura pregunto confundida

-A Ino le gusta esa clase porque chicos de otros grados tienen la misma clase con nosotros- Tenten le respondió

-Oh…- Sakura dijo algo confundida pero decidió dejarlo pasar, cuando iban entrando el salón un brazo fuerte agarro a Sakura por la cintura y ella choco con un pecho fuerte y fornido.

-Hola preciosa me extrañaste?- Dijo una voz ronca que sakura conocía, voltio a ver hacia arriba para toparse con la cara del bastardo que se topo en la plaza, Hidan.

-Suelta!- Los amigos de Sakura le gritaron, mientras Ino veía la escena emocionada, parecía de una telenovela.

-Que haces aquí idiota?- Sakura pregunto algo irritada

-Nada solo vine por lo que me pertenece…tu vienes conmigo- Hidan dijo acercándose a su oído, pero sakura lo agarro del collar de su camisa con algo de fuerza, bajándolo a su nivel para que estuvieran cara a cara

-Creo que te lo dije antes…tócame o dime que hacer otra vez y juro por dios que te castro maldito bastardo- Dijo en un tono muy intimidante, soltó su camisa con brusquedad y se fue a sentar, dejando a todos en el salón en shock, nunca nadie le había hablado a así antes a Hidan, pero los más sorprendidos fueron los amigos de albino, ya que permitió que alguien le digiera eso y saliera ileso y sobre todo es esa una chica!

Hidan sonrió de medio lado –Recuerda que un día serás mía mocosa!- Le grito a la pelirosa y la chica lo ignoro completamente.

Ino fue corriendo al lado de la pelirosa y gritando como una loca

-OH DIOS MÍO!- grito en el oído de la chica quien se tapo los oídos

-que te pasa?- Pregunto

-Como lograste llamar la atención de Hidan! Un miembro de akatsuki!- Ino grito emocionada

-Akatsuki…?- Pregunto ingenua

-Son los chicos más populares de la escuela, muchos le temen

Pero todos los respetan…- Shino le explico

-Todos menos yo- La pelirosa dijo

-Jajá eso parece- Murmuro Gaara con una pequeña sonrisa

Mientras tanto los Akatsuki veían atentamente a la pelirosa

-Te lo dije, ella es muy interesante- Hidan le dijo a un chico de peli naranja con muchos piercing en la cara.

-En verdad es interesante…- Dijo dicho sujeto

-Y aparte muy linda!- Dijo un chico con una máscara naranja que solo tenía un abejero para su ojo derecho

-Primera cosa que estoy de acuerdo contigo Tobi- Dijo un chico que se parecía mucho a Ino

-Ella parece como una muñequita de porcelana…una verdadera obra de arte- Dijo un chico con pelo rojo

Y todos los Akatsuki sonrieron de medio lado al seguir contemplando a la chica.

* * *

**Alra Saez 1995**

**Minene Uryuu**

**gaaabi**

**annie darcy**

**Gracias por el review! XD**


	4. Conociendolos

-Muy bien alumnos- La maestra dijo entrando al salón y todos se sentaron

-Al parecer tenemos una nueva alumna, me podrías decir tu nombre?- La maestra pregunto amablemente, sakura asintió y se paro

-Soy Sakura Haruno- Sakura dijo y la maestra le sonrió

-Llámame Kurenai, y dinos sakura…tocas algún instrumento o tal vez sabes cantar?- Pregunto la maestra

-Sí, se tocar el piano, la guitarra, el violín, la batería y el chelo y también se cantar- Sakura dijo calmadamente.

-Ah excelente porque no pasas al frente y nos cantas algo mientras tocas un instrumento?- Pregunto emocionada la profesora y sakura solo asintió y camino hacia el frente

Se sentó enfrente del piano y empezó a tocar, haciendo que todos la vieran con interés, luego empezó a cantar. (Esta canción es Alice por Avril Lavinge por si la quieren escuchar XD)

Creeping out  
Spinning round  
I'm underground  
I fall down  
Yea I fall down

I'm freaking out  
Where am I now?  
Ápside down  
And i can stop it now  
Can't stop me now

Ohh  
I'll get by  
Ohh  
I'll survive

When the World crashing down  
When I'm Fanning hit the ground  
I'll just turn myself round  
Don't you try to stop me

Ohh  
I'll won't cry

I'll play the game  
But I can't stay  
Got my head on straight  
And I'm not gonna change  
And I'm not gonna change

I'll win the race  
Keep up with the pace  
Today is the day  
That I start to pray  
You can't get it my way

No  
Ohh  
I'll get by  
Ohh  
I'll survive

Todos se cautivaron por su voz, era tan hermosa y con la delicadeza con la que tocaba el piano solo hacia las cosas mejores, querían que continuara, sus amigos solo le sonreían y querían seguir escuchándola, los akatsuki se interesaban mas en ella con cada palabra que cantaba.

When the World crashing down  
When I'm Fanning hit the ground  
I'll just turn myself round  
Don't you try to stop me

Ohh  
I'll won't cry

I found myself in wonderland  
Get back on my feet again

Is this real? Is the pretend?  
I'll take stand útil the end

Ohh  
I'll get by  
Ohh  
I'll survive

When the World crashing down  
When I'm Fanning hit the ground  
I'll just turn myself round  
Don't you try to stop me

Ohh  
I'll won't cry

Ohh  
I'll get by  
Ohh  
I'll survive

When the World crashing down  
When I'm Fanning hit the ground  
I'll just turn myself round  
Don't you try to stop me

Ohh  
I'll won't cry

Cuando acabo de cantar todos se pararon y le aplaudieron, la maestra subió al escenario

-Gracias, Sakura-chan, eso fue asombroso! Puedes sentarse- Kurenai dijo y sakura bajo tranquilamente del escenario y se sentó en medio de Neji y Sasuke quien la felicitaron y ella les sonrió.

Cuando acabo la clase todos salieron excepto sakura quien se quedo ya que la maestra le dijo que se quedara

-Te guardaremos un lugar sakura-chan!- Naruto grito mientras salía corriendo del salón

-Bien sakura quería ver si tú quisieras hacer un pequeño concierto en el festival de la escuela que es el próximo mes- Dijo Kurenai

- Esta bien…- Sakura dijo con flojera

-Bien! Pero no cantaras tu sola, cantaras con ellos- Y ella señalo a alguien detrás de ella, cuando ella volteo sus ojos se agrandaron un poquito y luego regresaron a la normalidad, cuando volteo veo a 8 chicos y una chica que le estaban sonriendo de medio lado, y ella sabia quienes eran…Los akatsuki.

-Puta…madre….- Ella murmuro

-Que fue eso?- Kurenai pregunto

-Nada…- Sakura dijo dejando salir un suspiro

-Bien los ensayos serán después de clases, no es necesario que ensayen en la escuela, bien ahora vallan a recreo- Kurenai dijo y salió del salón, sakura salió atrasito de ella, para evitar a los chicos

-Adonde crees que vas?- Dijo un chico de pelo naranja y con piercing, sakura lo volteo a ver aburrida

-Que es lo que quieres?- Pregunto algo irritada

-La maestra nos dijo que teníamos de ensayar…- el dijo

Sakura suspiro con pesadez, saco un papelito y escribió su dirección, se la entrego al chico

-En mi casa después de la escuela- La pelirosa dijo

-Sera un placer, creo que no nos hemos presentado yo soy Nagato, pero llámame Pein- Dijo el chico, le agarro la mano y la beso

-Yo soy Zetsu mi flor de cerezo- Dijo un chico que parecía una planta

-Qué raro…- Sakura pensó

-Yo soy Konan pequeña- una chica de pelo azul dijo sonriendo y Sakura le regreso la sonrisa

-Tobi es Tobi!- Dijo un chico con mascara naranja quien corrió hasta ella y la abrazo muy fuerte

-Suéltala Tobi!- Grito un rubio, Tobi la soltó y corrió de vuelta al grupo

-Yo soy Deidara, mi cerezo- Dijo el rubio y le guiño un ojo

-Sasori, mi pequeña muñequita- El pelirrojo dijo con una sonrisa de medio lado

-Hm….Itachi- Un chico con pelo largo dijo

-¿Oye Itachi cuál es tu apellido?- Sakura pregunto

-…Uchiha- El contestó y la miro interrogante

-Si no me equivoco Sasuke es tu hermano- Sakura le dijo y el asintió

-Bueno, yo soy Kisame querida!- Dijo un chico con piel azul!

-Kakuzu…- Un chico con una mascada en la parte inferior de su cara dijo

-Yo soy…- Hidan empezó a decir pero sakura le gano

-Si ya te conozco bastardo- Sakura dijo y rolo los ojos

Hidan sonrió de medio lado -Me traes loco nena-

-Como sea ya me voy- Sakura dijo y se fue

-Espera!- Grito Deidara

-Que quieres?- dijo sin dejar de caminar, ni voltearlo a ver

-Supongo que no sabes dónde está la cafetería, o si?- Deidara pregunto con una sonrisa picara

Sakura detuvo el paso, suspiro con pesadez, haciendo que los chicos sonrieran

-Síguenos chiquilla- Dijo Pein y todos empezaron a caminar hacia la cafetería

Cuando llegaron a la cafetería Sakura vio que mucha gente peleándose o platicando, otros estaban lanzando comida, un total caos.

-SAKURA-CHAN!- Grito un rubio desde un lado de la cafetería que sacudía sus manos en el aire, sakura empezó a caminar hacia el pero alguien la tomo de la muñeca, volteo a ver a Kisame

-Ahora qué?!- Sakura pregunto irritada

- Siéntate con nosotros- El dijo

- Ella no se va a sentar con ustedes- Una voz dijo, voltearon a ver a Sasuke viéndolos con un aura asesina alrededor de él  
-Vamos hermanito, comparte a tu pequeña amiguita- Itachi dijo con una sonrisa de medio lado

-Púdrete…- Sasuke dijo y agarro la mano de sakura y la llevo a la mesa donde estaban sus amigos.

Mientras iban caminando muchas chicas veían a Sakura con odio

-¿Qué les pasa?- Pregunto sakura volteando a ver a las chicas

- Es que te tienen envidia porque vas caminando con migo- Sasuke le respondió

-¿fans?- Ella pregunto sabiendo la respuesta

-Fans…- Sasuke dijo cerrando los ojos

Al llegar a la mesa Naruto, Ino, Chouji, Shikamaru, Tenten, Suigetsu, Gaara estaban sentados de lado izquierdo en ese orden y Kiba, Shino, Hinata, Lee, Neji, y un chico y una chica que ella no conocía de lado Derecho

-Sakura ellos son Kankuro y Temari, son hermanos de Gaara- Ino dijo señalando a los dos chicos que ella desconocía

- Hola chica!- Temari dijo

-Preciosa.- Kankuro dijo guiñándole un ojo

-Un gusto- Sakura respondió y se sentó junto a Kiba y Shino, mientras Sasuke entre Suigetsu y Gaara.

- Y…que quería la maestra?- Tenten pregunto

-Quería que cantara en el próximo festival de la escuela…- Dijo aburrida mientras le daba una mordida a una manzana, que saco de su mochila.

-Enserio?! Que genial!- Ino dijo emocionada

-Cantaras tu sola?- Neji pregunto y sakura dijo que no con la cabeza

-Con esos chico de akatsuki- Contesto y dio otra mordida a su manzana

-QUE AKATSUKI!?- Ino, Tenten, Temari, Naruto, Lee e incluso Hinata gritaron

-Si…que tiene de especial eso chavos?- Pregunto interrogada

- Muchas chicas e incluso chicos mataría para pasar un tiempo junto a esos chicos- Shikamaru le contesto

-Porque? No son nada especial- Sakura dijo mientras le mordía al sándwich de Shino quien le compartió

-Ja eres la primera chica que escucho decir eso- Suigetsu dijo sorprendido pero feliz

-Es por eso que te amo!- Naruto grito y le sonrió a Sakura quien le sonrió de vuelta

-Cállate dope- Sasuke lo regaño celoso

-Dios, yo quisiera pasar aunque sea una hora con ellos!- Ino dijo sonrojada mientras se imaginaba estar rodeado por los Akatsuki

-Ha, que te digiera que van a ir a mi casa- Sakura dijo indiferente y todos la voltearon a ver con ojos abiertos

-IRÁN A TU CASA!?- Esta vez todos gritaron

-Eso fue lo que dije-

-AHH! Invítame a tu casa!- Ino dijo

-um…no lo sé…- La pelirosa dijo pensativa

-Porque no?!- Ino grito y se paró de la mesa

-Es que a Takano no le gustan mucho las visitas- Sakura dijo rascándose la parte de atrás de su cuello

-Takano?- Kankuro pregunto

-El chico con el que llegaste?- Chouji pregunto

-VIVES CON ESE BOMBÓN?!- Temari grito

-Takano es mi mejor amigo, y si con el que llegue y si vivo con el-

-Mejor! Ahora si voy a tu casa!- Ino dijo se volvió a sentar

Sakura suspiro, Takano la mataría –Bueno, supongo que pueden ir, pero si Takano me mata, es tu culpa-

-YAHOO! Fiesta en la casa de Sakura!- Suigetsu dijo

-Ustedes también?- Sakura le pregunto a los chicos quienes asintieron

-Muy bien, déjenme darles mi dirección- Sakura saco una pluma y escribió su dirección en el antebrazo de todos e intercambiaron teléfonos

Cuando acabaron fueron a su siguiente clase la cual era Educación Física, fueron a los vestidores para ponerse su ropa deportiva, Sakura se puso un short que le llegaba a medio muslo y una playera negra con rayas moradas y se agarro el cabello en una coleta alta, dejando unos mechones caer sobre su rostro.

-Wow, chica te ves sexy!- Ino dijo

-T-t ves muy l-linda- Hinata dijo viendo sus vestuario

-Vas a matar a los chicos- Temari dijo y le guiño un ojo

-Aja…- Sakura dijo aburrida, se miro al espejo y era cierto se veían muy bien, sus piernas largas se veían muy tentadoras, y la camiseta se ajustaba bien a su cuerpo dejando ver sus curvas perfectas y con su cabello abarrado podías ver su largo y delgado cuello la cual tenía su mascada cubriéndole su cicatriz y los mechones en su cara la hacían ver más definida. Se acabo de poner sus zapatos y se dirijo hacia el gimnasio seguida por las chicas, cuando llegaron vio que todos los chicos ya estaban afuera y al otro lado del gimnasio se dio cuenta que estaban los Akatsuki, pero ninguno de ellos se dieron cuenta que ya habían llegado, hasta que Naruto abrió su bocota

-SAKURA-CHAN TE VES SEXY!- Naruto grito a todo pulmón, haciendo que todos los chicos la voltearan a ver y se sonrojaran otros le sonrieron y le gritaban piropos

-Mátenme…- Sakura le dijo a las chicas quienes se rieron


	5. Cicatiz

-Mátenme…- Sakura le dijo a las chicas quienes se rieron

Las chicas caminaron hacia donde estaban sus amigos, de lejos Sakura vio que lee traía puesto un traje muy raro y ajustado color verde

-Qué demonios trae puesto?- Sakura pregunto

-No tengo idea, pero siempre se lo pone para hacer ejercicio- Tenten le dijo

Al llegar todos los chicos seguían viendo a sakura, la cual estaba viendo alrededor del gimnasio y no los notaba pero las chicas si y se estaban riendo

-Que flojera…- Sakura dijo poniendo sus manos detrás de su cabeza y regresando la mirada hacia sus amigos quienes voltearon para otro lado para que no vieran que la estaban viendo.

-Lindo traje lee- Sakura le dijo a lee

-ENSERIO LO CREES?! Si quieres te puedo regalar uno!- Lee dijo emocionado

-Eh….no gracias- Le dijo

Luego unos brazos fuertes agarraron a Sakura por la cadera y alguien hundió su cabeza en su cuello, ella volteo para ver que quien era y por una razón no se sorprendió que fuese Hidan

-¿Qué? Tienes un retraso mental o que pedo!? Pensé que ya te lo había dicho que no me tocaras- Sakura dijo muy irritada

-Vamos, déjame consentirte…- Hidan dijo y lamio su oreja, todos sus amigos e incluso los akatsuki le iban a decir que la dejaran pero antes de que pudieran, Sakura le piso un pie con mucha fuerza a Hidan haciendo que la soltara, luego sakura lo agarro del brazo e hizo exactamente lo mismo que paso en la plaza, Hidan termino de rodillas frente a ella otra vez

-Tienes suerte que estoy muy cansada como para romperte esa linda cara de anciano que tienes- Sakura le dijo y apretó mas su mano haciéndolo hacer un gesto de dolor. Mientras esto pasaba los demás se quedaron atónitos, nunca habían visto a alguien someter al temido y más violento Akatsuki, Sakura soltó a Hidan quien cayó cara primero en el suelo y se empezó a reír

-Masoquista de mierda…- Sakura murmuro y se paro junto a Ino

-HOLA ALUMNOS!- El maestro dijo corriendo hacia ellos con un traje igual que el de lee pero diez veces más ajustado

-Mis ojos! Quema!- Sakura grito y se tapo los ojos y sus amigos se rieron excepto lee quien ya estaba junto al maestro y no logro escucharla.

-Como cupo en ese traje tan ajustado!- Sakura dijo viéndolo de arriba a abajo

-No sé y no quiero saberlo…- Neji le contesto

-Muy bien alumnos! Tenemos una nueva alumna, mi nombre es Gai, cuál es tu nombre?- Gai dijo

-Sakura…- La pelirosa le contesto

-Muy bien sakura! Pero lamento decirte eso pero no puedes usar esa mascada en mi clase, puede ser peligroso- Gai dijo

Sakura suspiro con pesadez, ahora todos verían su cicatriz y le harían mil preguntas pero que hay que hacer…

-Está bien….- Sakura dijo y se empezó a quitar, dejando ver sus fea cicatriz, muchos se la quedaron viendo e incluso el profesor pero después reacciono y siguió con su clase

-Muchas gracias! Ahora corran una vuelta alrededor de la cancha, VAMOS!- grito y todos se pusieron a correr, por supuesto lee fue el primero en irse

-¿Que te paso en el cuello?- Kiba pregunto mientras todos sus amigos corrían en bola detrás de sakura para saber la respuesta, incluso los akatsuki

-La verdad no me gusta hablar de ello, pero si quieres saber, les puedo contar- Sakura les dijo con una sonrisa

-No es necesario, es solo si tu quieres- Konan le dijo poniéndole una mano en el hombro

-Nah, está bien…- Sakura dio un gran suspiro y empezó a contar –Bueno como les conté, me gusta mucho pelear desde que fui pequeña, siempre me metía en problemas y terminaba peleándome a golpes con chicos mucho mayores que yo, pero siempre terminaba ganando y pues supongo que con el tiempo me fueron guardando rencor…y pues un día todos me atacaron en bola, pude mantenerme en pie y pelear con ellos pero uno de esos bastardos traía un cuchillo y mientras no lo miraba lo saco y se abalanzo en mi y pues logro cortarme un poco del cuello, después de eso me desmaye y desperté en el hospital con esta fea cicatriz en mi cuello-

Todos estaban en silencio viendo a la pelirosa hasta que Hidan hablo

-Haha de verdad eres interesante e increíble nena!- El dijo

- Dime algo que no sepa- Sakura dijo con una sonrisa de medio lado.

Cuando finalizo la clase se fueron a cambiar y a dirigirse a su siguiente clase, la cual paso muy rápido y al fin se acabo la escuela

-Me alegro que las clases hayan terminado!- Tenten dijo mientras ellos iban caminando fuera de la escuela

-A qué hora llegamos a tu casa?- Sasuke pregunto, sakura abrió la boca para hablar pero alguien le gano

-Porque vas a ir a la casa de mi cerezo?- Una voz dijo y voltearon a ver a Itachi con todos los akatsuki detrás de él –Si no mal recuerdo éramos nosotros los que íbamos a ir a la casa de sakura-

-Sí, pero sakura-chan nos invito!- Naruto grito

-Cállate Naruto!- Deidara le grito de vuelta

-Que seas mi hermano mayor no significa que me puedes mandar!- Naruto grito aun más fuerte

-Son hermanos?- Sakura le pregunto

-Por desgracia- Ambos dijeron al mismo tiempo

-Bueno sakura-chan no respondiste la pregunta…a qué hora llegamos a tu casa?- Sasori pregunto

-Um…porque no en media hora? Necesito tiempo para preparar a Takano…- Sakura dijo con un suspiro

-Quien es Takano?- Pein pregunto

-Mi mejor amigo, vivo con el pero a él no le gustan las visitas- Sakura dijo rascándose el cuello (el cual ya tenía la mascada otra vez)

-Te refieres a ese chico guapo con el que llegaste?- Konan pregunto emocionada

-Ese mero…- Sakura le dijo con flojera

-Vaya que eres suertuda! Vivir con un papacito como ese…!- Konan dijo sonrojada y en su mundo de fantasía

-Ha! Ni te creas el es un pervertido y flojo! Pero debo admitir que cocina muy rico, ah miren ya llego!- La pelirosa dijo y señalo a un Lamborghini Murciélago negro que se estacionaba y de él salió Takano que traía lentes de sol y camino cool y sensualmente hacia ellos haciendo que las chicas se sonrojaran excepto Sakura.

-No le digan que van a mi casa- Sakura les advirtió y volteo a ver a Takano y sonrió de medio lado

-Mami! Viniste por mi!- Sakura dijo con un tono de burla, Takano se quito los lentes y rolo los ojos

-chamaca desagradecida! Todavía que vengo todo el camino hacia acá para recogerte me insultas, la próxima vez te las arreglas tu sola- Takano dijo y le mordió una oreja, cuando los chicos vieron esto les salió un aura maligno alrededor de ellos.

-Bu…- Sakura hizo un puchero

-Como es que a mí me quiso matar cuando hice eso?- Hidan pregunto a nadie en especifico.

- Porque eres un idiota- Kakuzu le dijo

-No te pregunte a ti!- Hidan le grito

Takano volteo a ver a los chicos que estaban frente a él y estiro la mano

-Hola soy Takano Shinozuka, el futuro esposo de esta pelirosa!- Les dijo y sakura le dio un pequeño codazo en el estomago

-Idiota…- Sakura dijo rolando los ojos

-HOLA! SOY INO!- Ino grito muy emocionada

-hm? Oh un gusto, supongo que eres amiga de mi pelirosa- Takano dijo, tomo una mano de Ino y la beso ligeramente –un gusto…- Dijo sensualmente, haciendo que las chicas se sonrojaran e Ino y Hinata se desmayaran

-Porque siempre tienes que molestar a la gente?- Sakura pregunto irritada

-Porque si y si no te gusta te aguantas- Takano le dijo a sakura quien rolo los ojos otra vez

-Un placer en conocerlas chicas- Takano les dijo guiñando un ojo –Hasta luego- Se dirigió a los chicos y luego volteo a ver a Sakura –Te espero en el auto- El dijo, agarro la mochila de Sakura y se alejo de allí

-Muy bien chicos los veo en media hora, si tienen problemas llámenme, bye!- Sakura dijo y corrió para alcanzar a Takano y subieron al auto

-Lo repetiré de nuevo…Sakura es una chica muy afortunada!- Konan dijo todavía con su cara roja y las chicas asintieron

-Yo no creo que sea afortunada si vive con un patán como ese chico- Deidara dijo enojado

-Como sea, nos vemos en la casa de Sakura en una media hora - Pein dijo y todos se despidieron.

Cuando Sakura y Takano llegaron a su casa empezaron a comer

-Sabes Takano…eres un gran cocinero y una muy buena persona por dejarme vivir contigo…- Sakura dijo mientras movía su comida con el tenedor

-Que quieres Sakura- Takano preguntó inmediatamente

-Bueno en la escuela me escogieron para estar en el festival de la escuela y tengo que cantar…-

-AH NO! No voy a cantar contigo!- Takano grito y se paró de la mesa –Me voy a dar un baño- El dijo y salía de la cocina

- E-eh? No espera!- Sakura lo llamo pero ya se había ido –Tonto...- Sakura murmuro, recogió los platos y los lavo, cuando acabo se paro y fue a la sala y se sentó en el sillón imaginándose la reacción que tendría Takano cuando viera a tanta gente en su casa.

De repente sonó el timbre y sakura fue a abrir la puerta y se encontró con todos sus amigos, se hizo a un lado para que pasaran

-Linda casa- Neji dijo cuando entro

-Gracias- Sakura dijo y los condujo a la sala –Quieren un bocadillo?- Sakura les pregunto y dijeron que si, Sakura camino a la cocina y saco un plato de dangos y pocky

-Déjame ayudarte- Sasori dijo y la ayudo a llevar los bocadillos a la sala, cuando estaban allí los pusieron en una mesa y todos se sentaron, había suficientes sillones y habían muchos sillones puff **(Son los que parecen costales)**

-Muy bien entonces que canciones vamos a cantar?- Sakura pregunto sacando una libreta y un lapicero y dejarse cae sobre un sillón puff

-Como que tenias en mente?- Pein pregunto

-Pues… no lo sé, que se supone que es ese festival?- Ella pregunto

-Bueno, todos los años hacen un festival donde toda la escuela participa, en el festival hay concursos, comida, fuegos artificiales, a veces obras de teatro y un concierto- Suigetsu le explico

- Es como algo cultural- Kiba le dijo y ella asintió

-Oh y sakura- Konan le dijo y ella la volteo a ver

-No solo tenemos que cantar, sino bailar también- Konan dijo con una sonrisa

-Ugh…que hueva…- Sakura dijo y dejo salir un suspiro

-Bueno yo creo que ustedes deberían….- Ino empezó a decir pero un grito la detuvo

-SAKURA-CHAN!- Alguien grito desde el segundo piso

-Ese fue Takano?- Naruto pregunto

-Si…QUE PASA?- Sakura grito de vuelta

-CUAL ES EL PROBLEMA?! NO ME PUEDO BAÑAR CON AGUA FRÍA!- El grito

-Y QUE QUIERES QUE HAGA- Sakura volvió a gritar

-MALDICIÓN TE LO TENGO QUE DECIR TODO! VE A VER SI HAY GAS!- Grito a todo pulmón, parecía estar enojado

- SI TANTO QUIERES BAÑARTE CON AGUA CALIENTE VE A VER TU! ESTOY OCUPADA!- Sakura volvió a gritar y dejo salir un suspiro –Es tipo, juro que estará muerto para mí un día…- Sakura murmuro

-MALDITA SEAS!- Takano volvió a gritar y se escucharon como se abrió una puerta y alguien bajaba las escaleras corriendo –Mira saku…- Takano se detuvo cuando vio a toda la gente que había en la sala, y se sonrojo un poco ya que solo traía puesto sus bóxers dejando ver su buen cuerpo. Las chicas todas estaban sonrojadas y con hilitos de sangre en la nariz, mientras Hinata se desmayo (claro todas las chicas menos Sakura)

-Whao, Takano sabía que eras un pervertido pero esto ya es extremo- Sakura sonrió de medio lado

-Que hacen ellos aquí!- Takano pregunto señalándolos

-No te dije…jeje…ups…- Sakura dijo nerviosa mientras se paraba lentamente, deicida a correr de su furioso amigo, Takano se la quedo viendo a Sakura sin expresión alguna, luego suspiro y empezó a caminar hacia ella

-Atrás! Tengo una pluma!- Sakura dijo mientras ponía el lapicero enfrente de ella como una espada

-Sakura…- El dijo con una voz muy serena

-Q-que pasa?- Sakura pregunto nerviosa, ella podía ser la mejor y más temida criminal del siglo, que no le temía a nada ni a nadie…pero cuando se trataba de un enojado Takano, se sentía como un gatito indefenso.

-Que es eso?- Takano señalo algo detrás de ella, ella volteo lentamente hacia atrás y Takano tomo la oportunidad y le quito el lapicero y aventó a Sakura encima de su hombro como si fuera un costal

-AH! NO QUIERO MORIR TAN JOVEN!- Sakura grito mientras pataleaba y era llevada afuera de la habitación por Takano, cuando llegaron a la puerta la pelirosa se agarro del marco de la puerta

-SAKURA HARUNO! SUÉLTATE EN ESTE INSTANTE!- Takano grito y la empezó a jalar de la cintura

-NO!- Sakura grito y se aferro más a la puerta, pero no resistió mucho se soltó de la puerta haciendo que los dos cayeran al piso, Takano se paro primero y arrastro a sakura hasta la cocina cuando llego allí el voltio a ver a sus amigos

-Denos un momento por favor- Takano dijo amablemente con una sonrisa tan inocente que parecía que no dañaría ni a una mosca y cerró la puerta de la cocina, mientras tanto los chicos veían la escena divertidos

-Me gusta estar en la casa de Sakura-chan!- Tobi dijo

-A nosotros también Tobi…a nosotros también-


	6. OPINEN porfavor?

Hola chicos! Solo quiero que me ayuden en algo! Me gustaría saber su opinión!

¿Qué canciones deberían cantar en el festival?

No importa el idioma! si es en Ingles, Español, Frances, Italiano, Japones, Chino, NO IMPORTA! XD

Por favor den su opinión, bueno yo tengo unas canciones en mente pero me gustaría escuchar sus opciones así que por favor díganme!

Minene Uryuu

Shiori-Uchiha-Otori

sakurita-akatsuki

Tsukipyonpon

Aesmoso

GRACIAS POR EL REVIEW! XD


	7. Pizzas, Peliculas y beso?

Mientras todos estaban en la sala se escuchaban los gritos de Sakura y Takano y como se caían cosas, de repente hubo silencio

-Crees que Takano mato a Sakura…?- Temari pregunto

-Tal vez, mejor ahí que cerciorarse!- Kiba dijo y empezaron a caminar a la cocina, de repente se abrió la puerta y sakura salió corriendo y se escondió detrás de un sillón y luego salió Takano muy tranquilo

-Muy bien chicos, pueden quedarse- Takano dijo con una sonrisa, luego volteo a ver a Sakura – Me encargare de ti luego- El dijo con una voz muy intimidante

-A-a si! P-pues no me das miedo!- Sakura le dijo y le aventó un pocky y le pego en su pecho, el cual paro en seco y callo al piso

-Aja…bueno me conto sakura que van a cantar?- Takano pregunto y se sentó en un sillón

-Sí, necesitamos ensayar ya que es en un mes- Pein le respondió

-Muy bien…si quieren les puedo ayudar- Takano les dijo

-Si! Gracias!- Konan dijo emocionada

-Muy bien y que canciones piensan cantar?- El pregunto

-Ese es el problema…-Sakura dijo saliendo detrás del sillón y se fue a sentar donde estaba antes

-Um…bueno tengo unas canciones en mente, Sakura préstame tu libreta- Takano dijo y estiro la mano para recibir la libreta, La pelirosa se paro para dársela y cuando se la dio Takano la agarro del brazo y la tiro al suelo de espaldas y se sentó en ella

-AH! MALDITO! QUÍTATE DE ENCIMA, TU ENORME Y GORDO TRASERO ME APLASTA!- Sakura le grito

-Numero uno: No me voy a quitar y numero dos: no estoy gordo!- Takano grito –Muy bien…- El empezó a escribir canciones y se las entrego a Pein –Yo les sugiero esas canciones, unas de ellas se pueden bailar pero otras son solo cantadas-

-Está bien, con que bailemos solo una o dos- Kisame le respondió y leyó las canciones

-Me parece muy bien!- Konan dijo

-Ayúdenme…- Sakura murmuro pero Takano le bajo la cabeza con una mano

-Entonces porque no ensayamos en los pasos de baile?- Takano dijo mientras se acomodaba en la espalda de Sakura y luego sonó un pequeño 'crack'

-Mi costilla!- Sakura grito y se movió un poco -…si definitivamente mi costilla-

-Aguántate!...si quieren vamos a la sala de juegos ahí podemos ensayar perfectamente- Takano dijo

-TIENEN UNA SALA DE JUEGOS!?- Naruto y Tobi gritaron y el asintió

-Sip!- Takano dijo –Bueno ustedes vayan voy a darme un baño, que sakura les enseñe donde esta- El dijo sin moverse

-claro lo hare…SI TE QUITAS DE ENCIMA MALDITO OBESO!- Sakura dijo y se retorció debajo de Takano

-Como sea…- El dijo y se paro –Bien luego bajo- El dijo y desapareció por la puerta

-Ese bastardo…- Sakura dijo parándose lentamente

-Déjame ayudarte…- Gaara dijo y la ayudo a pararse, sakura le sonrió y le dio la mano, mientras que Gaara la veía embobado y con la cara un poco roja

-Ugh…ok síganme!- Sakura dijo saliendo de la puerta y todos la siguieron

Cuando llegaron allí, decidieron hacer su tarea mientras llegaba Takano, cuando él llegó los Akatsuki y Sakura ensayaron los pasos de baile y todo, mientras los demás veían tele, se burlaban de ellos o como las chicas…los grababan. Ya habían pasado 4 horas y ya estaba más de la mitad hecho pero decidieron dejarlo así por ahora.

-Porque no pedimos pizza?- Takano pregunto sentándose en el piso

-Claro!- Los chicos dijeron

-Muy bien, SAKURA ORDENALA!- Takano dijo acostándose en el suelo

-no…- Sakura dijo quien estaba acostada en el piso boca arriba con los ojos cerrados y sus manos debajo de su cabeza al otro lado del cuarto

-Porque no?- Takano le pregunto

-Porque tendría que pararme- Sakura suspiro

-no seas floja!- Takano la regaño

-Ugh…bueno, Sai me puedes pasar el teléfono que tienes a lado?- Sakura le preguntó, Sai asintió y se lo aventó el cual la pelirosa lo atrapo con facilidad

-Gracias…- Sakura dijo y empezó a marcar y se lo pego al oído, hubo silencio

-Hola, um...si quiero ordenar…umm- Sakura pensó y volteo a ver a Takano

-Dile que 20 pizzas grandes- Takano le dijo

-Escucho?...bien- Sakura dijo mientras seguía en el teléfono

-No…esto no es una broma- Sakura suspiro y hubo silencio

-Que!? No!- Sakura respondió irritada y hubo silencio otra ves

-Usted quiere morir verdad?- Sakura pregunto enojada y hubo otro momento de silencio

-A la mierda con su comida!- Sakura grito y aventó el teléfono

-…...creo que esta vez, yo debo pedirla- Takano dijo parándose y tomo el teléfono y salió de la habitación

-Hm…- Sakura dijo y se acostó de lado

-VEAMOS UNA PELICULA!- Naruto dijo

-Está bien, cual quieren ver?- Sakura pregunto sin moverse

-Romance!- Ino dijo

-No, de comedia- Konan protesto

-De terror…- Gaara murmuro

-Acción!- Kiba opino

-INFANTIL!- Tobi grito y todos se lo quedaron viendo

-...Mejor ahí que ver cuales hay, no?- Kisame dijo y todos asintieron y voltearon a ver a Sakura

-Um…déjame ver…-Sakura dijo parándose y fue a una cabina donde tenía las películas –um…que tal si vemos…Camino hacia el terror 2?- La pelirosa pregunto

-NO! No quiero ver a unos deformes mientras como!- Ino grito

-Ugh está bien, que tal… 2012?- Ella pregunto

-Un-uh!- Kiba dijo

- Blanca nieves?-

-Bromeas verdad?- Pein dijo con una gotita de sudor en su cabeza

-Soy leyenda?-

-No- Sai dijo

-Um…Narnia?-

-La he visto muchas veces- Naruto respondió

-Ok, el señor de los anillos?-

-Nah…- Deidara murmuro

-Mi última opción…Los mensajeros?- volvió a preguntar y esta vez asintieron –Bien- Sakura camino hacia una pantalla gigante que tenían y puso la película en el DVD.

-Muy bien, las pizzas llegaran pronto- Takano dijo entrando a la habitación con unos refrescos y los puso sobre una mesa –Que película vamos a ver?- Pregunto

-Los mensajeros- Sasori le respondió

-Excelente!- Takano dijo sentándose en un sillón –Sakura, crees poder hacer las palomitas?- El pregunto amablemente

-Supongo…- Sakura dijo y salió de la habitación y fue a la cocina

Al llegar a la cocina busco los paquetes de palomitas y saco siete paquetes y los metió al microondas y empezaron a tronar, envolviendo la cocina con el olor de las palomitas

-Huele rico- Una voz dijo, la pelirosa volteo y vio a Neji

-Hola Neji, necesitas algo?- Sakura pregunto

-No…solo vengo a ayudarte- Neji dijo amablemente

-Muy bien- Sakura dijo y le dio la espalda a Neji para sacar unos platos de la alacena, de repente Sakura sintió como Neji agarro un mechón de su cabello y empezó a jugar con el

-Tu cabello…es único- Neji dijo

-Gracias- Sakura respondió con una voz muy serena, pero por dentro se sentía incomoda

-Sakura…- Neji la llamo y la pelirosa volteo para verlo y se sorprendió al verlo demasiado cerca de ella, el peli café suspiro y cerro sus ojos

-Pasa algo Neji…?- Ella pregunto

-Es solo que…- Dijo con una voz calmada y baja y se empezó a acercar a Sakura hasta que sus caras estaban a unos centímetros de separación, la pelirosa podía sentir el aliento caliente de Neji en su cara.

-tu…tú me gus..- Neji empezó a decir ya cerca de sus labios pero el timbre de la puerta sonó y lo detuvo y se alejó un poco

-Seguramente son las pizzas!- Sakura dijo y salió caminando rápido de la cocina, al llegar a la puerta recibió las pizzas y le pago y cerró la puerta, fue a la cocina y cuando llego se dio cuenta que Neji ya se había llevado las palomitas, así que fue a la sala de juegos, al llegar vio que todos estaban muy entrados en la película y comiendo palomitas, ella suspiro y dejo caer las pizzas sobre la mesa causando un gran sonido haciendo que todos dieran un brinquito e incluso unos gritaron y voltearan a ver que causo el sonido

-Las pizzas llegaron…- Sakura dijo y abrió una y tomo una pieza y se la empezó a comer mientras se acomodaba en medio de Lee y Suigetsu.

Todos tomaron una pizza y empezaron a comer mientras veían la película, muchos en la película gritaban y se tapaban los ojos, Tobi, Naruto e Ino estaban escondidos detrás del sillón mientras asomaban su cabeza para seguir viéndola, Sakura la veía emocionada y divertida, siempre le han gustado las películas de terror, pero lo mejor de verlas en amigos es ver sus reacciones ante la película, mientras observaba a sus amigos vio que Hidan se veía muy feliz viendo la película como si fuera el paraíso

Cuando acabo la película, muchos suspiraron y agradecieron que acabara, pusieron otras películas mientras se acababan la comida.

Al terminar todos decidieron ya irse, todos se empezaron a ir hasta que ya no quedo nadie

-Al fin paz…- Sakura dijo pero el timbre de la puerta sonó y fue a contestar

-Quien es- oh Sasuke, pasa algo?- Sakura preguntó y se recargo en la puerta

-Sí, olvide mi chamara…- Sasuke dijo y Sakura asintió

-Espera ahorita te la traigo- Sakura dijo y fue a buscarla, la encontró sobre el sillón, la agarró y se la fue a entregar a Sasuke quien estaba en los escalones de la entrada

-Toma tu…ah!- Sakura dijo saliendo de la puerta pero se tropezó y empezó a caer hacia Sasuke

-cuidado!- Sasuke dijo y corrió hacia ella para atraparla pero cuando la atrapo se cayó para atrás con ella, y para su muy buena suerte (notas el sarcasmo?) sus labios chocaron.

Ambos tenían ojos muy abiertos y sus caras rojas.

Tan solo fueron unos segundos pero para Sasuke fue una hermosa eternidad, al sentir sus labios sobre los suyos…como un sueño

-_mmm…cereza-_ Sasuke pensó saboreando sus labios cerrando sus ojos, pero los volvió abrir cuando sintió que Sakura se alejaba.

Ambos estaban sentados en el piso con sus caras rojas

-L-lo siento- Sakura dijo

-N-no te preocupes fue un a-accidente- Sasuke dijo y se rascó la parte de atrás de su cuello

-Buen te veo mañana- Sakura dijo parándose al igual que Sasuke

-Sí, bueno hasta mañana- Sasuke dijo, sus ojos de agrandaron cuando sintió los labios de la pelirosa sobre…

…su mejilla.

-ok…bye- Sakura murmuro y entro a la casa, dejando a un sonrojado y feliz Uchiha

-Mejor día de mi vida…- Sasuke se dijo a sí mismo y se fue

* * *

**Que tal? les gusto? bueno...**

**Minene Uryuu**

**daniiv96**

**annie Darcy**

**saralas**

**Tsukipyonpon**

**DULCECITO311**

**Shiori-Uchiha-Otori**

**sakurita-akatsuki**

**Aesmoso**

**Akiko42**

**Lilyy-Chaan **

**GRACIAS POR COMENTAR! ME SIENTO FELIZ CUANDO COMENTAN! XD**


	8. Entra Karin!

_-Donde estoy….?- Sakura se preguntó a sí misma, volteaba a ver a todos lados pero solo veía oscuridad, solo se podía ver a sí misma, es como si estuviera en una gran caja negra_

_-Sakura-chan…- Una voz a lo lejos dijo_

_-Quien me llama?- Sakura pregunto, trato de ver quien era pero solo veía oscuridad_

_-Sakura-chan….- La voz volvió a decir –Yo te protegeré Sakura-chan- Volvió a decir_

_-Qué?...pero quién eres?- Sakura volvió a preguntar, pero nadie respondió, la pelirosa se asustó al ver a un chico de su edad a unos metros de ella, tenía pelo negro corto, ojos color café miel y piel blanca, traía puesta una chamarra de cuero y unos pantalones de mezclilla con tenis azules, la razón por la que Sakura se asusto fue porque todo su pecho estaba lleno de sangre y le salía también sangre de la boca pero el chico tenía una hermosa sonrisa que adornaba su cara_

_-No te preocupes Sakura-chan…yo te quiero…- El chico volvió a decir_

_-Nozomi…- Sakura murmuro, ella se sentía paralizada, no sentía su cuerpo como si estuviera flotando, cuando Sakura se miró a si misma se asustó aún más, ella estaba llena de sangre sobre todo sus manos –No…- Sakura se dijo y miro otra vez al chico quien aún le sonreía, ella noto que ya no estaban en el mismo cuarto oscuro sino en un callejón que era iluminado por la luz de la luna, alrededor de ella había cajas y escombros, también se dio cuenta que había sangre salpicada en todos lados._

_-Lo recuerdas…?- El chico le dijo –Este es el lugar donde todo paso…-_

_-No…no quiero recordar!- Sakura grito y se cubrió los oídos_

_-Aquí fue donde te vi por última vez- El chico murmuro –Aquí fue donde morí…-_

_-NO! YA NO!- Sakura dijo mientras sacudía su cabeza de lado a lado con sus oídos aun tapados_

_-Y tú no hiciste nada para evitarlo…- El chico dijo con un tono de voz más alto_

_-YA BASTA!- Sakura volvió a gritar, sus ojos ya estaban llenos de lágrimas y sus piernas y brazos temblaban_

_-Pero está bien…ya que yo te protegeré…- El chico dijo con una sonrisa_

_-Lo siento…lo siento…lo siento!- Sakura murmuraba entre sollozos_

_-…Sakura-chan, no te disculpes…ya que yo te quiero- El chico dijo otra vez y empezó a desaparecer_

_-No…Nozomi…lo siento…- Sakura dijo antes de que todo desapareciera_

Sakura se sentó rápidamente en su cama, ella estaba sudando y respirando con dificultad, la pelirosa retiro las pocas lagrimas que estaban aún en sus ojos y miro alrededor, se dio cuenta que estaba en su cuarto

-Fue un sueño…- Sakura se dijo a sí misma y abrazo sus rodillas y volteo a ver el reloj –Mejor me paro…- Ella dijo y se paró, se dio un baño y se cambió en unos pantalones entubados color morado con un cinturón ancho de color negro, una camiseta lila ajustada remarcando su buen cuerpo y converse negros, su cabello se lo agarro en una coleta alta, cuando estuvo lista bajo a desayunar, al llegar a la cocina no encontró a Takano, pero si encontró una nota junto a un plato de Hotcakes, la pelirosa empezó a comer mientras leía la nota

_Sakura:_

_Perdón por no estar contigo pero tuve que salir de emergencia, no te preocupes llegare en la noche._

_Espero que no tengas planes para hoy porque el jefe te quiere ver, así que él te espera después de clases y te recogerá._

_P.S. Es mejor que no comas nada ya que los chicos te quieren invitar a comer_

_Takano :3_

Cuando ella acabo de leer la nota se recargo en la silla y suspiro.

-Conque me quieren ver…- Sakura se dijo a sí misma, luego volteo a ver el reloj, se paró de la mesa y lavo sus platos, fue a lavarse los dientes y salió de la casa para ir a la escuela, ya había pasado unas semanas desde que entro a la escuela, habían pasado muchas cosas como el beso accidental con Sasuke pero eso no los afecto en nada, andaban como si nada hubiera pasado, pero a veces Sasuke se sonroja un poco cuando están juntos; también Sakura aprendió que en la escuela había un grupo de chicas las cuales eran una zorras y fangirls, su líder era una chica llamada Ami, siempre trataban de llamar la atención de los demás molestado a otros, era algo temidas por otras chicas y chicos los cuales eran víctimas de sus abusos, sus amigos las llamaban "Las plásticas". Aparte de todo eso el festival se acercaba y ya tenían todo hecho, pero Sakura no se sentía muy cómoda con las canciones o los bailes ya que no era su estilo pero decidió guardarse sus cometarios.

Mientras iba caminando por la calle se dio cuenta que todo estaba muy tranquilo, ella cerro los ojos y empezó a disfrutar de la tranquilidad, pero empezó a recodar su sueño

_-No pienses en eso!-_ Se regañó mentalmente, mientras iba llegando a la escuela, fue a su salón y se sorprendió al ser la primera en llegar, se fue a sentar a su lugar y se recargo en su silla y empezó a ver fuera de la ventana, poco a poco los alumnos fueron llegando y sus amigos también

-HOLA SAKURA-CHAN!- Naruto grito y corrió hacia ella

-Hola Naruto…- Sakura dijo con un tono de voz bajo

-Te pasa algo Sakura-chan?- Naruto le pregunto preocupado, Sakura le sonrió y le dijo que no, Naruto le sonrió de vuelta y se sentó en su lugar

Cuando llegaron sus demás amigos y los saludaron y se fueron a sentar a su lugar cuando llego el profesor

-Muy bien chicos, tenemos un proyectó de equipo, así que los asignare a su grupo- Asuma dijo y empezó a llamar a los equipos – Gaara, Sasuke, Neji, Suigetsu, Kiba y Sakura- Asuma los nombro y siguió con los demás -Júntense en equipo- El profesor ordeno y los alumnos lo hicieron

-Así que nos tocó junto eh?- Sakura le dijo a sus amigos

-Aja :D y de que es el proyectó?- Neji pregunto

-Tienen que hacer una maqueta de una de las siete maravillas del mundo - Asuma les dijo y asintieron

-Um…porque no lo hacemos de la Muralla China?- Sakura sugirió

-Tengo una mejor idea- Suigetsu dijo mirando a Sakura –Porque no te hacemos a ti?- Pregunto con una sonrisa coqueta –Eres una hermosa maravilla-

-ja…ja…que gracioso- Sakura dijo y rolo los ojos –Alguien tiene una idea inteligente, a diferencia de la de sui…- Sakura dijo

-Um…que tal El cristo rey?- Gaara opino

-Yo creo que sería mucho trabajo…mejor el coliseo romano?- Sasuke dijo

-Hay que hacer el Estadio Azteca!- Kiba opino

-….-

-….-

-No puedo creer que dijiste eso…- Suigetsu dijo suspirando

-Creo que nos quedamos con la idea de Sasuke- Sakura dijo y le sonrió a Sasuke quien se sonrojo un poco –Muy bien déjame decirle el tema al profesor- Sakura dijo y escribió los integrantes del equipo y su tema y se lo fue a entregar, justo cuando sonó la campana.

Todos empezaron a salir e ir a su siguiente clase, Sakura, Sasuke y Shikamaru eran los únicos que tenían la siguiente clase juntos, al llegar a la salón se sentaron, pero por desgracia de Sakura se tenía que sentar junto a las personas que menos quería estar: a su izquierda estaba Kisame, a su derecha estaba Hidan, enfrente de ella estaba Deidara y atrás de ella estaba Itachi.

-Me extrañaste?- Hidan dijo con una sonrisa picara

-No…- Sakura le respondió

-Que lastima porque yo si nena!- Hidan le grito

-Hola querida!- Deidara le dijo cuándo se fue a sentar

-querido…- Sakura le respondió mientras se sentaba, después sintió como Kisame le masajeaba la espalda

-Te ves tensa- Kisame dijo –Has dormido bien? Mejor dicho has comido bien?! Mira estas más delgada de lo normal!- Él dijo mientras le hacía cosquillas y Sakura soltaba pequeñas risitas

-Si…es que últimamente he tenido pesadillas y pues me quita el apetito- Ella respondió alejando las manos de Kisame

-De que son tus pesadillas?- Itachi pregunto, antes de que Sakura le pudiera responder el profesor llego

-Muy bien chicossss, saquen su librossss y contesten estas hojasss- El profesor les dijo

-Orochimaru-sensei me da cosa…- Deidara les dijo

-Sip, y sobre todo es un pedófilo- Sakura dijo mientras daba un bostezo

-Pedófilo?- Itachi pregunto

-Has visto como se le insinúa a tu hermanito?- Sakura dijo con una cara de disgusto y señalo hacía enfrente y ellos voltearon para ver a Orochimaru entregándole una hoja a Sasuke y rozando su mano con la de Sasuke sensualmente mientras le sonreía coquetamente y Sasuke se veía pálido al ver como se lo quedaba viendo

-Pobre de Sasuke…- Itachi dijo con lastima viendo a su hermano

-No piensas ayudarlo?- Sakura le pregunto pero el solo encogió sus hombros restándole importancia

-Tomen sus hojasss- Orochimaru dijo y les entre hojas a los chicos, cuando le entrego a Sakura su hoja hizo exactamente lo mismo que a Sasuke –Toma mi presiossssa Ssssakura-chan- Él dijo lamiendo sus labios y se alejó dejando a una pálida Sakura

-Que pinche asco…- Ella les dijo

-Ese maldito!- Hidan murmuro

Cuando sonó la campana todos empezaron a salir, Sakura y Sasuke fueron los que salieron más rápido de ahí no queriendo estar más con el maestro, al estar afuera esperaron a Shikamaru y empezaron a caminar hacia la cafetería, donde se fueron a sentar con sus amigos.

-Que traes de comer hoy Chouji?- Sakura pregunto mientras se sentaba junto a el

-Traigo una torta de milanesa y tú?- Él le pregunto

-Um…traigo una torta de tamal…- Ella respondió

-Compartimos?- Ellos dijeron al mismo tiempo, se sonrieron y asintieron, partieron a la mitad su comida y se la dieron al otro

-Ustedes siempre hacen eso…- Kankuro dijo

-Bueno dejando eso de lado…que van a hacer hoy después de clases?- Ino le pregunto a Sakura

-Um…nada, creo... a no espera tengo que visitar a alguien- Sakura respondió

-A alguien? Quien es este alguien?- Tenten pregunto

-Él es dueño de un negocio y espero que me de trabajo- Sakura dijo suspirando

-Wow! Eres genial Sakura-chan!- Lee dijo con estrellitas en los ojos

-Gracias lee- Sakura le agradeció

* * *

Al salir de la cafetería Sakura se dirigió hacia los tocadores, cuando estaba a punto de entrar voces y decidió escuchar

-Nos traicionaste!- Una voz de chica dijo

-N-no por favor Ami perdóname!- Otra voz dijo

-No esta vez no! Las pagaras perra!- Ami grito

-Que vas a hacer…no espera NO!- La voz volvió a gritar pero Sakura no tardó en reaccionar, entro al baño, haciendo que todos se detuvieran, ella vio a una chica de pelo rojo tirada en el suelo con sus lentes rotos y su pelo siendo jalado por Ami quien estaba encima de ella con unas tijeras

-Vaya que tenemos aquí la líder de las plásticas- Sakura dijo –Te sugiero que la dejes ir-

-Así? Porque te interesa esta chica eh? No es tu amiga!- Ami le grito

-Sí, ella es mi amiga y un amigo siempre defiende a sus amigos- Sakura dijo y se acercó a Ami, quien gruño y se abalanzo hacia Sakura con las tijeras dispuesta a apuñalarla, Sakura la esquivo con facilidad y la agarró del brazo

-Ah maldita!- Ami dijo y con las tijeras ataco a Sakura y le hizo un rasguño en la mejilla, Sakura se distrajo un momento y Ami lo tomo para golpearla y quitársela de encima

-TE CREES GRAN COSA?! PUES MIRA COMO TE GOLPEO!- Ami dijo y se puso encima de ella y le daba puñetazos , pero Sakura no gritaba ni hacía gestos de dolor

-Terminaste…?- Sakura le pregunto cuando Ami dio el ultimo puñetazo –Que pena- Sakura dijo con una sonrisa sádica, jalo el cabello de Ami y aplasto a su cabeza contra una pared haciendo que gritara –Mira niñita, deje que me golpearas y sacaras todo tu odio y espero que estés satisfecha, pero escúchame bien, si vuelves a tocarle un solo pelo a uno de mis amigos o a alguien inocente, juro que te arrepentirás…quedo claro?- Ella dijo con una voz muy intimidante y Ami asintió muy asustada, ya estaba hasta llorando –Muy bien, ahora lárgate de mí vista!- Sakura dijo y la soltó y se fue corriendo.

-Estas bien?- Sakura se preguntó hincándose junto a la chica, ella asintió lentamente

-Creo que si…- La chica dijo

-Me podrías decir tu nombre- Sakura le pregunto amablemente

-S-soy Karin- Ella dijo y Sakura le sonrió

-Muy bien Karin, te puedes parar?- Ella pregunto y la ayudo a pararse, pero ella hizo un gesto de dolor cuando Sakura toco su espalda –Te duele la espalda?-

-Si…Ami me pateo- Karin dijo y volteo a ver a Sakura

-Entonces te ayudare con tu mochila- Sakura dijo y se volteo a ver al espejo, tenía unas cortada en su mandíbula y su mejilla derecha roja por los golpes que le dio Ami, pero decidió no ponerle importancia, cuando Karin se paró Sakura ya traía ambas mochilas

-Porque me ayudas?- Ella pregunto, mientras Sakura la ayudaba a caminar

-Porque no?- Sakura le respondió con otra pregunta

-Ni siquiera somos amigas Haruno!- Ella le dijo mientras iban saliendo de baño y se fueron a su clase

-Bueno…yo te considero amiga- La pelirosa le dijo con una sonrisa y ambas quedaron en silencio mientras Sakura ayudaba a Karin a caminar

-Haruno….- Karin dijo mirando al piso

-Hm?-

-Gracias…- Karin dijo y le dio una sonrisa la cual Sakura regreso

* * *

**Hola! que tal? les gusto? decidí poner a Karin, ella necesita mas amor :'3 pero dejando eso de lado... **

**Tsukipyonpon**

**DULCECITO311**

**Shiori-Uchiha-Otori**

**sakurita-akatsuki**

**Minene Uryuu**

**Gracias por comentar! XD**


	9. Quienes son ellos?

Cuando Sakura y Karin entraron a clases todos se las quedaron viendo, la maestra Kurenai se las quedo viendo un poco sorprendida

Sakura ayudo a Karin a llegar a su lugar y la sentó lentamente, cuando ya estaba sentada se quitó la mochila de Karin y la puso al suelo junto a ella

-Cuál es tu libreta?- Sakura pregunto buscando en la mochila de Karin

-La rosa…- Karin dijo, Sakura asintió y saco su libreta y lapicera y los puso sobre su escritorio, Karin le sonrió amablemente y Sakura le regreso la sonrisa, Sakura después se dirigió a su lugar pero la voz de Kurenai la detuvo a medio camino

-Disculpa Sakura-chan, pero dime porque llegan 30 minutos tarde a mi clase?- Kurenai dijo prestándole más atención a la hora que llegaron en vez de las heridas que traían

-Fue mi…- Karin empezó a decir pero Sakura le gano

-Disculpe Kurenai-sensei fue mi culpa, no volverá a suceder- Sakura dijo

-Pero tendré que darles un castigo- Kurenai dijo

-Estoy totalmente de acuerdo, pero Karin no tiene la culpa, ella no merece ser castigada- Sakura dijo firmemente y Kurenai asintió

-Hablaremos de eso luego de clases- Kurenai dijo y empezó a dar su clase pero nadie le ponía atención ya que solo miraban a Sakura mientras se sentaba lentamente ya que también le dolía un poco el cuerpo, mientras pasaba la clase todos veían a Sakura, cada movimiento que hacia un pequeño gesto de dolor, pero de vez en cuando volteaba a ver a Karin y ella también la veía.

Cuando acabo la clase, Sakura fue directo a Karin y la ayudo a pararse

-Karin crees poder ir tu sola a tu clase? Tengo que ver cuál es mi castigo- Sakura le dijo

-No, tomare el castigo contigo- Karin le dijo y Sakura le sonrió y caminaron hacia la maestra, la cual estaba sentada en su escritorio

-Muy bien chicas, como castigo deben ayudar en los preparativos del festival está bien?- Kurenai dijo con una sonrisa y las chicas asistieron y salieron del salón, cuando salieron vieron a todos sus amigos y los Akatsuki esperándola

-Um…Sakura, yo me puedo ir sola- Karin dijo

-Segura? Pero tenemos la siguiente clase juntas también- Sakura le comento

-No, pienso ir a la enfermería, me das mi mochila?- Karin dijo y Sakura asintió y se la dio, Karin se alejó y Sakura camino hacia sus amigos quienes corrieron hacia ella

-Sakura-chan estas bien!?- Tobi y Naruto gritaron en unión

-Me duele la cara y el cuerpo, pero si estoy bien- Sakura dijo sonriendo y se apoyó en Zetsu

-Pero que te paso, alguien te golpeo verdad?- Itachi pregunto molesto y preocupado

-Um…podrías decir eso…- Sakura dijo algo nervioso

-QUE?!- Ellos gritaron

-Quien te lastimo!? Ese maldito las va a pagar!- Hidan dijo enojado

-Sakura, quien se atrevió a ponerte una mano encima?- Neji pregunto con el ceño fruncido, y no era el único, todos estaban igual o peor que el

-…- Sakura no respondió y Pein la agarro de los hombros

-quien te golpeo?- El dijo con una voz intimidante

-A…Ami- Sakura dijo volteando hacia el otro lado

-QUE! DEJASTE QUE ESTA P**** TE GOLPEARA!?- Las chicas gritaron (menos Hinata) y Hidan

-Déjenme contarles que paso…- Sakura dijo y les empezó a contar lo que había pasado, ellos escuchaban todo muy atentos, cuando Sakura les conto que dejo que Ami descargara su ira en ella en vez de a Karin se enojaron

-Hubieras dejado que la golpearan a ella- Sasori murmuro molesto

-Ya dejemos eso de lado, hay que ir a clases- Sakura dijo y empezó a caminar hacia su clase, sus amigos la vieron alejarse y decidieron seguirla

Cuando acabo la escuela los chicos estaban reunidos en el estacionamiento

-Takano va a venir a recogerte?- Ino pregunto entusiasmada

-No, el dejo una nota en casa diciendo que tuvo una emergencia, no volverá hasta la noche…- Sakura le dijo

-Si no tienes nadie quien te recoja te puedo dar un aventón- Sasuke le sugirió

-Apoyo la idea de mi hermanito- Itachi dijo uniéndose a la conversación

-No te preocupes, alguien si vendrá a recogerme- Sakura les dijo justo cuando un Toyota 4runner negra se estaciono a unos metros frente a ellos, de él salieron tres chicos muy guapos, el que salió del asiento del conductor tenía pelo rojo del mismo largo que el de Takano, peinado en una forma rebelde, su piel era blanca y sus ojos eran azul cielo, el chico era alto y delgado con sus músculos bien definidos además traía un piercing en su oreja derecha. Traía puesto unos pantalones de mezclilla y una chamarra de piel abierta dejando ver su camiseta azul fuerte que traía abajo, tenis negro, un cigarro en su boca mientras sus manos estaban en las bolsas de su pantalón, se veía muy intimidante. El chico que salió de asiento del copiloto tenía pelo café claro peinada de una forma elegante pero rebelde y tenía ojos negros, el venía vestido con pantalón negro, camisa blanca con una corbata negra alrededor de su cuello, la cual no estaba muy apretada haciéndolo ver sexy, y traía tenis negros que combinaban con su pantalón. Hasta al último el que salió de la puerta del asiento trasero, él se veía más joven que los otros dos, su pelo era café oscuro que era cubierto con una gorra naranja fuerte, sus ojos eran del mismo color que su cabello y su piel era blanca como los otros dos, traía puesto una camiseta ancha color blanca arremangada hasta los codos, unos bermudas de mezclilla que le llegaban un poco arriba de las rodillas dejando ver sus calcetas cafés oscuras y sus tenis blancos con líneas rojas. Cuando los tres chicos salieron del auto empezaron a ver a su alrededor como buscando a alguien, luego cuando voltearon a ver a Sakura y los chicos empezaron a caminar hacia ellos

-Quienes son esos papacitos!?- Konan pregunto sonrojada

-No lo sé, pero quiero saberlo- Temari dijo con baba saliendo de su boca y las chicas asintieron.

Los tres misteriosos chicos se detuvieron en frente del grupo y sonrieron de medio lado cuando voltearon a ver a la pelirosa y ella hizo lo mismo

-Es bueno verte de nuevo Yuu-sama- Sakura le dijo inclinando su cabeza como símbolo de respeto

-Lo mismo digo…- El chico de pelo rojo dijo con una voz ronca y sensual mientras sacaba su cigarro de la boca.

-Veo que aun te metes en problemas- El chico de pelo café oscuro dijo señalando sus heridas de la cara

-Ya me conoces Tora…- Sakura le dijo, el chico más joven se acercó a Sakura y ellos chocaron puños y los dejaron juntos.

-Es bueno tenerte de vuelta pelo de chicle- El chico dijo con una sonrisa de medio lado

-Gracias Hatori-chan- Sakura le dijo en un tono de burla mientras separaban sus puños

-No me digas –chan! Eso es para niñas!- Hatori dijo enojado

-Pero si tú eres una niña, mi pequeña peleonera- Sakura le dijo con una sonrisa de medio lado, el chico solo bufó molesto

-Sakura quienes son ellos?- Naruto pregunto

-Ellos son integrantes de mi banda- Sakura les dijo – Él es Yuu, mi leader- Ella dijo y señalo al chico de pelo rojo quien asintió en forma de respeto – Este es Tora, la mano derecha de Yuu- Ella señalo al chico de pelo café oscuro quien les sonrió

-Mucho gusto- Tora dijo

-Y finalmente, Hatori-chan el idiota del grupo- Sakura dijo señalándolo con flojera

-A QUIEN LE LLAMAS IDIOTA PELO DE CHICLE?!- Hatori le grito

-Un gusto soy Ino!- Ino grito y se abalanzo hacia ellos pero Konan la empujo

-Y-y yo soy Konan- Ella les dijo

-Un gusto chicas- Tora les dijo sonriendo haciéndolas sonrojar

-Porque ustedes les gusta molestar a la gente?- Sakura les pregunto suspirando

-Eso es lo que hacemos- Hatori le dijo con una sonrisa de superioridad

Sakura solo suspiro, luego escucho que alguien gritaba su nombre, ellos voltearon a ver la entrada de la escuela y vieron a Karin parada ahí

-Denme un momento…- Sakura les dijo y camino hacia Karin

-Que pasa Karin?- Sakura le pregunto y Karin se veía algo preocupada

-Um…bueno, cuando fui a la enfermería me encontré a Ami…la escuche hablando con un hombre muy misterioso, ella le dijo que tu ibas a pagar, ella contrató a un grupo para lastimarte - Karin le dijo

-Enserio? Gracias por decirme- Sakura le agradeció -Y escuchaste a quienes contrataron?-

-…A-Akumi creo- Karin dijo recordando y Sakura ensancho los ojos, esa bando era muy peligroso! Ella los conocía muy bien ya que ellos le arruinaron su vida, esos bastardos eran muy violentos y si alguien estaba en sus caminos no lo dudaban dos veces para eliminarlo, es por ello que se llamaron Akumi, que significa 'Pesadilla'.

-Gracias Karin, te prometo ser cuidadosa- Sakura le sonrió y se despidieron

Fue a su grupo de amigos, quien seguía viendo a Karin con enojo

-Que quería la bruja?- Ino le pregunto

-Nada importante…- Sakura dijo con un suspiro

-Oi, Sakura! Ya vámonos, tengo hambre!- Hatori grito agarrándose el estomago

-Aa…bueno adiós chiquillos- Yuu dijo y se dirigió a su auto mientras Hatori ya estaba tratando de abrir la puerta del auto desesperadamente

-Bueno nos vemos luego chicos- Sakura dijo y se fue junto a Tomo

-Dios! Sakura está rodeada por chicos guapisisismos!- Konan grito, mientras veía a la pelirosa sentándose a lado de Hatori y cerró la puerta del auto

-Tsk…no tan guapos como yo!- Kiba les dijo.

* * *

Mientras tanto Sakura y sus amigos estaban platicando de diversas cosas, hasta que salió un tema en específico

-Y…que tal tu estancia en la cárcel?- Hatori pregunto

Sakura quien estaba viendo fuera de la ventana recargando su mejilla sobre su mano, solo encogió los hombros restándole importancia

-Déjala en paz Hatori, acaba de salir no la atormentes con esas cosas- Tomo le dijo

-Hm…-Fue lo único que Sakura dijo y siguió viendo fuera de la ventana, ellos estuvieron en silencio hasta que llegaron a un restaurante muy elegante

-Bienvenida de vuelta- Tomo le dijo emocionado

-Gracias!- Sakura dijo con una sonrisa –conque por fin estoy de vuelta…- Sakura se murmuro a sí misma y entraron al restaurante

* * *

**Hola chicos! Al fin está aquí el capítulo, quiero decir perdón por la tardanza pero con la escuela y todo no me da mucho tiempo, por eso les pido que sean pacientes, no se preocupen continuare con esta historia solo esperen XD**

**annie Darcy**

**KariiZ113**

**Carlitaa**

**saralas**

**lin mellin de usui**

**vampire andrea**

**Shiori-Uchiha-Otori**

**Tsukipyonpon**

**Minene Uryuu**

**Gracias por comentar XD!**


	10. Fotografia

Al entrar al restaurante, una sonrisa adorno el rostro de Sakura, todo era como lo recordaba, mesas tapadas con manteles rojos y encima un mantel más pequeño de color blanco, sus sillas elegantes de color dorado, las paredes pintadas de color crema y con adornos elegantes y antiguos, cortinas color escarlata sobre las ventanas, el bar que estaba en una esquina del salón, tenía sus copas perfectamente limpias, botellas todas muy bien organizadas, y la mesa impecable. Pero lo que hizo sonreír más a Sakura fue ver a todos sus viejos amigos sentados en un sillón al fondo. No eran muchos ni pocos, había aproximadamente unos trece u catorce chicos ahí, Sakura era la única chica lo suficientemente buena para estar ahí.

-Sakura!- Ellos le gritaron y corrieron hacia ella, ella les dio una sonrisa y fue saludando a cada uno.

-Muy bien chicos, ahora que llego nuestra chica, a comer!- Tomo dijo y todos se sentaron en las mesas y empezaron a comer y a celebrar como solían hacer. Sakura se sentó en la mesa del centro con Yuu, Hatori y Tomo

-Um…Yuu-sama, como ya salí de la cárcel…me preguntaba…si…- Sakura empezó a decir viendo atentamente su comida mientras hablaba

-Quieres que te de trabajo no?- Yuu le pregunto sacando un cigarro y encendedor, lo prendió y se lo puso en la boca –Pero no pienso darte el mismo que tenías antes de que eso pasara- Él dijo serio y Sakura solo dijo que no con la cabeza

-Pero me gustaría un trabajo que sea encubierto ya sabe, no quiero que las personas en mi escuela sepan…- Sakura le dijo subiendo la mirada para verlo en los ojos, el asintió y cerró los ojos

-Muy bien, necesitare un espía y tú serás perfecta para el trabajo, te daré los detalles luego- Yuu le dijo mientras sacaba el cigarro de la boca y dejaba que el humo saliera por su boca

-Gracias líder- Sakura dijo respetuosamente

-Genial! Hace mucho que no andamos juntos pelo de chicle!- Hatori dijo mientras se metía un pedazo de comida a la boca

-Dímelo a mí, cuatro años sin hacer nada que obedecer las órdenes de unos malditos policías no es muy divertido que digamos...- Sakura dijo recargándose en su silla dejando salir un suspiro, Tomo se paró y agarro su copa y aclaro su garganta

-Chicos! Hoy estamos celebrando porque nuestra flor de cerezo, después del trágico accidente, está de vuelta!- Tomo dijo entusiasmado y todos gritaron y sonrieron al escucharlo –Un brindis por el cerezo de Yume!- Él dijo y todos brindaron y celebraron, mientras Sakura solo sonreía sin poder evitarlo, por fin estaba en casa.

* * *

Cuando acabaron la comida, empezaron a divertirse como en los viejos tiempos, pero después de unas horas Sakura decidió ir a casa, ya que tenía mucha tarea (MADITA TAREA!) Yuu se ofreció a llevarla y así fue.

-Bueno, nos vemos luego mocosa, salúdame a Takano- Yuu dijo mientras Sakura salía del auto

-Claro, adiós jefe- Sakura dijo y se metió a su casa.

Cuando entro se dio cuenta de que no había ninguna luz prendida, se le hizo extraño ya que pensó que Takano ya había llegado, ella se puso en posición de ataque cuando escucho un ruido en la cocina, lenta y cuidadosamente Sakura comino hacia la cocina, en el camino agarro una bate de baseball que estaba junto a una mesa de la entrada, ella pego su espalda a la puerta que estaba junto a la cocina.

_-Serán los chicos que Ami contrato?-_ Sakura pensó, mientras seguía escuchando ruidos en la cocina que estaba a oscuras, Sakura no podía ver nada pero solo metió su mano dentro del cuarto y toco el contacto para prender la luz, espero al momento indicado, cuando escucho unos pasos Sakura no lo pensó dos veces para prender la luz y correr hacia el enemigo

-AHH!- El enemigo dijo cuando vio a Sakura correr hacia el, lo cual hizo que se detuviera y mirara al sujeto quien era…Takano.

-Takano?- Sakura pregunto ingenua

-Si genio, soy yo, puedes a pagar la luz…tengo migraña- Él dijo, en una mano tenía un vaso con agua y la otra sobre su cabeza

-Si lo siento…- Sakura dijo y fue a apagar la luz, escucho como Takano salía de la habitación y se sentaba en el sillón de la sala, la pelirosa lo siguió y se sentó junto a el

-Como te fue en lo que sea que hiciste todo el día?- Sakura le pregunto

-Bien, tuve que entregar unos papeles a unos sujetos que Yuu contrato, y que tal a ti? Fuiste a ver a los chicos?- El chico le pregunto

-Sí, fue divertido, pero bueno me voy a hacer mi tarea, buenas noches- Sakura dijo y le dijo un pequeño beso en su cabeza, escucho un 'buenas noches' de Takano y subió las escaleras y se dirigió a su cuarto hacer su tarea. Cuando acabo se fue a dormir.

* * *

Al día siguiente Sakura se paró y se bañó, al salir se cambió en unos shorts de mezclilla negros que le llegaban a medio muslo dejando ver sus piernas largas y delgadas, se puso una camisa de Takano azul fuerte, la cual le quedaba un poco grande, encima de una camiseta sin mangas blanca debajo, converse color negro con morado y dejo su cabello suelto dejándolo caer sobre sus hombros y pecho.

Cuando bajo a desayunar, Takano se sonrojo al verla pero decidió ocultarlo bajando la cabeza ligeramente y empezar una conversación con Sakura. Cuando acabaron de desayunar, Takano fue a dejar a la pelirosa a la escuela.

-Te veo luego- Takano dijo mientras Sakura cerraba la puerta

-Luego…- Sakura dijo y se dirigió a la escuela con sus manos detrás de su cabeza flojamente.

Mientas iba caminando por el patio de la escuela se dio cuenta de que todos la estaban mirando, los chicos la veían con deseo y con cara de pervertidos, muchas chicas la veían celosas otras hasta le hacían gestos, pero ella no les presto atención y siguió caminando, al llegar a los corredores, ella vio a una maestra teniendo dificultades para cargar unos libros y papeles.

-Maestra necesita ayuda?- Sakura le pregunto

-E-eh? Si por favor- Dijo la maestra acomodando sus lentes y dándole a Sakura unos de sus papeles y libros, ella caminaron hacia su salón de clases el cual estaba hasta el otro lado de la escuela

-Gracias por ayudarme Haruno-san- La maestra le agradeció

-No se preocupe maestra, es todo un placer- Sakura dijo con una pequeña sonrisa

-Disculpa Haruno-san, pero usted va a ayudar en el festival verdad?- La maestra pregunto y la pelirosa asintió

-Sí, mañana y pasado tengo que ayudar con la decoración y también ayudare a tener todo organizado- Sakura le dijo

-muy bien, entonces te veré ese día después de clases, ah y quisiera pedirte un favor- La maestra le dijo y Sakura alzo una ceja, la maestra le sonrió y continuo -Te gustaría formar parte de la casa embrujada del festival?- Ella le pregunto, los ojos de la pelirosa se agrandaron y luego sonrió felizmente

-Me encantaría! Que tendría que hacer?- Ella pregunto

-Ayudaras a otros chicos a asustar a los alumnos, podrías conseguirte un excelente disfraz y esconderte para espera a los alumnos y BOOM! Los asustas!- La maestra dijo entusiasmada

-Genial! Pero yo tendré que cantar en el concierto- Sakura dijo un poco triste

-No te preocupes, el concierto es hasta el final y la casa estará abierta durante todo el tiempo, y no te preocupes puedes pasear y disfrutar de festival con tus amigos si quieres- La maestra le dijo y sonrieron las dos.

Al llegar a su salón entraron a su clase donde ya estaban todos los alumnos.

-Hola chicos, perdón por la tardanza- La maestra les dijo mientras entraba al salón con Sakura detrás de ella

-TE VES SEXY NENA!- Una voz grito desde atrás del salón, Sakura volteo para encontrase con nada más y nada menos con…Hidan. Estaba con los demás Akatsuki, ella dio un gruñido mientras dejaba las cosas de la maestra sobre su escritorio

-Gracias Haruno- La maestra dijo, ella asintió y se dirigió a la puerta

-No me vas a decir hola?- Deidara le grito pero Sakura le ignoro completamente.

Ella decidió caminar hacia su salón ya que sabía que Kakashi llegaría tarde, cuando llego al salón abrió la puerta y todos la voltearon a ver.

-SEXY MAMA!- Ino le grito mientras se reía

-HERMOSURA!- Suigetsu, Kiba y Kankuro le gritaron desde su lugar, Sakura solo dio un bostezo mientras los saludaba con la mano, se dirigió a su lugar y se sentó mientras cerraba sus ojos

-Qué onda preciosa?- Naruto le dijo coqueto mientras se sentaba en su escritorio, Sakura solo soltó una risita

-Buenos días Naruto- Sakura le dijo

-SAKURA!- Ino grito mientras se abalanzaba a ella y la abrazaba

-Hola Ino- Sakura le dijo

-Tienes que conseguirme una cita con uno de tus tantos amigos sexys!- Ino le dijo poniéndose de rodillas

-Vamos Ino, no me pidas eso…creo que sería más fácil hacer que Gai-sensei dejara de usar esos trajes tan ajustados- Sakura dijo con un suspiro

-Así de difícil?- Chouji preguntó y ella asintió

-Ellos son unos amargados, siempre están "las chicas son molestas" o "Las citas son inútiles y molestas"…estoy empezando a creer que son unos gays- Sakura dijo pensativa

-PORFAVOR SAKURA! SERIA LA CHICA MAS FELIZ DE TODAS SI ME CONSIGUES UNA CITA CON UNO DE ELLOS!- Ino grito con lágrimas anime saliendo de sus ojos

-Ugh…déjame ver qué puedo hacer- Sakura dijo rascándose la parte de atrás del cuello

-AH! TE AMO MUCHO SAKURA-CHAN! ERES UNA GRAN AMIGA!- Ino le dijo mientras la abrazaba

-Déjala Ino la vas a matar- Shikamaru dijo con un bostezo

-UPS…- Ino dijo mientras soltaba a Sakura quien dio un suspiro de alivio y le sonrió

En la clase de Artes Kurenai les dijo que tomaran fotos, todos tomaron una cámara y se dirigieron hacia el patio de la escuela donde todos se pusieron a tomar fotos de lo que les gustaba. Sakura estaba tomando la foto de unas rosas cuando escuchó a alguien detrás de ella, volteo para ver a Sasori.

-Necesitas algo Sasori?- Sakura le pregunto

-Sí, quiero tomarte una foto- Sasori dijo con una sonrisa de medio lado

-No…- Sakura dijo y siguió tomando fotos a las flores

-Sakura?- Sasori le hablo, y Sakura volteo a verlo justo cuando Sasori le tomo una foto, Sakura solo parpadeo

-Me acabas de tomar una foto?- Sakura le pregunto mientras volvía a parpadear incrédulamente

-Sí, y saliste muy linda!- Sasori dijo con una risita mientras le enseñaba la foto, Sakura se sonrojo un poquitito

-Bórrala!- Sakura le dijo con un puchero muy tierno, en ese momento Sasori casi se vuelve loco.

-No…- Sasori dijo y levanto su brazo con la cámara en su mano mientras Sakura daba pequeños brinquitos para poder agarrarla –Eres muy pequeña y tierna Sa-ku-ra-chan- Él dijo con una risa

-Calla! Dámela- Sakura dijo con otro puchero

Sasori se seguía negando, al final Sakura término persiguiendo a Sasori quien traía la cámara y se reía de ella, la pelirosa lo persiguió por todo el jardín, después Sasori se escondió detrás de un árbol y cuando Sakura paso a lado del árbol él la abrazo por atrás, Sakura brinco un poquito.

-Sasori!- Sakura dijo con otro puchero mientras Sasori se reía, él se inclinó para darle un beso en el cachete, pero Sakura se volteo justo en el momento y…

_CHU!_

Sus labios chocaron, ambos tenían sus ojos bien abiertos y sus caras un poco rojas, después de unos segundos se separaron

-Qué onda!?- Sakura el pregunto poniendo una mano sobre sus labios tapándolos

-L-lo siento no fue mi intención- Sasori dijo apenado _–Son tan suaves…- _Sasori pensó recordando sus labios, Sakura solo dio un suspiro y empezó a caminar hacia donde estaban las rosas que había estado tomando fotos

-Está bien Sasori, pero borra la foto!- Sakura le dijo mientras seguía caminando

-Aja…- Sasori murmuro, volteo a ver la cámara y se quedó viendo la foto de la pelirosa, se veía tan linda e inocente, su pelo rosa hacia destacar más sus ojos verdes y su piel blanca parecía de porcelana, su nariz abotonada y sus labios de un color rosa suave. Sasori volvió a sonreír – Borrarla? Ni en sueños…- Sasori se dijo a sí mismo y siguió tomando fotos de otras cosas

Cuando acabaron fueron a imprimir sus fotografías.

-Que linda foto Sakura-chan!- Tenten le dijo viendo sus fotos –Tu si sabes de esto!-

-Enserio lo crees? Gracias- Sakura le agradeció

-EH?! COMO TOMASTE ESA FOTO!?- Una voz grito detrás de ellas, voltearon a ver a todos lo chicos viendo a Sasori quien sonreía con superioridad.

-No les interesa…- Él les dijo con una sonrisa de medio lado.

-Que está pasando?- Temari pregunto mientras las chicas se unían al grupito

-Sakura-chan! Porque Sasori tienen una foto tuya y Tobi no!?- Tobi le pregunto mientras le abrazaba una pierna

-Foto….mía…? OI! Sasori te dije que la borraras!- Sakura le dijo señalándole

-Si lo sé, pero nunca dije que lo haría- Sasori le dijo

-Ugh…eres imposible…-

-QUIERO UNA COPIA!- Naruto le dijo

-Si Sasori dame una!- Deidara le dijo

-…estoy de acuerdo- Itachi y Sasuke dijeron

-….- Sakura se les quedo viendo mientras se peleaban por su foto -…..Odio la esucuela…- Sakura dijo con un suspiro

* * *

**TADA! Les gusto? puse un poco de Sasosaku en este capitulo! XD Gracias por esperar! pronto subiré el otro...espero.**

**Shiori-Uchiha-Otori**

**annie Darcy**

**Minene Uryuu**

**vampire Andrea**

**annie Darcy**

**Gracias por el review! XD**


	11. Capitulo sin nombre :3

Después de la clase se dirigieron al gimnasio donde Gai les puso a hacer unos calentamientos.

-Ugh…odio hacer ejercicio- Ino dijo mientras se quitaba el sudor de la frente.

-Vamos Ino no te quejes tanto, ya que todos lo estamos haciendo- Temari le dijo –Deberías ser más como Sakura!- Ella dijo y señalo a la pelirosa quien estaba haciendo sus ejercicios sin quejarse.

-MUY BIEN CHICOS! HOY SUBIREMOS ESTA CUERDA, TIENEN QUE LLEGAR AL TECHO Y BAJAR LA BANDERA!- Gai dijo señalando una cuerda que tenía nudos y subía al techo, hasta arriba había una bandera de color azul atada a la cuerda.

-ESO ES IMPOSIBLE!- Ino grito y callo de rodillas al piso

-Nada es imposible…- Sakura le dijo

-Sakura-chan tiene razón, hagámoslo!- Naruto grito y dio un puñetazo al aire

-MUY BIEN PREIMERO, NARUTO!- Gai le dijo, Naruto corrió hacia la cuerda y dio un brinquito para agarrarse de ella, entrelazo los pies, trato de subir pero no podía, lo intento una y otra vez, pero no podía, al final cayó al piso de sentón

-…..MUY BIEN! AHORA HIDAN!- Gai grito y Hidan camino hacia la cuerda y fue subiendo, no subió mucho ya que sus brazos se cansaron y cayó al suelo. Así fueron pasando todos unos subieron más que otros, unos hicieron el total ridículo y muchos subieron medio camino pero nadie lo logro….pero aún faltaba nuestra pelirosa.

-OK ULTIMA ES SAKURA!- Gai dijo mientras daba una sonrisa de 100 wats.

-Suerte Sakura-chan!...no como nosotros- Kiba dijo

-100 pesos a que no lo logra- Tenten dijo

-YO CREO QUE SI LO LOGRA!- Tobi grito

Todos empezaron a decir sus opiniones y al final tuvieron sus apuestas, al final los únicos que creyeron que lo lograría fue Suigetsu Lee, Tobi, Naruto, Hinata y Shino.

-Muy pocos creen en mi- Sakura dijo con un suspiro viendo la cuerda.

-No lo tomes personal preciosa!- Kankuro le dijo con una sonrisa

Sakura solo volvió a suspirar y sujetó la cuerda, la miro y cerró sus ojos, sintió la cuerda entre sus manos mientras respiraba calmadamente, abrió sus ojos y empezó a subir la cuerda a una velocidad que nadie más había subido, empezó a subir y a subir, escuchaba como todos le echaban porras, de repente sus manos se resbalan de la cuerda y empieza a caer hacia abajo, escucho como unos gritaron su nombre, se sujetó más fuerte, sus manos se sentían como se quemaban pero pudo detenerse, siguió subiendo hasta que estaba más de medio camino. Para la pelirosa esto era fácil, había hecho esto cuando era pequeña y también en la cárcel. Ella ya estaba a punto de llegar ya podía tocar la bandera.

- VAMOS SAKURA PUEDES HACERLO!- Sus amigos le gritaron

Ella soltó la cuerda con una mano y la estiro para alcanzar la bandera, sus dedos ya tocaban la bandera, solo un poco más, se estiro hasta que la tomo y la jalo para que se desamarrara, cuando lo logro todos empezaron a aplaudir, chiflar, gritar etc.

Sakura se fue deslizando hacia abajo hasta que toco el suelo y sus amigos corrieron a ella y felicitarla, ella les sonrió y le entrego la bandera a Gai antes de que la campana sonara, ellos se fueron a cambiar mientras que Gai y Lee lloraban estilo anime y sonreían por el logro de Sakura.

-Ouch…- Sakura dijo tocando las palmas de sus manos, estaban rojas ya que se quemó un poco con la cuerda.

-Q-que pasa S-Sakura-chan?- Hinata pregunto

-No nada, no te preocupes- Sakura le dijo y termino de cambiarse.

Los chicos salieron de los vestidores y se dirigieron al estacionamiento como todos los días.

-POR FIN, ES FIN DE SEMANA!- Kiba grito mientras salía corriendo.

-Oye Sakura, mañana quieres ir a mi casa? Pienso hacer una noche de películas!- Naruto le dijo

-Claro, quienes irán?- Ella le pregunto

- Teme, Temari, Gaara, Ino, Shikamaru, Hinata, Sai….bueno irán todos!- Naruto le dijo emocionado y Sakura solo se rio

-Claro Naruto, ahí estaré- Sakura le dijo y Naruto le dio su dirección

-Bien, a las 3 eh?- Naruto le dijo levantando tres dedos –Ah y traite ropa o lo que sea ya que te podrás quedar la noche como los demás-

-Muy bien, ADIOS CHICOS!- Sakura se despidió de ellos mientras caminaba al auto de Takano, escucho sus amigos decir un 'adios' y 'mañana te veo'.

Cuando subió al auto vio a Takano que estaba muy serio, tenía un pequeño puchero.

-Qué pasa?- Sakura le pregunto

-Ya no me prestas atención…- Takano le dijo enojado

-…- Sakura se le quedo viendo antes de que se empezara a carcajear

-NO TE RIAS, Hablo enserio!- Takano le dijo mientras salía de la escuela y empezaba a conducir hacia su casa.

-Vamos Takano, no estés celoso!- Sakura le dijo con una última risita

-Hm!- Takano le dijo poniéndose un poco rojo, ya que lo anterior lo había dicho sin pensar y hasta ahorita estaba recapitulando lo que dijo, fue sacado de sus pensamientos cuando sintió algo suave sombre su mejilla, y se sonrojo aún más ya que la pelirosa le había besado la mejilla

-Recuerda que solo tengo solo un mejor amigo, y ese eres tu- Sakura le dijo mientras veía fuera de la ventana con una sonrisa

-…Gracias, Sakura- Takano dijo con una sonrisa

Cuando llegaron a casa, comieron y decidieron ver películas, ordenaron comida china y todo.

-Y…Ahora que película vemos?- Sakura le pregunto

-No lo sé…que tal si solo vemos la tele?- Takano le pregunto mientras tomaba el control y cambiaba el canal

-Dejale ahí- Sakura le dijo a Takano cuando iba cambiando los canales, le detuvo en un programa llamado 'Terapia de shock' (Esta bueno ese programa) Ellos empezaron a verlo mientras unos policías trataban de asustar a unos chicos y los metían a unas celdas

-Eso hacen en la cárcel?- Takano le pregunto a Sakura un poco preocupado porque si era asi, seguramente maltrataron mucho a la pelirosa

-No…- Ella dijo sin despegar sus ojos de la televisión -…Es mucho peor-

-Enserio? Te compadezco, aparte tu no merecías eso- Takano le dijo mientras ponía su mano sobre su hombro de la chico

-No te preocupes, aprendí mucho en la cárcel sabes? Creo que me he convertido en una mejor persona- Sakura le dijo con una sonrisa, la cual Takano le regreso

Al poco rato de ver televisión Sakura se quedó dormida encima de Takano, si tu entraras a la habitación pensarías otra cosa ya que estaban en una posición un poco…intima? Takano estaba acostado sobre el sillón dejando una mano y pierna colgar del mientras él estaba a sus ancha sobre el sillón, la cabeza de Sakura estaba acomodada en su cuello mientras sus pequeños brazos abrazaban el dorso del chico mientras sus manos de él estaban abrazando su pequeña cintura, sus piernas estaban entrelazadas con las de él, parecían una pareja.

-Quieres café Sakura?- Takano le pregunto pero no le respondió, él la volteo a ver y se dio cuenta que estaba dormida, tomo su quijada entre sus dedos y alzo levemente su cara para vela mejor, se acero a ella y le dio un pequeño y suave beso en los labios

-Duerme bien, mi florecilla- Takano le dijo mientras dejaba que el sueño lo dominara.

_-No te preocupes Sakura-chan…yo te quiero…- El chico de sus pesadillas dijo_

_-Nozomi…- Sakura murmuro –porqué...?- Ella pregunto_

_-Que pasa Sakura-chan?- Nozomi le pregunto mientras se acercaba a ella pero Sakura dio un paso para atrás_

_-Deja de atormentarme Nozomi! Hace mucho que no tenía pesadillas, porque tenían que regresar? Porque tenías que regresar!? _

_-Sakura, nunca podrás olvidarme, como yo que nunca te olvidare- Nozomi le dijo con una sonrisa_

_-NO! YA NO!- Sakura dijo mientras sacudía su cabeza de lado a lado con sus oídos aun tapados_

_-YA BASTA! Me dijiste que jamás te irías! Me lo prometiste- Sakura le grito, ella sintió como las lágrimas empezaban a caer_

_-__Sakura no llores…me duele verte así…- Nozomi dijo antes de desaparecer –Recuerda que __el dolor es inevitable, el sufrimiento es opcional- Nozomi le dijo antes de que volviera a desaparecer_

Sakura despertó algo agitada, volteo a ver dónde estaba y reconoció que estaba en la sala, también se dio cuenta de que estaba encima de un dormido Takano, Sakura le sonrió y se paró cuidadosamente para no despertarlo. Subió a su cuarto y se dio un baño, cuando acabo se cambió en unos pantalones entubados azules y una playera morada con una rosa negra en medio. Cuando bajo a la cocina, vio que Takano estaba haciendo desayuno, Sakura sonrió de medio lado al verlo, ya que su ropa estaba toda arrugada y doblada, tenía un almohadazo en la parte de atrás de su cabeza y unos cuantos pelos parados, parecía que le había dado una descarga eléctrica.

-Buenos días dormilón- Sakura le dijo mientras se sentaba

-Buenos días dormilona- Takano le dijo mientras ponía unos platos en la mesa y empezaron a comer

-Oye hoy me voy a quedar a la casa de un amigo, ya que me invitaron- Sakura le dijo a Takano y el asintió

-Que bien, yo también iba a estar fuera esta noche, los chicos quieren embriagarse- Takano dijo con una sonrisa de medio lado

-Aja…solo espero que no tomen mucho- Sakura dijo dejando salir una carcajada –O terminen en el callejón, solo en calzones y tengan un bra, lentes y bigotes pintados con plumón permanente-

-ESO SOLO FUE UNA VEZ!- Takano le dijo indignado

-Seguro…?- Sakura le pregunto y Takano volteo su mirada a otro lado

-Bueno está bien tal vez dos veces- Él dijo

-Aja….lo que tú digas- Sakura le dijo

En eso sonó el timbre y Sakura fue a responder, se sorprendió al ver a Yuu, Tomo y Hatori

-HOLA!- Tomo y Hatori gritaron

-H-hola?- Sakura dijo y se hizo a un lado para que pasaran

-HOLA CHICOS!- Takano salió de la cocina.

-Hola! Y que hacen?- Hatori le pregunto mientras entraban a la cocina

-Nada solo platicábamos de la vez que ustedes se pusieron pedos y amanecieron todos pintarrajeados- Sakura sonrió de medio lado al ver que todos se sonrojaban, incluso Yuu tenía un pequeño sonrojo sobre sus mejillas

-Calla pelo de chicle, eso no es nada gracioso!- Hatori le dijo señalándola acusadoramente

-Si!...no sabes que trabajo nos costó quitar el plumón- Tomo dijo con un suspiro

- la verdad si lo sé, ya que yo fui la que los ayudo a quitárselo- Sakura dijo mientras se sentaba y seguía comiendo

-...cierto…- Yuu dijo recordando

-Solo espero que no les vuelva a pasar- Sakura dijo y volteo a ver el reloj, eran casi la 1 de la tarde –Bueno voy a hacer mi maleta, con su permiso- Sakura dijo y salió de la cocina.

-Maleta? Sakura va a ir de viaje?- Hatori le pregunto

-Nah…va a ir a la casa de unos amigos o algo así- Takano dijo moviendo su mano restándole importancia

-Oh…- Fue lo único que ellos dijeron antes de seguir platicando

Sakura empezó a preparar su maleta y todo, decidió limpiar un poco su cuarto antes de irse, para matar el tiempo. Cuando termino bajo y vio a los chicos jugando videojuegos en la sala.

-Oigan, me pueden dar un aventón?- Sakura les pregunto, ellos asintieron y le pusieron pausa al juego y se subieron a la camioneta de Yuu.

Cuando llegaron a la casa (mansión) de Naruto, se estacionar frente a ella. Sakura se bajó del auto y los chicos también

-Porque se bajan?- Sakura les pregunto

-Nos queremos cerciorar de que estés bien- Tomo dijo con una sonrisa

-Aja…- Fue lo que Yuu dijo, el traía la mochila de Sakura sobre su hombro

-AHH!- Vino un grito detrás de ellos, voltearon para ver a Ino corriendo hacia ellos con corazoncitos en los ojos

-HOLA!- La rubia dijo mientras se paraba junto a Sakura

-Ah, hola de nuevo- Tomo le dijo respetuosamente

-Sakura!- Naruto dijo mientras caminaba hacia ella con todos los demás

-Hola chicos- Sakura les dijo -Diviértete pelo de chicle!- Hatori dijo

-Claro, y ustedes también…ah y por su seguridad mantengan cualquier plumón o lapicero fuera de su alcance- Sakura dijo con una sonrisa de medio lado, y los chicos se sonrojaron un poco

-NO NOS LO TIENES QUE RECORDAR!- Takano, Tomo y Hatori le dijeron

-Solo entren a la maldita camioneta de una vez- Yuu dijo y ellos hicieron lo que les dijo

Sakura volteo a ver a Yuu, quien dio un suspiro y le entrego su maleta –Gracias- Sakura le dijo mientras recibía la maleta

-Cuídate mocosa- Yuu le dijo y le dio un pequeño beso en su cabeza y se metió a la camioneta, después se fueron y la pelirosa volteo a ver a sus amigos –Y…- Sakura empezó

-PASA!- Naruto dijo mientras la tomaba de la mano y la jalaba hacia adentro de la casa.

-Ahora que estamos todos, porque no empezamos con la fiesta?- Kiba dijo muy emocionado y todos se sentaron en la sala, muchos empezaron a jugar videojuegos, otros a platicar y otros como Chouji a comer, era toda una fiesta, hasta que…

-Miren quien está aquí, mi pelirosa favorita!- Una voz vino desde la puerta, Sakura volteo para ver a:

-Deidara? Que haces aquí?- Sakura le pregunto

-Olvidas que Naruto es mi hermano?- Deidara dijo con una sonrisa –Ahora dormiremos juntos!- Deidara le dijo abrazándola hasta la muerte.

-DEJALA DE MOLESTAR!- Naruto le grito y tacleo a su hermano.

* * *

**vampire andrea**

**sakurita-akatsuki**

**Shiori-Uchiha-Otori**

**Minene Uryuu**

******GRACIAS POR COMENTAR! XD**


	12. Opinen otra vez

HOLA CHICOS! He decidido hacer otra historia, no se preocupen continuare con esta, he aquí tres opciones y me gustaría saber cuál quieren que suba en un futuro cercano.

Estas son las historias:

**_Going Under:_**

**_Sakura Haruno, una chica que nadie nunca ha visto su rostro ni su color de pelo, es todo un misterio para todos, solo saben que es la mejor ninja de su generación, pero ella tiene un gran secreto, ¿será descubierto más adelante? - Siéntete orgulloso de ser quien eres. Lucha por quien deberías ser-_**

**_Odio el destino_**

**_Yo no creo en el destino, para mí el destino no existe, yo creo en lo inevitable pero no en eso que llaman destino! Eso es lo que siempre decía la pelirosa, pero que pasa cuando un día despiertas y te das cuenta que tienes 12 años otra vez?...si el destino es una m*****._**

**_Whispers in the dark_**

**_-Unas veces se gana, otras se pierde, pero esta vez no estoy dispuesto a perder…- Fueron sus últimas palabras antes de que ella desapareciera en lo profundo de la noche, sin ninguna huella, pero ellos no piensan dejarla ir tan fácilmente, después de todo ella era sus vidas._**

Muy bien chicos esas son las tres opciones, por favor decidan por su favorita, espero hacerlas pronto XD y gracias por seguir leyendo mi historia LOS QUIERO MUCHO!


	13. Verdad o reto

-DEJALA DE MOLESTAR!- Naruto le grito y tacleo a su hermano, Sakura solo se los quedo viendo cómo se peleaban y se golpeaban. Después de un rato se aburrió y fue a ver como a los chicos quienes estaban jugando Serious Sam 3. Los chicos le estaban diciéndole estrategias a Sasuke y a Kiba quienes tenían los controles y mataba los zombis. Al final perdieron.

-HAY QUE JUGAR VERDAD O RETO!- Ino grito

-Ehhhh….porque no?- Sakura dijo y se sentó en el sillón en medio de Suigetsu y Sasuke.

-Yo empiezo!- Tenten dijo y vio alrededor de la habitación –Naruto- Ella dijo mientras le sonreía malvadamente –Verdad o reto?-

-RETO!- Naruto dijo mientras se paraba del suelo, al igual que Deidara, aparentemente ya habían terminado en el suelo peleándose.

-Um…te reto a dejar de comer ramen por 3 semanas!- Ella dijo y se rio cuando vio la cara de Naruto volverse pálida

-BROMEAS VERDAD!? No seré capaz de sobrevivir- Naruto dijo con lágrimas anime

-Escogiste reto y te aguantas- Tenten le dijo

-Bien….Teme verdad o reto?- El pregunto

-Hm…reto- Sasuke dijo con una sonrisa de superioridad, pero esta callo cuando vio a Naruto sonreír de medio lado malvadamente

-Te reto a atarte esa cortina en el cuello y correr por toda la casa gritando "Soy súper bebe" y….lo haces en ropa interior- Naruto dijo y todos se estaban muriendo de la risa mientras el Uchiha se puso rojo.

-Te odio tanto sabes…- Sasuke dijo mientras se quitaba los pantalones, traía boxers negros haciendo que Ino le saliera sangre de la nariz. Se puso una cortina alrededor del cuello y salió del cuarto, ellos escucharon como Sasuke gritaba de vez en cuando "Soy súper bebe" haciendo que ellos se echaran a reír, incluso Deidara lo estaba grabando con su celular.

-Me pregunto que dirá su hermano cuando vea esto!- Deidara dijo mientras seguía riendo y grabando. Cuando Sasuke llego se puso sus pantalones de vuelta y se quitó la cortina y se sentó junto a Sakura

-Hm…Neji, Verdad o reto?- Sasuke pregunto

-Verdad- Él dijo

-QUE?! Escoge reto!- Kiba le dijo pero el solo dijo que no con la cabeza

-…Es cierto que la semana pasada entraste al baño de chicas?- Sasuke le dijo y él se sonrojo

-Fue un accidente…- Neji dijo con un pequeño sonrojo sobre sus mejillas y todos dejaron salir una risita.

-Sakura, verdad o reto?- Neji le pregunto

-prefiero irme por la segura, así que verdad- Sakura dijo mientras sonreía

Neji lo pensó un poco –Tienes un tatuaje si es así enséñalo-

-Si, tengo tres tatuajes- Sakura dijo y se paró de donde estaba, levanto un poco su blusa, dejando ver su vientre plano, donde tenía una flor azul cielo con su tallo llena de espinas.

-Qué significa?- Temari le pregunto

-Esta flor simboliza la esperanza, lo hice en honor a un gran amigo que se llamaba Nozomi- Sakura dijo sonriendo con melancolía

-ah porque Nozomi significa esperanza no?- Deidara le pregunto y la pelirosa asintió, luego ella bajo un poco su calceta para mostrar un tatuaje de mariposa negro con azul

-Estas estrellas simbolizan la libertad- Sakura les dijo y por último se desabotono los tres primeros botones de su camisa, dejando ver su escote, haciendo que los chicos se sonrojaran un poco. Ella movió su playera a un lado dejando ver un poco más debajo de su hombro, donde tenía el tatuaje de un ángel abrazándose a su mismo –Y finalmente este simboliza los sueños, Takano, Yuu, Hatori y Tomo también lo tienen ya que nuestra bando se llama Yume, que significa sueños- Sakura les dijo.

-Genial! Yo quiero uno!- Tenten le dijo sonriendo y Sakura solo rio un poquito, luego se volvió a sentar. Después de que todos ya habían pasa aunque sea una vez, decidieron solo hacer dos preguntas más y hacer otra cosa.

-Deidara, verdad o reto?- Temari pregunto

-Reto- Deidara dijo con confianza

-Um…te reto a besar a sakura…- Temari dijo –y en la boca!-

-Eh?!- Todos los chicos y Sakura dijeron juntos, mientras las chicas se reían.

-Con gusto acepto el reto- Deidara dijo con una sonrisa de medio lado, camino hacia Sakura y se paró frente a la pelirosa quien estaba sonrojada levemente, él se inclinó hacia enfrente y puso una de sus manos entre su cabello, luego termino con el espacio que había entre ellos dos, Deidara se dio cuenta que los labios de la pelirosa eran suaves y un poco fríos, en cambio Sakura noto que los labios de él eran muy cálidos y sin mencionar suaves también. Después de unos segundos Deidara se alejó con una gran sonrisa en su cara y volvió a caminar hacia su lugar.

-PERO QUE CALIENTE!- Ino grito riéndose con las demás chicas. Los chicos veían a Deidara con una cara de odio.

-Bueno…HAY QUE VER PELICULAS!- Naruto dijo y empezó a buscar entre las películas que tenía.

-Nosotras nos vamos a cambiar- Ino anuncio mientras las chicas salían de la habitación y entraban a otra donde se empezaron a cambiar

-Linda pijama Ino- Sakura le dijo

-Gracias!- Ino le dijo feliz. Ella se cambió en una camiseta sin mangas de color rosa bebe con puntos blancos, y un pantalón de pijama del mismo color que su playera. -También me gusta la de ustedes chicas- Sakura le dijo y volteo a ver a sus amigas

Temari tenía una playera de mangas largas de color verde oscuro y unos pantalones iguales a los de Ino pero de color negro.

La pijama de Hinata era de color azul bebe con un snoopy al frente de su playera y sus pantalones tenían un estampado de snoopy

Tenten tenía una playera que parecía la de un kimono (Como en el anime) y unos pantalones color rojo escarlata.

-G-gracias Sakura-chan, t-también me gusta t-tu pijama- Hinata dijo sonriendo

-Si te ves sexy!- Temari le dijo guiñando un ojo.

La de Sakura consistía en una playera negra con el logo de Bullet for my Valentine, que le quedaba un poco guanga ya que era de Hatori, pero aun así dejaba ver sus perfectas curvas, y como pantalón unos boxers negros de Yuu que le quedaban como shorts a la pelirosa y en verdad Sakura se veía sexy y antojable. También la pelirosa se había quitado la pañoleta que traía en el cuello dejando ver su cicatriz, pero ya no le importaba si la veian o no, ya que siempre se la quitaba en Educación física.

Cuando las chicas salieron de la habitación, vieron que los chicos también se habían cambiado, la mayoría traía un pantalón de pijama de color oscuro y una camiseta, pero lee tenía un traje ajustado como el de Gai pero este se veía más como pijama.

-Qué película vamos a ver?- Sakura pregunto captando la atención de todos, cuando la voltearon a ver se sonrojaron un poco.

-Que paso ayer…- Gaara respondió un poquito sonrojado

-Me encanta esa película!- Ino dijo y se fueron a sentar donde estaban. Cuando la pelirosa se sentó en medio de Sasuke y Suigetsu se dio cuenta que el Uchiha se veía un poco más rojos y tenso, en cambio Suigetsu le sonreía de forma coqueta y atrevidamente.

-Me extrañaste preciosa?- Suigetsu dijo mientras ponía un brazo alrededor de su cadera.

-Sé que tú me extrañaste más- Sakura dijo mientras rolaba los ojos y recargaba su cabeza en su hombro.

Empezaron a ver películas y jugar juegos hasta que les dio las 3 de la mañana, los únicos aun despiertos eran Neji, Sasuke, Gaara, Deidara y Sakura, quienes seguían viendo películas. De repente suena el teléfono de Sakura y ella contesta

-Hola? Sakura aquí- Sakura dijo mientras respondió con flojera

-_Sakuraaaaaaaaaaaaaaa…-_ Una voz ronca y varonil dijo por el teléfono

-Um….quien es?- Sakura pregunto haciendo que los chicos la voltearon a ver

_-Me duele que *hicup* no reconozcas la voz de tu *hicup* mejor amigoooo-_ La voz volvió a decir

-…Takano?- la pelirosa dijo dudosa

_-Siiiiii!-_ Takano grito como una niñita

-um…creo que ya tomaste mucho, pásame a Tomo- Sakura dijo con un suspiro

_-Porque!? Que no soy lo suficiente bueno para ti! BUAAA! PORQUE NO ME QUIERE SAKURA-CHAN?-_ Takano lloriqueo

-No, si te quiero y muchisisismo, por favor que deja de llorar- Sakura dijo un poco culpable, cuando los chicos oyeron lo que dijo se pusieron celosos y fruncieron el ceño.

_-YAHOO! ME QUIERES!...porque hay un elefante rosa con alas sobre mi cabeza?-_ Takano pregunto

-…no…tengo…idea, pero tal vez Tomo sepa, me lo podrías pasar por favor?- Sakura le volvió a decir pero amablemente.

_-CLAROO MI PELIROSA!...TOMO!-_ Takano grito desesperadamente, se escuchó como el teléfono era pasado a las manos de otro

_-Tomo *hicup* al teléfono capitán!-_ Tomo dijo igual de tomado que Takano. A lo lejos podías oír griteríos y como se calló algo o alguien.

-Qué diablos están haciendo?- Sakura les pregunto al escuchar el ruido

_-…eres mi hada madrina?- _Tomo pregunto

-…Sabes que, pásame a Hatori o a Yuu- Sakura dijo con otro suspiro

_-Está bien!...HATORI! TINKERBELL QUIERE HABLAR CON TIGO_!- Tomo grito y se escuchó como alguien corrió hacia el

_-OMG! TINKERBELL?! HOLA ME LLAMO HATORI! Y QUIERO PERDIRTE PARA NAVIDAD UN MP3 NUEVO!-_ Hatori grito emocionado, causando que Sakura alejara el teléfono de su oído con molestia.

-No soy tinkerbell inepto- Sakura dijo con un bostezo

_-Bu…porque me has engañado de una forma tan cruel?-_ Hatori dijo con una voz muy triste y se escuchó como se sonaba la nariz.

-Aja…hay alguien con ustedes que no esté tomado?- Sakura pregunto

-Um…la mesa cuenta?- Hatori le pregunto

-No…tampoco la silla- Sakura dijo sabiendo que iba a preguntar después

-entonces, solo Yuu-chan!- Hatori dijo y le paso el teléfono a alguien

-Ugh…Sakura?- Yuu dijo con una voz muy suave

-Yuu-sama? Está bien?- Sakura le pregunto algo preocupada

-Eso creo…porque llamaste?- Yuu dijo

-Yo no los llame Takano fue el que me llamo a mi- Sakura le explico

-Ah entonces…BUACK!- Yuu empezó a decir pero no pudo terminar porque se escuchó como vomito –Todo me da vueltas- Yuu dijo y después volvió a vomitar.

-…..- Sakura no dijo nada y decidió colgar y dejo salir un suspiro

-De que se trató todo eso?- Deidara pregunto

-Nada importante- Sakura dijo con un bostezo y se recargo en Sasuke quien le puso un brazo alrededor de su cadera.

-Bueno supongo que ya debemos dormir- Neji dijo con un bostezo y se acostó en el suelo y se cubrió con las cobijas que trajo Naruto

-…..Hasta mañana- Sakura dijo cerrando sus ojos acostándose junto a Sasuke.

-Hasta mañana…- los chicos le dijeron antes de cerrar igualmente sus ojos cuando se acomodaron también.

* * *

**Hola chicos que tal les gusto? Espero que sí! Ah y ya subí mi otra historia 'going under' quien fue la ganadora, si quieren ya pueden y a verla, espero que les guste!**

**Alana-Sama**

**Shiori-Uchiha-Otori**

**s****akurita-akatsuki**

**michelita**

**Guest**

**Carliita**

**Lin**

**Saralas**

**Sorakane**

**annie Darcy**

**Akiko42**

**Minene Uryuu**

**Love and Dead**

**Gracias por el review! XD**


	14. Veo veo con mi ojito

Al día siguiente Sakura despertó y sintió un peso sombre su estómago, cuando volteo hacia abajo vio que un brazo de Sasuke la estaba abrazando con fuerza y posesivamente, también Neji la estaba abrazando pero su cabeza estaba hundida en su costado, Deidara y Naruto estaban abrazando sus piernas felizmente. Cuando intento pararse los chicos la abrazaron con aun más fuerza, la pelirosa solo dio un suspiro.

-Pareces estar en un aprieto- Una voz dijo, Sakura volteo a ver a Temari sentada en el piso viéndola con una gran sonrisa.

-Si…quieres ayudarme?- Sakura le pido pero la rubia solo se rio y se fue de la habitación –Nooo….- Sakura se murmuro a sí misma, poco a poco se fue removiendo los chicos de encima, se paró y camino hacia la cocina.

-Buenos días- Sakura dijo al ver a Shikamaru, Sai y a Lee en la cocina.

-BUENOS DIAS MI FLOR DE CEREZO!- Lee la saludo, haciendo que Sakura le sonriera dulcemente haciéndolo sonrojarse.

Cuando todos estuvieron despiertos, desayunaron y vieron más películas. Sakura volteo a ver la hora y salto del sillón al ver la hora.

_-Oh no! Yuu-sama me va a matar! Se suponía que debía volver a casa hacer 3 horas!- Sakura pensó._

-Que pasa Sakura-chan?- Naruto le pregunto

-Lo siento chicos, me urge irme, Yuu seguramente me va a matar- Sakura les dijo y empezó a recoger sus cosas.

-Yo te llevo- Gaara dijo y se paró y la pelirosa le agradeció.

-Adiós chicos!- Sakura se despidió entrando al auto de Gaara.

-Adiós Sakura! Salúdame a tus amiguitos!- Ino dijo con una gran sonrisa.

* * *

-Bueno, aquí me bajo Gaara- Sakura dijo quitándose el cinturón.

-Aa…te veo mañana- Gaara dijo y volteo hacia el otro lado.

La pelirosa como agradecimiento se inclinó hacia él y le dio un beso en la mejilla haciendo que su cara se pusiera tan rojo como su cabello –Gracias- La pelirosa le susurro y abrió la puerta del auto. Antes de que la chica saliera del auto, el peli rojo le agarro la muñeca haciéndola parar, él se inclinó y también le dio un besito en la mejilla.

-…De nada- Gaara dijo con una sonrisa de medio lado y con un sonrojo todavía en su cara, Sakura solo le sonrió dulcemente y salió del auto y se dirigió a su casa.

Cuando ella entro noto dos cosas, numero 1: La casa no estaba cerrada con llave como ella lo dejo y numero 2: Olía a puro alcohol. Ella camino hacia la cocina y vio que había muchas cosas tiradas, al igual que la sala. Camino hasta la sala de juegos donde halló a los culpables.

-Um…que hacen?- Sakura pregunto a los cuatro chicos que estaba en la habitación.

Takano estaba acostado en el sillón con un pie colgando y abrazando una almohada y tenía pintado unos lentes y bigotes con lapicero, Tomo estaba en el suelo a sus anchas, solo en su ropa interior mientras que Hatori estaba acostado junto a él con su boca abierta, la baba saliendo de ella y tenía un moño rosa atado en su cabeza, finalmente Yuu estaba sentado en una silla con su cabeza recargada en esta y tenía una botella de cerveza en una mano y en la otra un barra de chocolate la cual ya había empezado a comer, eso lo supo Sakura porque su cara estaba llena de chocolate, todos estaban profundamente dormidos.

Sakura puso todo su esfuerzo para no reírse, se veían tan ridículos, rápidamente saco su celular y les tomo unas fotos, podrían ser muy útiles en un futuro. La pelirosa decidió dejarlos descansar, así que fue a su cuarto y se dio una ducha rápida y se cambió en unos pantalones entubados color negros y una sudadera color azul oscura con estrellitas blancas regadas sobre el diseño y se ató el cabello en una coleta alta.

Ella camino de puntitas cuando paso por la sala de juegos, ya que no quería ser vista, al llegar a la puerta tomo su billetera y sus llaves y se fue.

La pelirosa iba caminando lentamente sobre las calles, a esa hora había mucho tráfico y la gente iba y venía con prisa, pero la chica iba muy tranquila, ella se puso la capucha, la cual le cubría la mayoría de la cara y eso es lo que quería, que nadie la viera ya que iba a 'trabajar'.

_Flashback._

_Hatori, Takano y Tomo estaban peleando en el asiento trasero del auto mientras que Yuu y Sakura iban enfrente tranquilos y en silencio, iban conduciendo a la casa de Naruto, ya que el invito a Sakura a su casa._

_-Sakura…- Yuu le dijo sin quitar sus ojos de la calle_

_-Que pasa Yuu-sama?- Sakura le pregunto._

_-Como sabes, te iba dar el trabajo de espiar a alguien, bueno empiezas desde mañana, quiero que espíes a unos sujetos los cuales nos han causado problemas y…-Yuu explico_

_-Y…- Sakura repitió_

_-Creemos que ellos están involucrados con la muerte de Nozomi…- Yuu dijo tranquilo_

_-EH! Enserio?- Sakura pregunto sorprendida y enfadada._

_-Si…pero no estamos seguros así que tu trabajo será vigilarlos… luego te mando una foto del sujeto y unos datos que debes saber- Yuu dijo _

_-Si señor- Sakura dijo y vio fuera de la ventana –Estoy cerca….- Ella pensó_

_Fin del flashback_

Sakura sonrió de medio lado mientras recordaba aquello.

Ella camino hasta llegar a una pequeña tienda de magia donde se suponía que estaba el sujeto, ella se recargo en la pared y se puso sus audífonos mientras esperaba a que saliera el sujeto. Después de un rato salió, la pelirosa lo siguió asegurándose que hubiera una distancia entre ellos. El sujeto camino hasta llegar a una calle muy estrecha, Sakura dudo en entrar pero si no lo hacia lo perdería. Cuando entro al callejón tranquilamente, se dio cuenta de que el sujeto estaba sonriendo de medio lado con dos sujetos junto a él y otros dos aparecieron detrás de ella con sus armas blancas.

-Vaya…tenía razón, porque me sigues?- El sujeto pregunto, la chica solo dio un suspiro de cansancio.

-…tu eres Dosu?- La chica le respondió con otra pregunta.

-Es no es lo que pregunte…pero si soy Dosu, el segundo al mando de Akumi!-Él dijo orgulloso –Y no te preocupes yo ya sé quién eres, Sakura Haruno…o mejor dicho La flor sangrienta!-

-Hm…veo que me conoces- Sakura dijo con una sonrisa de medio lado.

-Claro eres una de las mejores criminales del siglo y no solo eso sino…que fuimos contratados para eliminarte!- Dosu dijo

-A si? Acaso fue Ami?...bueno si es así no creo que sean capaces de cumplir esa orden- Sakura dijo serena.

-Míranos…A ELLA!- Dosu grito y los otros sujetos se abalanzaron hacia ella, pero la chica solo saco sus manos de los bolsillos de su pantalón. Uno de ellos la trato de golpear en la cara pero ella se agacho y le dio un bueno puñetazo en el estómago haciendo que se inclinara hacia enfrente lo cual la pelirosa aprovecho y le dio otro puñetazo en la mandíbula haciendo que él callera hacia atrás desmayado. Luego otro sujeto la trato de golpear con un bate de baseball, la chica detuvo el bate con su mano y le dio una patada en la entrepierna haciendo que callera al piso retorciéndose de dolor, el otro la ataco con una navaja tratando de apuñalarla, la chica lo esquivo una y otra vez, tomo su brazo y lo doblo hacia atrás hasta que sonó un pequeño 'crack' indicando que se había roto, el sujeto grito y callo de rodillas agarrando su brazo. El ultimo sujeto la ataco con un tubo de metal, este igual le intento golpear una y otra vez pero no le lograba golpear solo logro quitarle la capucha revelando su cara, Sakura se escabullo detrás de él y le apretó un punto de presión en el cuello y callo desmayado, los cuatro sujetos habían sido derrotados por una chica la cual termino sin ningún rasguño.

Dosu tenía miedo escrito por toda su cara, él no lo pensó dos veces antes de salir huyendo de ahí.

-Pff…cobarde- Sakura dijo mientras se quitaba el polvo invisible de su ropa, salió del callejón y decidió ir a casa sin ninguna respuesta.

Al llegar a su casa, los chicos seguían dormidos a excepción de Yuu quien estaba fumando sentado en la misma silla (por cierto aun tenia chocolate en la cara, nada más que no lo sabía XD) .

-No fumes en la casa- Sakura le dijo entrando a la habitación y sentándose de chinito en el suelo frente a él.

-Supongo que fuiste a ´trabajar´- Yuu le dijo sacando el cigarro de su boca

-Sí, lo encontré en la tienda de magia que me dijiste- Sakura dijo con un suspiro

-Y…conseguiste algo de información?- Él dijo curioso pero la chica solo dijo que no con la cabeza

-No el bastardo huyo!- Sakura dijo molesta –Lo único que supe fue que él era el segundo al mando-

-Bueno…eso a nada…pero de ahora en adelante deberás tener más cuidado ya que saben tu identidad y porque…tus eres la siguiente de la lista- Yuu le dijo serio y la chica asintió igual de seria

-Claro Yuu-sama- La chica dijo mientras se paraba y ya se dirigía a la puerta.

-Oh y otra cosa- El chico dijo llamando la atención de la pelirosa

-Qué pasa?- Ella pregunto.

-BORRA LA FOTO!- Él dijo molesto

-…cual foto?-

-crees que soy idiota? Sé que nos tomaste una foto mientras dormíamos!- Él dijo

-Qué? Yo? Me crees capaz de hacer algo así?- Sakura dijo con un tono de sarcasmo y una cara de decepción, obviamente falsa –Me duelen tus palabras Yuu-sama- Sakura dijo al salir de la habitación.

-Maldita mocosa- Yuu murmuro mientras seguía fumando.

* * *

**Qué tal? Les gusto? Perdón por no haber subido este capítulo antes, es que estoy en exámenes y UGH! Es horrible T.T**

**Tratare de subir el próximo lo más pronto posible.**

**Tephie Vongola Heartfilia**

**Love and Dead**

**Mari**

**annie Darcy**

**Minene Uryuu**

**DULCECITO311**

**DarkinocensDLT**

**sakurita-akatsuki**

**Shiori-Uchiha-Otori**

**vampire andrea**

**Gracias por el review! XD**


	15. Novio falso

Al día siguiente Sakura se paró un poco tarde y se dio un baño, se cambió en unos shorts de mezclilla color escarlata y una playera negra que le quedaba un poco grande pero aún se veían sus excelentes curvas, uso unos converse negros, y dejo su cabello suelto dejando caer sobre sus hombros. Bajo a desayunar y encontró a Takano quien ya estaba comiendo.

-Veo que se quitó el lapicero- Sakura dijo burlona.

-Buenos días a ti también- Takano dijo con sarcasmo mientras que la pelirosa se sentaba y empezaba a comer.

-Oye hoy voy a salir un poco más tarde tengo que ayudar en los preparativos del festival- Sakura dijo y el chico asintió.

-Aja bueno apúrate porque ya casi es hora de que te vayas- Takano dijo y Sakura apresuradamente metió todo el desayuno en la boca hasta llenar sus cachetes y corrió al baño, haciendo que el chico se riera.

Cuando llego a la escuela Sakura camino hacia la escuela y fue a clases, pero mientras iba caminando vio a uno de sus amigos caminando de un lado a otro con cara nerviosa, la chica camino hasta él.

-Kiba estas bien?- Sakura dijo mientras que seguía caminando hacia él.

-NO! NO ESTOY BIEN!- Kiba dijo desesperado mientras se mordía la uñas.

-Um…te molesta explicarme?- Sakura pregunto.

-SON MIS PAPAS! Ellos creen que tengo una novia inteligente y de buena reputación, y ahora quieren conocerla!- Kiba dijo sentándose en el piso con un suspiro.

-…pero tú no tienes novia…- Sakura le dijo.

-ESE ES EL PROBLEMA!- Kiba dijo con una lagrimas anime.

-Y qué piensas hacer?- Sakura le dijo sentándose junto a él.

-Necesito conseguir una novia pero donde conseguiré a la chica perfecta en unas horas…- Kiba empezó a decir y se detuvo y volteo a ver a Sakura con ojos muy abiertos.

-…que?- Sakura dijo con una ceja en alto

-Puedes pretender ser mi novia enfrente de mis padres!- Kiba dijo entusiasmado.

-No lo sé Kiba…no creo que soy la mejor opción- La chica dijo

-Pero eres muy inteligente, deportiva y súper linda!- Kiba dijo tomándole la mano.

-…um…- Sakura dijo pensativa.

-PORFAVOR!- Kiba dijo de rodillas – Solo por hoy!-

-Estas bien…pero vamos a hacerlo bien- Sakura dijo parándose y tomando las manos del chico y empezaron a caminar hacia la escuela.

-Q-que haces?- Kiba dijo sonrojado.

-Que no somos novios? Hay que hacer que los demás lo crean- Sakura dijo con una sonrisa y Kiba sonrió igual y caminaron mano a mano hacia el salón. Mientras iban caminando todos se les quedaban viendo, unos murmuraban que eran una linda pareja y otros los miraban con celos, cuando llegaron al salón empezó el terror.

-KIBA! PORQUE LE TOMAS LA MANO A **MI** SAKURA-CHAN!- Naruto grito y corrió hacia ellos.

-Yo le puedo tomar la mano si quiero a mi novia- Kiba dijo con una sonrisa de medio lado, pensaba disfrutar de eso ya que solo hay una oportunidad así en la vida.

-T-t-t-t-tu n-n-novia!?- Todos los chicos en el salón dijeron.

-Así es perdedores!- Kiba dijo con una risa y Sakura le dio un pequeño codazo en el estómago como advertencia y sus ojos decían NO-TE-LO-TOMES-MUY-ENSERIO haciendo que el chico se riera nervioso. La pelirosa empezó a caminar hasta su lugar pero alguien la detuvo. Frente a ella se paró Sasuke, se veía enojado y confundido.

-Andas con Kiba?- El demando.

-Aja…- Sakura dijo y lo esquivo y siguió caminando, pero el Uchiha la siguió.

-Desde cuándo? Cómo? Dónde? Porque no me dijiste?- Sasuke dijo con un tono de tristeza

-Vamos Sasuke no te sientas así…- Sakura dijo con una sonrisa mientras se sentaba.

-…Pero tú me gustas- Sasuke murmuro

-Disculpa?- Sakura pregunto.

-Hm…nada- Sasuke dijo y se fue a sentar.

Durante todas las clases Kiba y Sakura estaban juntos y cuando cambiaban de salón caminaban agarrados de las manos, los chicos estaban celosos y quería romperle la cara a Kiba pero obviamente era imposible. La 'pareja' camino a su cuarta clase la cual era artes, al llegar fueron recibidos por sus buenos amigos Akatsuki.

-Preciosa, porque estas junto al animal, vente con migo- Hidan dijo mientras caminaba hacia Sakura.

-Gracias pero no gracias, me gustaría quedarme aquí con mi No-vi-o- Sakura dijo mientras se acercaba mas a Kiba quien se sonrojo un poco, los Akatsuki vieron la escena sorprendidos y sus mandíbulas hasta el suelo, literalmente.

-QUE?!- Ellos gritaron y se acercaron a un más a ellos.

-Cómo puedes andar con un tipo como el si me tienes a mí!- Deidara le dijo mientras se señalaba a si mismo.

-La respuesta es obvia…porque me ama!- Kiba dijo con una gran sonrisa.

-Desde cuándo?- Itachi les pregunto y volteo a ver a su hermano

-Yo tampoco sabía hasta hoy- Sasuke dijo algo furioso

-Pruébenlo…- Pein dijo de repente haciendo que los dos se tensaran.

-Q-que?- Kiba pregunto un poco nervioso.

-Si realmente son novio no temerán en mostrarnos no?- Pein dijo con una sonrisa de medio lado, el tenia las sospechas de que no era cierto pero no estaba seguro.

-Es cierto no los hemos visto hacer otra cosa que tomarse las manos- Suigetsu dijo y todos asintieron dándole la razón.

-No tenemos que demostrarles nada!- Kiba les dijo mientras abrazaba a Sakura posesivamente

-Si tú lo dices…- Sasori dijo mientras se acercaba más a Sakura y la vio a los ojos

-Bien si tanto insisten…- Sakura dijo con una sonrisa de medio, se volteó para quedar frente a frente con Kiba, ella le sonrío y tomo su cara entre sus manos, poco a poco se fue acercando al rostro del chico quien estaba más rojo que el cabello de Sasori y Gaara juntos, la chica le sonrió dulcemente para tranquilizarlo y finalmente termino con el espacio que había entre ellos. El beso fue dulce y romántico, Kiba cerro sus ojos y disfruto del beso abrazo a la chica de las caderas para profundizar el beso, al fin estaba besando a la chica de sus sueños; después de unos segundos la pelirosa se separó de él y le dio una sonrisa muy dulce y Kiba le regreso la sonrisa, después de ese momento tan romántico voltearon a ver a los espectadores quienes estaban con ojos MUY abiertos y sus bocas abiertas.

-Eso fue suficiente?- Sakura pregunto con una sonrisa de medio lado y le tomo la mano a Kiba y se fueron a sentar justo cuando la maestra entro.

-Buenos días chicos, por favor vallan a sentarse- La maestra dijo y todos la obedecieron al salir del shock.

-Antes de empezar quiero dar un aviso, quienes son las que van a ayudar en el festival?- Kurenai dijo y Sakura, Karin y otras 2 personas alzaron la mano –Muy bien entonces como les dije hoy se quedaran después de la escuela ya que en dos días es el festival…Ah y Sakura-chan la maestra Ana me dijo que la ayudarías- Kurenai dijo y Sakura asintió –Muy bien entonces me porque no vas al auditorio? Me parece que quiere hablar contigo- La maestra dijo y Sakura se paró y salió del salón, no sin antes de darle un beso en la mejilla a Kiba y dándole una mirada burlona a Pein quien bufo molesto.

Cuando Sakura llego al auditorio se dio cuenta de que había mucha gente moviendo cosas, muchas cosas eran para la casa de terror, al verlo la chica se ilusiono.

-Maestra quería verme?- Sakura pregunto y la maestra le sonrió y asintió.

Sakura junto a otras personas empezaron a planear todo y ayudaron en la decoración de la casa de terror, el cual ocupaba los salones que estaban detrás de la escuela y lo mejor de ellos es que ya no se usaban, dándole un aspecto terrorífico y perfecto para la casa de terror, volteo a un lado del auditorio y vio a Ami coqueteando con un chico quien se trataba de alejar de ella, pero la chica no lo dejaba, Sakura sonrió de medio lado y camino hacia ella.

-Bueno, bueno, mira a quien tenemos a aquí…la zorra- Ami dijo al ver a Sakura acercándose a ella, el chico que estaba ahí tomo la oportunidad y se fue.

-…- Sakura se quedó en silencio mientras seguía caminando hacia ella.

-Veo que sigues en una pieza...maldición- Ami murmuro a sí misma, cuando la pelirosa llega a estar frente a ella, la vio directamente a los ojos y dejo que sus ojos se oscurecieran y se volvieran fríos asustando a la chica.

-… tu bandita que contrataste para 'destruirme' era más débil de lo que creí- Sakura dijo con una sonrisa macabra.

-Q-Que?! Pero si son de los más fuertes de la región!- Ami dijo asustada y sorprendida.

-Es cierto pero…..yo soy más fuerte- Sakura dijo con una risa.

-Entonces que te parece si envés elimino a uno de tus amigos? Lee? Kiba? Tobi? Ino? O que tal a Hinata?...que dices?- Ami dijo molesta y Sakura dejo de reírse y le dio una mirada aterradora.

-…. déjame advertirte, si te metes con mis amigos juro que te destruiré con mis propias mano y me are cargo que no que rastro de ti- Sakura dijo mientras la agarraba del cuello haciéndola atragantarse un poco y ella trato que quitar las manos de la pelirosa de su cuello –Queda claro?-

-MALDITA! QUIEN TE CRES PARA…- Ami empezó a decir pero la pelirosa apretó más su cuello haciendo que se callara.

**-Quedo Claro!?-** La chica dijo con una voz oscura y siniestra, Ami al no poder hablar más solo asintió con la cabeza rápidamente y Sakura la soltó haciendo que callera de rodillas al suelo mientras se alejaba.

Cuando terminaron Sakura regreso a sus clases y siguió con el resto del día, al llegar a su ultima clase.

-Bueno Kiba, tengo que ir a ayudar en los preparativos del festival, entonces te espero allá con tu familia? Sakura pregunto.

-Bien, te veo allá- Kiba dijo con una sonrisa.

-HOLA PAREJITA!- Ino les dijo mientras corría hacia ellos con toda la bola de amigos detrás de ella.

-Hola Ino- Ellos la saludaron.

-SAKURA!- Una voz grito desde lo lejos, voltearon para ver a Karin quien corría hacia ellos

-Hola Karin- Sakura le saludo con una sonrisa mientras los demás le hacía un gesto.

-Me mandaron a buscarte, ya solo faltas tú- Karin le dijo y volteo a ver a Sasuke y se sonrojo –H-hola Sasuke-kun- Karin dijo mientras se quitaba los lentes coquetamente.

-Hm…- Sasuke dijo mientras cruzaba sus brazos sobre su pecho irritado.

-…eh, bueno Sakura…apresúrate- Karin dijo y se fue.

-Gracias Karin! Bueno chicos los veo mañana, y a ti en unos minutos- Sakura le dijo a Kiba quien asintió con una sonrisa, la chica se despidió nuevamente y fue al auditorio.

-No puedo creer que Sakura ande contigo- Neji dijo con un tono celoso.

-Pues…ya sabes!- Kiba dijo.

-Hm…yo dudo que sea cierto- Ino dijo pensando

-Si yo también- Tenten acordó y Temari asintió dándole la razón.

-EH! P-porque dicen eso?- Kiba pregunto nervioso.

-P-p-porque fue m-muy r-r-repentino- Hinata le respondió

-Y…c-cuál es el punto?- Kiba pregunto.

-Vamos Kiba confiesa!- Naruto le dijo

-…- Kiba se quedó callado.

-Vamos habla!- Sasuke dijo molesto.

-Sakuraestafingiendoserminovi aparapresentarselaamispadres !- Kiba dijo extremadamente rápido haciendo que no les entendiera.

-Que…?- Neji pregunto, mientras el chico daba un suspiro para calmarse.

-…. Sakura está fingiendo ser mi novia para presentársela a mis padres- Kiba dijo y los chicos dieron un suspiro de alivio.

-Eh? Porque?- Suigetsu pregunto.

-Porque mis padres creen que tengo una muy buena novia, y hoy vienen de visita y como no tengo novia no sabía que hacer así que Sakura me está ayudando- Kiba explico.

-….pero el beso…- Gaara murmuro.

-Ah bueno eso…um…eh…- Kiba se sonrojo

-Bueno que importa, al menos ya sabemos porque Sakura andaba con un tonto- Ino dijo riéndose

-Hey a quien le llamas tonto!?- Kiba dijo molesto.

* * *

Sakura y Karin estuvieron decorando y pasando un buen tiempo, aparte ellas se fueron conociendo mejor, hasta que llego la mama y hermana de Kiba junto con él.

-Ahora vuelvo- Sakura le dijo a Karin mientras caminaba hacia ellos.

-AH Sakura ella es mi madre y mi hermana- Kiba dijo

-Un gusto- Sakura dijo inclinando se cabeza en signo de respeto.

-Vaya! Tenías razón hijo, es muy hermosa!- Su mama dijo con una sonrisa y se acercó a la chica y le tomo las manos –Un gusto preciosa- Sus mama dijo con una gran sonrisa la cual Sakura regreso.

-Hola, soy Hana- La hermana de Kiba dijo con una sonrisa dulce.

-Hola Hana-san, soy Sakura Haruno a tu servicio- Sakura dijo respetuosamente.

-Bien Sakura-chan platícanos de ti!- La mama de Kiba dijo felizmente.

Después de un rato de platicar la familia de Kiba se retiró no sin antes invitar a Sakura a cenar quien respetuosamente acepto.

-Al fin! Pensé que no se irían!- Kiba dijo con un suspiro.

-Me cayeron bien- Sakura dijo con una sonrisa.

-Enserio? Me alegro, entonces te recojo en tu casa a 7? Mi mama seguramente hará algo riquísimo de comer- Kiba dijo feliz y Sakura asintió.

-Eso espero- Sakura dijo con una risita y se despidió de Kiba y siguió trabajando pero alguien la interumpio.

-SAKURA-CHAN!- Una voz grito y Sakura volteo para ver a Tobi corriendo hacia ella a toda velocidad, al llegar a ella la abrazo con mucha fuerza y hundió su cabeza en su cuello.

-Que pasa Tobi?- Sakura pregunto.

-Porque no nos dijiste que era una mentira!- Tobi lloro

-….Eh?- Sakura pregunto.

-Ya nos contaron que lo de tu y Kiba era falso- Itachi dijo con una sonrisa de medio lado, la chica solo suspiro.

-Conque ya se enteraron…- Sakura dijo –bueno entonces seguiré con mi trabajo- Ella dijo mientras se alejaba

-La verdad era obvio, cómo pudiste salir con alguien más cuando ya me besaste!- Deidara dijo con una sonrisa de medio lado, haciendo que la chica se detuviera en seco y los Akatsuki abrieran bien los ojos.

-QUE?!- Ellos gritaron.

-cuando?- Pein, Itachi y Sasori dijeron con una voz oscura y siniestra

-En la fiesta que hizo mi hermano- Deidara dijo con una sonrisa arrogante

-…no es ciento- Sakura dijo rápidamente.

-Que acaso no lo recuerdas?- Deidara dijo burlón.

-No tienes pruebas- Sakura comento.

-Claro! Tu amiga Ino me hizo el favor de tomar una foto!- Deidara dijo sacando se celular.

-QUE?! AVER DESGRACIADO!- Hidan dijo y le quito el celular de las manos y efectivamente había una foto de ellos dándose un beso.

-….- Sakura tenía los ojos abiertos y su boca ligeramente abierta.

-Wow, si que sabes dar un beso Sakura-chan!- Konan dijo riéndose.

-Fue un reto!- Sakura les dijo

-es cierto?- Pein pregunto

-…..-

-Deidara...-

-...si- Deidara dijo con un suspiro.

-Yei! Cuando me toca mi beso Sakura-chan!?- Tobi pregunto.

-Ha! ella prefiere besar a un hombre como a mí!- Kisame dijo señalándose a si mismo.

-Quieres decir a mi- Itachi se unió a la conversación.

Y ellos empezaron una discusión, la pelirosa solo se los quedo viendo, después de un rato se aburrió, suspiro y se fue sin que nadie lo notara y regreso con Karin.

-De que fue todo eso?- Karin pregunto con una ceja en alto

-No preguntes- Sakura le dijo con un suspiro y siguió trabajando empezó a pensar en lo que había pasado hoy, mientras pegaba unos carteles y serpentinas.

-…kura, Sakura!- Karin la llamo sacándola de sus pensamientos

-Eh?-

-Lo pusiste al revés- Karin le dijo con una risita, la pelirosa abrió los ojos y volteo a ver su trabajo y efectivamente estaba al revés, lo malo es que ya lo había pegado.

-….mierda- Sakura dijo con un gruñido y los empezó a despegar.

**AQUÍ ESTA! LES GUSTO?**

**Shiori-Uchiha-Otori**

**Minene Uryuu**

**vampire andrea**

**Love and Dead**

**DarkinocensDLT**

**Tsukipyonpon**

**DULCECITO311**

**Tephie Vongola Heartfilia**

**Michelita**

**saralas **

**GRACIAS POR COMENTAR!...Ah! y por cierto ****Minene Uryuu****, me encanta tu foto de perfil! A mi también me encanta esa banda! XD**


	16. Festival y cabina de fotos

Ese día Sakura fue a comer a la casa de Kiba, donde su madre preparo la cena con la ayuda de Sakura, pasaron platicando y conviviendo hasta que dio la noche.

-Bueno Sakurita, ya es noche, Kiba! Acompáñala a su casa- Su madre dijo sonriendo

-Oh no se preocupe mi casa está cerca..-

-Oh no! Deja que Kiba se porte como un hombre por primera vez en su vida!-

-MAMA!- Kiba grito sonrojado.

-Hahaha, bueno Sakura fue bueno tenerte, espero que visites pronto- Hana le dijo y ella asintió.

Ambos chicos salieron de la casa y empezaron a caminar hacia la casa de le pelirosa.

-Gracias Kiba, fue un día divertido- Sakura le dijo con una sonrisa.

-No gracias a ti! Nunca pensé que mi madre se pondría tan feliz! Te debo una!- Él dijo feliz.

Al llegar a la casa de la pelirosa y se despidieron, Sakura fue directamente a su cuarto y se quedó dormida. El día siguiente Sakura se cambió en un pantalón entubado y una playera de Hatori, que le quedaba un poco grande y una corbata que Tomo le presto, la chica se veía súper sexy en esa ropa, también porque su pelo se riso un poco haciéndola ver sensual, al bajar a desayunar encontró a Yuu y Takano.

-Buenos días…- Sakura dijo y ambos voltearon a verla.

-Buenos dí….- Takano empezó a decir pero cuando vio a Sakura se le cayó el pan tostado que tenía en la mano y su cara se volvía tan roja como un tomate y Yuu quien estaba tomando café se atraganto con él, empezó a toser mientras le sangraba la nariz y sus mejillas se sonrojaban.

-B-buenos días Sakura-chan…- Takano dijo

-Hm…días…- Yuu dijo limpiándose el café y la sangre que salía de su nariz.

Sakura se sentó en la mesa y empezó a comer, pero se detuvo al ver que ambos chicos la estaban mirando.

-…qwe?- Sakura dijo con comida en la boca

-NO HABLES CON LA BOCA LLENA!- Takano la regaño y Yuu rio entre dientes, la pelirosa se pasó la comida y rolo los ojos.

-Como sea…ya me voy- Sakura dijo dirigiéndose al baño, al salir tomo su mochila y le dio un beso en la mejilla a ambos chicos asiéndolos sonrojar.

-No quieres que te vaya a dejar?- Takano le pregunto

-Nah…hoy quiero caminar- Sakura dijo mientras abría la puerta

-Sakura…- Yuu la llamó

-…si?-

-Ten cuidado….- Yuu dijo preocupado, ya que la pelirosa seguía siendo la numero uno en la lista de todos los bandos del lugar, no por nada era la mejor criminal del siglo.

-Olvidas que hablas con Sakura Haruno…pero si no te preocupes tendré cuidado- Sakura dijo antes de salir de la casa.

La chica empezó a caminar por la calle mientras escuchaba 'Deaf Havana - Smiles All Round', estaba un poco emocionada de llegar a la escuela, ya que hoy era el festival, casi todo el día ella y sus amigos iba a estar en los preparativos de la escuela y a practicar por ultima ves el concierto con los Akatsuki antes de la noche. La chica llego justo al toque de la campana y fue a su salón

-Buenos días- Sakura dijo al entrar al salón y ver a Hinata

-H-hola s-sakura-chan- Hinata dijo y se sonrojo un poco

-Y los demás?-

-F-fueron al auditorio p-para empezar con los p-preparativos…- Hinata le dijo y ella asintió.

-Bueno vamos entonces- Sakura le sonrió y ambas fueron al auditorio, al llegar todos estaban moviendo cajas, subiendo puestos, acomodando los adornos y todo.

-Sakura-chan!- Una maestra la llamo, traía muchas cajas, y estaba sudando

-D-déjeme ayudarla- Hinata le ofreció y agarro una caja al igual que Sakura

–eh gracias chicas pero Sakura-chan, puedes ir por unos adornos que deje en mi salón? Tengo las manos llenas- Ella pregunto con una sonrisa

Sakura le sonrió y asintió, empezó a caminar a su salón, al llegar los encontró sobre su escritorio, cuando iba a tomarlos unos brazos fuertes la tomaron de la cintura abrazándola fuertemente.

-EP!- Sakura dijo sorprendida y volteo a ver a quien la abrazaba y se encontró con Itachi

-Hm…hueles a cereza…- Itachi dijo hundiendo su cabeza en el cuello de la pelirosa.

-Itachi…me asustaste- Sakura le dijo con un tierno puchero

-lista para esta noche?-

-Si…la verdad estoy emocionada- Sakura dijo con una sonrisa y se dio la vuelta para ver a Itachi de frente, el cual le sonrió de medio lado.

-Te ves linda hoy- Él le dijo

-Gracias Itachi, tú también te ves muy guapo hoy- Ella le dijo guiñando un ojo haciendo que sus mejillas se volvieran color rosa.

-Hm…gracias- Itachi dijo con una sonrisa, pero Sakura no lo vio sonreír ya que le estaba dando la espalda mientras tomaba los adornos.

-Bien Itachi me tengo que ir, tengo que entregar esto-

-Te acompaño…- Él le ofreció y la chica asintió.

Ambos chicos caminaron hasta el auditorio donde encontraron a todos sus amigos.

-SAKURA-CHAN!- Tobi y Naruto gritaron mientras corrían hacia Sakura, pero Itachi tomo el brazo de Sakura y la quito del camino haciendo que ambos chicos cayeran al suelo.

-OW! Itachi! Porque hiciste eso?!- Naruto pregunto mientras se sobaba la cabeza

-Porque hubieran aplastado a Sakura-chan- Itachi dijo mientras abrazaba a Sakura posesivamente

-Itachi…no…puedo…respirar!- Sakura dijo mientras trataba de alejarse de Itachi pero este la abrazo aún más fuerte.

-Vamos! Suelta a Sakura-chan!- Tobi le dijo con un puchero.

-No…**mía**- Itachi dijo con una aura asesina alrededor de el

-TUYA!? SI claro! Es mía!- Naruto le grito

-No mía!- Tobi le grito de vuelta.

-Que ella decida!- Naruto dijo

-Bien!-

-bien!-

-Sakura a quien…- Naruto empezó a decir, pero al voltear a ver a Itachi, se dio cuenta que la pelirosa ya no estaba entre los brazos del Uchiha, Itachi de dio cuenta igual y que solo estaba abrazando el aire, empezó a buscarla con los ojos y la encontró, estaba caminando hacia sus amigos quienes veían la escena de lejos.

-Vaya que eres celada- Konan dijo con una sonrisa pícara y Sakura solo rolo los ojos.

-Aja…en que ayudo?- Sakura pregunto mientras ataba su cabello en una coleta alta.

-Um…me ayudas con los puestos?- Chouji le pregunto y la chica asintió y empezó a trabajar.

Después de que todo estuviera listo, estaban listos para abrir las puertas al festival, todos fueron a sus casas y regresaron a la escuela unas horas después, ya todos cambiados y todo.

-AH! Al fin! El festival llego!- Ino dijo emocionada.

-Sí, voy a escuchar cantar a mi hermosa florecilla!- Suigetsu dijo sonriéndole a Sakura.

-Casi se me olvidaba!- Temari dijo emocionada –Ya quiero que sea el concierto!-

-Espero que hayas invitado a tus amigotes!- Ino dijo en su mundo de fantasía.

-Tienes suerte Ino, ellos vendrán pero más al rato- Sakura dijo con una sonrisa de medio lado.

-Enserio?!- Las chicas preguntaron emocionadas.

-Porque tenías que invitarlos?- Neji pregunto con un tono celoso

-Por dos razones, la primera porque como les dije son integrantes de mi banda así que tocaran en el concierto y numero dos porque querían molestarme- Sakura dijo con un suspiro

-WHA! Ahora con más razón voy al concierto!- Tenten dio riéndose.

-jaja…Bueno chicos los veo luego- Sakura dijo antes de alejarse.

-Adónde vas?- Pein le pregunto

-A la casa de terror- Ella respondió

-Eh? A qué?-

-Porque yo participare, tengo que estar antes para ponerme mi disfraz- Sakura dijo con un guiño antes de alejarse.

-…Definitivamente voy a entrar a la casa de terror- Hidan dijo

-Eh? A Hidan no le da miedo? Porque a Tobi si!- Tobi lloriqueó

-Claro que no idiota!- Hidan lo golpeo en la cabeza.

-Pero Tobi tiene un punto, a ti no te gustan esas cosas porque vas a entrar?-

-Porque la mocosa (ósea Sakura) va estar ahí, imagínatelo yo y ella…en lo oscurito…sin nadie más…ugh…- Hidan dijo mientras le salía sangre de la nariz.

Los chicos se quedaron en silencio, Hidan tenía razón no lo habían pensado pero tenía razón, todos se sonrojaron y a unos les sangro la nariz solo de imaginarse que harían si estuvieran solitos con Sakura.

-Me asegurare que sea el primero en entrar para que sakurita sea solo mía!- Naruto grito mientras golpeaba el aire

-En tus sueños!- Deidara le dijo –Seré yo quien llegue primero!-

…Y los chicos volvieron a discutir.

Mientras tanto Sakura camino hasta la casa de terror donde encontró a muchos ya adentro con su disfraz.

-Ah! Sakura ya llegaste! Porque no vas a cambiarte?- Una chica le dijo y ella asintió y fue a cambiarse, a ella le toco ser un vampiro.

La chica se cambió en un vestido punk color negro y morado que le llegaba a medio muslo, no tenía tirantes solo se ajustaba a su pecho, también uso una capa negra que le llegaba hasta el suelo, se puso unas botas góticas que le llegaban un poco más debajo de las rodillas y se puso collares y pulieras de cadenas, también uso unos colmillos que parecían bastante reales, también uso sobras oscuras y sangre falsa alrededor de su boca y cuello. Al final se veía como un aterrado y sexy vampiro, al salir a acomodarse en su posición todos los chicos que la veían se sonrojaban.

-WAH! Sakura te ves terrorífica!- Una chica le dijo mientras ponía su mano donde estaba su corazón.

-…gracias?-

-Bien ponte en posición! Ya van a entrar los primeros visitantes!- Ella dijo mientras apagaban la luces y se iban a sus posiciones, unos corrieron a los otros salones al igual que Sakura, la casa de terror estaba dividida en secciones a Sakura y a otros chicos les toco la última sección. Después de esperar un poco llegaron finalmente a su sección y se pusieron en acción, al salir y asustarlos todos gritaron y unos salieron corriendo, unos hasta lloraron.

-HAHA! Qué bueno trabajo Sakura!- Un chico la felicitó el cuales estaba vestido en un traje de payaso diabólico.

-Igual! tú fuiste los que los asusto más!- Sakura dijo con una risita.

-Chicos ahí vienen más!- Alguien grito y todos se escondieron, todos se escondieron y esperaron, Sakura ensancho los ojos al ver que el siguiente grupo eran sus amigos.

Todos ya tenían una cara de asustados, Tobi y Naruto estaban temblando y Hinata e Ino están casi llorando.

Sakura sonrió de medio lado, sabiendo que esto iba a ser divertido, salió de su escondite y grito fuertemente asustando a todos y los demás chicos salieron y los empezaron a asustar también, haciendo que salieran corriendo de la habitación hacia la salida, mientras Sakura y sus amigos se reía hasta morir, la pelirosa decidió ir a ver a sus amigos.

Al salir vio que todos estaban algo pálido y su respiración algo agitada por el susto.

-Hola chicos- Sakura dijo asiéndolos saltar un poco.

-SAKURA! NO NOS ASUSTES ASI!- Ino la regaño

-Hehe…lo siento- Sakura se disculpó con una sonrisa.

-Me gusta tu disfraz…- Kakuzu le dijo con una sonrisa de medio lado.

-Gracias- Sakura le dijo.

-Oye Sakura vamos a comprar algodón de azúcar!- Tobi dijo y la tomo de la mano y la llevo hacia los puestos.

-Está bien Tobi, pero déjame ir a cambiarme va?- Sakura dijo y rápidamente entro y se fue a cambiar, al salir ellos fueron a disfrutar del festival.

Todos estaban teniendo un buen rato, Sasori le gano a Sakura un pequeño títere de madera, al igual que Pein un oso de peluche y Kisame un conejo de peluche, Gaara un collar con un corazón de piedra y Sasuke le gano una cajita musical. Tobi y Naruto jugaron juegos con la pelirosa, Chouji y Shino compartieron comida con ella, Sai y Neji le compraron dulces y así sucesivamente, todos los chicos querían llamar su atención e incluso intentaron dar el siguiente paso pero no funciono.

-Adonde quieres ir nena?- Hidan le pregunto.

-Um…que tal….ugh no sé, tu decide- Sakura le dijo, Hidan sonrió de medio lado, tomo su mano y la llevo a cabina de fotos, al entrar Hidan sentó a Sakura en sus piernas y empezaron a tomarse fotos graciosas, se estiraban los cachetes al igual que sus ojos, inflaban sus cachetes y otras cosas, para la última foto, Sakura tomo el rostro de Hidan y le dio un tierno beso en la mejilla haciéndolo sonrojar, el peli gris reacciono rápido y tomo el rostro de Sakura e hizo que sus labios chocaran, un beso posesivo y salvaje pero termino siendo un beso dulce y romántico.

-No sabes cuánto tiempo llevo esperando eso…- Hidan dijo mientras hundía su cabeza en su cuello, las mejillas de Sakura se volvieron un color salmón pero no se alcanzaba a ver, ya que ella nunca se sonrojaba….Haruno Sakura nunca se sonrojaba!

-Hidan quítate de encima- Sakura le dijo picando su cachete

-No quiero…-

-Déjame ir…-

-Nunca….-

-Hidan! Enserio!-

-….Porque?-

-Porque el concierto empieza en 30 minutos y nos témenos que preparar-

-Bien…pero antes..-

-Qué?-

Hidan sonrió y la vio al rostro –Dame un beso…-

-No…- La chica puso una cara seria

-Si te quieres ir debes darme uno…- Dijo con una sonrisa

-…-

-No te escucho….-

-….Bien…- Sakura dijo y le tomo el rostro entre sus manos y acerco sus rostro hasta que sus labios rosaran, ella le dio un beso rápido pero dulce.

-Hmmm…delicioso- Hidan dijo lamiendo sus labios.

-No hagas eso, pareces Orochimaru- Sakura dijo con una cara de disgusto

-No me compares con el!- Hidan dijo con un puchero

-Bueno ya vámonos- Sakura dijo saliendo de la cabina de fotos con Hidan detrás de él.

Caminaron hacia la parte de atrás del escenario y vieron Takano, Yuu, Hatori, Tomo y a los Akatsuki ya ahí.

-Donde estabas pelo de chicle?- Hatori pregunto molesto.

-Calma ya llegue no?- Sakura dijo con un suspiro.

-Vamos a cambiarnos Sakura-chan!- Konan dijo y tomo la mano de Sakura y la llevo a los vestidores, se cambiaron rápidamente y salieron de los vestidores y listas para subir el escenario con los chicos.

-Adelántate Konan iré por mi plumilla para mi guitarra- Sakura mintió y la chica asintió y se fue, cuando ya se había ido Sakura volteo a ver hacia las sombras –Sal…Sé que estás ahí-

-Veo que me notaste…te ves muy linda- Una voz le dijo pero el sujeto no salió de las sombras.

-Hm…que quieres?-

-Nada importante, solo quería verte en persona…la famosa flor sangrienta- El chico dijo riéndose

-Calla! No lo digas en voz alta!-

-Qué? No quieres que tus amiguitos sepan quién eres y que has hecho? Aw…que tierno!- El sujeto dijo con un tono de burla.

-Maldito…no hables de ellos-

-Como quieras querida, solo quiero que sepas que tu ni tus amigos están a salvo, ya que ahora yo estoy en el juego….-

-...no te atrevas…- Sakura dijo con una voz muy intimidante.

-Eso veremos mi cerezo…eso veremos…- El sujeto dijo antes de alejarse.

Sakura se quedó viendo la silueta hasta que desapareció completamente, una vez que se fue ella dio un suspiro de fastidio y se dirigió al escenario, al subir se dio cuenta que Hatori estaba en la batería, Tomo en el teclado, Yuu con el bajo y Takano en la guitarra y los Akatsuki ya estaban listos, Sakura sonrió.

_-…no dejare que los lastimes…-_ Ella pensó

-Que comience el show- Sakura dijo con una sonrisa.

**PORFIN! Perdón por la tardanza! Lo que pasa es que he tenido problemas, pero tratare de subir seguido, pero lo más probable es que suba una vez cada semana, pero si puedo subiré cada 2 días ok? ;D**

**Darkzuryan**

**uzumaki hiwatari yiah**

**darkzuryan**

**Ans: **Los personajes los invente yo, pero están inspirados en los integrantes de HOMRA de K :D

**Tephie Vongola Heartfilia**

**DULCECITO311**

**Minene Uryuu**

**DarkinocensDLT****: **no te preocupes! Tratare de poner más Gaasaku en la historia ;)

**Shiori-Uchiha-Otori**

**vampire andrea**

**Gracias por comentar!**


	17. El concierto!

Sakura se quedó viendo la silueta hasta que desapareció completamente, una vez que se fue ella dio un suspiro de fastidio y se dirigió al escenario, al subir se dio cuenta que Hatori estaba en la batería, Tomo como DJ, Yuu con el bajo y Takano en la guitarra y los Akatsuki ya estaban listos, Sakura sonrió.

_-…no dejare que los lastimes…-_ Ella pensó

-Que comience el show- Sakura dijo con una sonrisa.

-Qué guapa!- Takano le dijo

Sakura venia vestida en unos shorts plateados que resplandecían con las luces del escenario, tenía una playera blanca con una corbata parecida a la de Tomo, traía unos converse plateados que al igual que sus shorts resplandecían. Konan tenía casi el mismo vestuario peor envés de shorts eran pantalones. Los Akatsuki tenían puesto pantalones y tenis negros, playeras blancas y corbatas o moños negros, todos se veían muy sensuales. En cambio Takano, Yuu, Tomo y Hatori traían su vestimenta de diario.

-Listos?- Kisame pregunto y todos asintieron, el escenario se oscureció y ellos fueron a tomar sus posiciones, están divididos en dos líneas, en la de atrás estaban: Kisame, Kakuzu, Hidan, Itachi, Zetsu y en la de enfrente Tobi, Deidara Sakura, Pein, Konan y Sasori en ese orden.

Las luces se encendieron y empezaron.

(Cancion: SHINee - Ring Ding Dong, primero les recomiendo que escuchen la canción y luego vean el video de su baile completo que se llama: **SHINee(****샤이니****)~RingDingDong(****링딩동****)~dance cover "BTICK"**

Ok?...por cierto Sakura y Konan no cantan solo van a bailar en esta canción)

**Pein:** Baby  
Negae banhae beorin naegae wae irae  
Dureopdago mulleoseoji malgo  
Geunyang naegae matgyeobwala eoddae  
My lady

**Todos:** Ring ding dong  
Ring ding dong  
Ring diggi ding diggi  
Ding ding ding (x2)  
Ring ding dong  
Ring ding dong  
Ring diggi ding diggi  
Ding ding ding (x2)

**Itachi:** Butterfly  
Neoreul mannan chut sungan  
Nooni beonjjeok meori stop  
Belli ding dong oolleosseo

**Deidara:** Nan malya meotjinnom chakhannom  
Geureon nomeun anijiman  
Nareumdaero gwaenchaneun bad boy

**Sasori** Neodo machi butterfly  
Neomu yakhae ppajeosseo  
Neomu soonhae ppajeosseo  
Neol gyeotae dweoyagaesseo

**Kakuzu:** Deoneun geokjeongma geokjeongma  
Naman mideobomyeon dwaejana  
Niga neomu mamae deuleo  
Nochil su eopneun geol

**Todos:** Baby  
Naega soomeul meomchool su oh crazy  
Neomu yeppeo gyeondil su oh crazy  
Neo animyeon pilyoeopda crazy  
Na wae irae

**Kisame:** We gonna go rocka rocka rocka rocka rocka rocka so fantastic  
Go rocka rocka rocka rocka rocka rocka so elastic

**Todos:** Fantastic, fantastic, fantastic, fantastic  
Elastic, elastic, elastic, elastic

Ring ding dong  
Ring ding dong  
Ring diggi ding diggi  
Ding ding ding

**Tobi:** jak neoman deullinda

**Todos:** Ring ding dong  
Ring ding dong  
Ring diggi ding diggi  
Ding ding ding  
**Hidan:** Meorisokae oolinda

**Todos:** Ring ding dong  
Ring ding dong  
Ring diggi ding diggi  
Ding ding ding  
**Zetsu:** Nae gaseumae oolinda

**Todos:** Ring ding dong  
Ring ding dong  
Ring diggi ding diggi  
Ding ding ding

**Hidan:** I call you butterfly  
Nali gamyeon galsurok  
Mosi bakhyeo neoran geol  
Haeyeonal su eopdaneun geol

**Tobi:** Nareul seontaekhae (Dolikiji malgo)  
Seontaekhae (Domanggaji malgo)  
**Sasori:** Negae ppajin baboin na  
**Kakuzu:** Nal chaekimjyeoya dwae

**Todos: **Baby  
Naega soomeul meomchool su oh crazy  
Neomu yeppeo gyeondil su oh crazy  
Neo animyeon pilyoeopda crazy  
Na wae irae

**Deidara:** Nan chakhadi chakhanjeunghugooni  
Geollin neoreul ihae mot hagaetda  
**Kisame:** Neon gakkeumssik geureon gojung  
Emijireul talpi italhaebwa gwaenchanda

**Zetsu:** Break out (**Tobi:** Hey! ) (x4)  
Ring ding ding ding ding diggi diggi ding ding  
Dong dong dong dong dong dong

**Pein:** Sashil nan bulanhae  
Eoddeokhae nal boneunji  
**Hidan:** Eojjeomyeon eojjeomyeon  
Naegae hogameul gatgo itneunji molla  
**Kisame:** Etorok anjeolbujeol hal subbakae eopseo  
**Pein:** Dolikil su eopneun geol

**Kakuzu:** Complicated girl  
Jeoldae no lan daedaphaji ma  
Na gwaenchaneun namjalan geol  
**Deidara:** Naega michyeobeolilji molla  
**  
Sasori:** Don't be silly girl (Silly girl)  
You're my miracle (My miracle)  
Neoman gajil su itdamyeon  
Naegaen da pilyoeopneun geol

**Todos:** Baby  
Naega soomeul meomchool su oh crazy  
Neomu yeppeo gyeondil su oh crazy  
Neo animyeon pilyoeopda crazy  
Na wae irae

**Zetsu:**  
We gonna go rocka rocka rocka rocka rocka rocka  
So fantastic  
Go rocka rocka rocka rocka rocka rocka So elastic

**Todos:**  
Fantastic, fantastic, fantastic, fantastic  
Elastic, elastic, elastic, elastic

Ring ding dong  
Ring ding dong  
Ring diggi ding diggi  
Ding ding ding  
**Pein:** Ojak neoman deullinda

**Todos:** Ring ding dong  
Ring ding dong  
Ring diggi ding diggi  
Ding ding ding  
**Hidan:** Meorisokae oolinda

Ring ding dong  
Ring ding dong  
Ring diggi ding diggi  
Ding ding ding  
**Itachi:** Nae gaseumae oolinda

Ring ding dong  
Ring ding dong  
Ring diggi ding diggi  
Ding ding ding

Cuando acabaron su canción, todos estaban vueltos locos, las chicas prácticamente se estaban muriendo…sobre todo el grupo de las plásticas e Ino, quienes gritaban lo más fuerte que sus pulmones lo permitían. Los Akatsuki se hicieron a un lado y dejaron en el escenario a Konan y a Sakura quien ya traía una guitarra negra con blanco. Sakura empezó a tocar la guitarra seguida por su banday comenzaron a cantar.

(Courage my love- i sell comics. Cuando cantan juntas estará subrayado, cuando Sakura canta sola esta normal y Konan canta, entre paréntesis ok?)

What manner of creature  
Stands behind this counter  
Man or machine is the big mystery  
With every transaction  
Comes a sweet satisfaction  
As I cement my place in history.

It's just another sale  
(Come on buy one you just can't get enough)  
To this comics-selling alpha male.

I could sell comics to a blind man  
(A Wednesday warrior through and through)  
And you'll buy every single thing I tell you to.  
'Cause I sell comics baby.  
(Come on buy one you just can't get enough)  
I sell comics baby  
(Come on buy one you can't get enough)  
Oooh Yeah!

My fingers dance over  
The cash register  
Don't look so surprised  
I'll leave your mouth agape  
And it's not because  
I make King Kong  
Look like just another ape.

It's just another sale  
(Come on buy one you just can't get enough)  
To this comics-selling alpha male.

I could sell comics to a blind man  
(A Wednesday warrior through and through)  
And you'll buy every single thing I tell you to.  
'Cause I sell comics baby.  
(Come on buy one you just can't get enough)  
I sell comics baby.  
(Come on buy one you can't get enough)

_[Guitar solo de sakura]_

En el solo todos los hombres empezaron a babear por la pelirosa, se veía tan rebelde y sexy que no podían evitarlo.

**Takano:** In WWII the allies kicked nazi ass and Hitler sobbed nein, nein, nein just like my competition when they hang that going out of business sign

I could sell comics to a blind man.

And you'll buy every single thing I tell you to.  
I sell comics baby.  
(Come on buy one you just can't get enough)  
I sell comics baby.  
(Come on buy one you can't get enough)

Cuando acabaron todo era un griterío, todos estaban muy alocados, los demás Akatsuki se unieron a ellas en el escenario y tomaron su posición, mientras Sakura le daba su guitarra a Tomo y corría a su posición.

(Cancion U-kiss- Tick Tock. Vean el video para el baile, lo de entre paréntesis lo cantan Sakura y Konan)

Ellos parecian estatuas no se movían, empezaron a cantar y aun no se movían.

**Todos:** To Lie I Shall Be Here (Tick Tack Tick Tack ~)  
To Lie I Shall Be Here (Tick Tack Tick Tack ~)

**Deidara:** Kimi dake a-i-shite-iru  
**Sasori:** Sore kimochi wa kawaranai Oh~

**Itachi:** Bokura ni wa kasanette kita  
**Kisame:** Suteki na omoide mo arukeredo  
**Kakuzu**: Kono yoni asurosu gosanai kara  
**Pein:** Ookina oh so tsukuderanai

Y entonces empezaron a bailar con mucha energía, todos se empezaron a volver locos…sobre todo las chicas.

**Todos:** To Lie I Shall Sing it For You Through The Night  
(To Lie) I Shall Be Turning On The Broken Light  
(To Lie) yozora ichimaru kuyoni  
To Lie!( To Lie) To Lie! Oh-Oh-Oh-Oh Ohh~

Wo-Oh Oh Oh! ~ (Tick Tock Tick Tock )  
Wo-Oh Oh Oh! ~ (Tick Tock Tick Tock )  
**Hidan:** Nani wo okute  
**Zetsu:** Tell Me All, Say yoni  
**Tobi:** Kagayoshi kanare  
(To Lie) To Lie! (To Lie)

**Deidara: **Mi no konai iki ni kock chodakara  
I Say Goodbye hajishimau Heart dake do  
**Pein:** We Have no Choice kono mama nara wa  
We Are Falling Down, And You Say What (What~)

**Sasori:** Bokura ni wa koerarenai  
**Hidan:** Zankoku na kame ga a-tte  
(We Must Be Separated Oh)  
Pein: Hatana so wa kimi no tame ni tsuku (so) tsuku-te!

**Todos:** To Lie I Shall Sing it For You Through The Night  
(To Lie) I Shall Be Turning On The Broken Light  
(To Lie) yozora ichimaru kuyoni  
To Lie! (To Lie) To Lie! Oh-Oh-Oh-Oh Ohh~

Wo-Oh Oh Oh! ~ (Tick Tock Tick Tock )  
Wo-Oh Oh Oh! ~ (Tick Tock Tick Tock )  
**Itachi:** Nani wo okute  
Tell Me All, Say yoni  
Kagayoshi kanare  
(To Lie) To Lie! (To Lie)

Al acabar hubo griterío de nuevo, ahora gritaban los nombres de todos. Los chicos cantaron y bailaron otras canciones, ya estaban agotados, lo bueno es que ya había acabado el concierto, pero el público quería una más, el problema era que…ya no sabían que cantar o bailar.

-Que haremos?- Kisame le pregunto a Pein pero él seguía pensando.

-No estoy seguro, supongo que hay que cantar una más-

-PERO YA NO SABEMOS MAS!- Deidara le dijo

-….mierda…- Pein dijo.

-Um…- Una voz dijo y voltearon a ver a Takano.

-Que pasa Takano?- Sakura pregunto.

-Porque no dejan que nosotros toquemos una junto con Sakura?-

-Es cierto!- Konan dijo emocionada.

-Muy bien, está en sus manos- Pein dijo

-Qué? Yo no quiero cantar con el!- Sakura hizo un puchero.

-Bueno…entonces cuál es tu plan?- Takano preguntó con una ceja en alto.

-….-

-eso pensé…denos un minuto!- Takano dijo tomando el brazo de Sakura y caminaron con el resto de su banda, después de un rato todos asintieron y regresaron a su posición, Sakura tomo la guitarra y se paró junto a Takano.

-BUENAS NOCHES PUBLICO!- Takano grito haciendo que las chicas gritaran sonrojadas.

-Nosotros somos la banda YUME!- Tomo dijo con una gran sonrisa.

-Así que junten sus palmas!- Hatori grito.

-Pero porque no hacemos las cosas interesantes?- Takano pregunto y volteo a ver a sus amigos quienes sonrieron de medio lado mientras Sakura solo ponía su mano sobre su cabeza con vergüenza.

-no…por favor!- Sakura suplico, pero ya era muy tarde, Takano, Yuu, Tomo y Hatori se habían quitado la camisa dejando ver su buen cuerpo. Las chicas se sonrojaron toditas, a unas les sangro la nariz y otras se desmayaron.

-PAPASITOS!- Ino, Temari y Konan gritaron juntas.

-Empezamos…?- Yuu pregunto con una sonrisa de medio lado y todos asintieron y empezaron a tocar.

(Cancion Skillet- Hero, Yuu y Sakura son los que cantan, los demás son el coro)

I'm just a step away,**  
**I'm a just a breath away;  
Losin my faith today,  
Falling off the edge today!

I am just a man,  
Not superhuman;  
I'm not superhuman!  
Someone save me from the hate

It's just another war,  
Just another family torn;  
I'm falling from my faith today!  
Just a step from the edge,  
Just another day in the world we live;

I need a Hero,  
To save me now!  
I need a Hero!  
Save me now!  
I need a Hero,  
To save my life!  
A Hero'll save me!  
Just in time!

I gotta fight today,  
To live another day;  
Speakin' my mind today,  
My voice will be heard today!

I've gotta make a stand,  
But I am just a man;  
I'm not superhuman!  
My voice will be heard today!

It's just another war,  
Just another family torn;  
My voice will be heard today!  
It's just another kill,  
The countdown begins to destroy ourselves!

I need a Hero,  
To save me now!  
I need a Hero!  
Save me now!  
I need a Hero,  
To save my life!  
A Hero'll save me!  
Just in time!  
I need a Hero,  
To save my life!  
I need a Hero!  
Just in time!

Save me just in time...  
Save me just in time...

Who's gonna fight for what's right,  
Who's gonna help us survive,  
We're in the fight of our lives!  
And we're not ready to die!

Who's gonna fight for the weak,  
Who's gonna make 'em believe,  
I've got a Hero!  
I've got a Hero!  
Livin' in me!

I'm gonna fight for what's right,  
Today I'm speaking my mind,  
And if it kills me tonight,  
I will be ready to die!

A Hero's not afraid to give His life,  
A Hero's gonna save me just in time!

I need a Hero,  
To save me now!  
I need a Hero!  
Save me now!  
I need a Hero,  
To save my life!  
A Hero'll save me!  
Just in time!

I need a Hero!  
Who's gonna fight for what's right,  
Who's gonna help us survive!

I need a Hero!  
Who's gonna fight for the weak,  
Who's gonna make 'em believe!

I need a Hero!  
I need a Hero!

A Hero's gonna save me,  
Just in time!

Cuando terminaron todos volvieron a enloquecerse, y desde el esenario alguien avernto un…sosten y le callo a takano quien lo vio con asco (A el solo le gustan los de sakura u.u) y lo avento hacia Hatori quien lo esquivo y volteo a ver a Takano molesto.

-Como son tan buen publico que tal una mas?- Tomo pregunto y el publico volvio a enloquecer.

-uno…dos…tres!- Hatori dijo con las baquetas de la bateria.

(Eme15- solamente tu….me lo recomendo mi mejor amiga haha XD asi que sakura cantara lo de las tres chicas)

**Todos:** Solamente Tú; Vives en mi piel  
Solamente Tú; Me haces sentir bien  
Solamente Tú; En mi habitación  
Solamente Tú; Tocas mi interior

**Sakura:** Estoy sintiendo algo por ti  
Y se que tu piensa en mi  
Entre tú y yo hay algo más  
Que esta buscando comenzar

**Takano:** Se muy bien  
Que esto no es una obsesión  
Y se, que esta vez  
Voy a arriesgar el corazón

**Todos:** Solamente Tú; Vives en mi piel  
Solamente Tú; Me haces sentir bien  
Solamente Tú; En mi habitación  
Solamente Tú; Tocas mi interior (X2)

**Sakura:** Extraño una eternidad  
Si yo ya no te puedo hablar  
Mi madre piensa que estoy mal  
Pero este amor es muy real

**Hatori:** Se muy bien  
Que estoy ya es una obsesión  
Y se, que esta vez  
Voy a arriesgar el corazón  
**  
Todos:** Solamente Tú; Vives en mi piel  
Solamente Tú; Me haces sentir bien  
Solamente Tú; En mi habitación  
Solamente Tú; Tocas mi interior

**Tomo y Sakura:** No escucho a nadie  
Ni nada que pueda importarme  
Yo quiero estar junto a ti

**Yuu y Sakura:** La vida es una emisión de canales  
Y una antena  
Y yo la quiero vivir

**Sakura:** Solamente Tú (X4)

**Todos:** Solamente Tú; Vives en mi piel  
Solamente Tú; Me haces sentir bien  
Solamente Tú; En mi habitación  
Solamente Tú; Tocas mi interior

Al fianlizar lso chicos bajaron de esenario y fueron a la parte trasera donde encontraron a todos sus amigos.

-AHH!- Ino gritó y se abalanzo hacia Takano quien la esquivo haciendo que se callera ensima de Hatori.

-Maldito Takano!- Hatori grito debajo de Ino quien lo trataba de besar.

-Ugh…ponganse sus playeras- Sakura dijo

-Que? No te gusta ver mi cuerpo?- Takano le dijo con un tono de burla.

-No…-

-Pero si mi cuerpo te ama!- Takano dijo abrazando a sakura.

-Quitate de encima!- Sakura dijo tratando de quitarselo de ensima pero no podía, Pein la tomó del brazo y logro alejarla de Takano.

-Gracias…- Sakura dijo con un suspiro.

-No hay de que- Pein le sonrió.

Cuando los chicos tuvieron sus camisas puestas de nuevo todos se dirigieron a sus casas, Sakura se fue con los chicos en la camioneta de Yuu, el camino fue silencioso hasta que Sakura hablo.

-Yuu-sama….creo que…creo que estamos en peligro- Ella dijo mientras veía fuera de la ventana, ya era de noche y solo las luces de la calle alumbraban ya que no había luna.

-Porque dices eso Sakura-chan?- Tomo pregunto.

-Hoy…antes del concierto un sujeto apareció y me dijo que ahora él estaba en el 'juego' y creo que es alguien muy peligroso…-

-Lo viste?- Hatori pregunto.

-No…estaba escondido en las sombras…-

-Hm…Creo que tienes razón, obtuve información que Akumi tiene un nuevo recluta, al parecer es de tu edad…- Yuu le informo.

-….- Sakura se quedó en silencio mientras la cara de sus amigos y sus familias pasaban por su mente.

-….Sakura?- Takano pregunto preocupado.

-Creo….creo que nunca debí ir a la escuela….solo los pongo en peligro- Sakura murmuro -….qué tal si….les pasa lo mismo que a Nozomi….- Sakura pregunto mientras apretaba sus ojos para que las lágrimas no salieran.

-No digas eso pelo de chicle…- Hatori dijo triste.

Todos se quedaron en silencio después de eso, después de un rato Sakura se quedó dormida con una promesa que hizo en su mente _–No dejare que se repita la historia….-_

**WHA! Qué tal? Fui rápida? Hehe lo que pasa es que ya lo tenía así que decidí subirlo de una vez, planeaba subirlo en dos días pero dije "Mierda! De una vez!" haha y bueno aquí esta!**

**Minene Uryuu****, ****DULCECITO311****, ****Shiori-Uchiha-Otori****, ****uzumaki hiwatari yiah****, ****DarkinocensDLT****.**

**GRACIAS POR COMENTAR~! \(n.n)/ **


	18. Insectos y sujeto peligroso!

Ya habían pasado dos días desde el festival, durante esos dos días Sakura estuvo muy atenta a todo lo que pasaba, si alguien extraño se acercaba a sus amigos ella se ponía en posición de ataque por si pasaba algo, también se tensaba con cualquier ruido o tacto físico y eso les empezó a preocupar a sus amigos pero ella solo respuesta que era nada. Hoy Sakura estaba acostada en su cama viendo el techo, dio un suspiro y dio el esfuerzo de pararse e irse a bañar, mientras tanto Takano estaba en la cocina preparando el desayuno cuando sonó el timbre.

El peli gris se dirigió a la puerta y se encontró con Neji. –Um…que haces aquí?-

-Parece que Sakura no te comento….viene a recogerla hoy- Neji dijo

-Oh ok! Pasa….- Takano dijo asiéndose a un lado y dejándolo pasar, Takano camino hacia la cocina y siguió su trabajo. –Sakura está en su cuarto si quieres ir a verla-

-Gracias…- Neji dijo antes de empezar a subir las escaleras.

-Ah y quieres desayunar?- Takano le grito.

-No gracias- Neji le respondió y siguió su camino.

Al llegar a la habitación de la pelirosa toco dos veces, escucho unos pasos que se dirigían a la puerta así que dio unos pasos hacia atrás.

-Takano juro que si…ah Neji!- Sakura dijo sorprendida al ver a Neji y le sonrió sin notar que el chico tenía su cara rojisisisma y mucha sangre saliéndole de la nariz, la pelirosa aparentemente acababa de salir de bañarse y solo traía una toalla puesta, su pelo caído, mojado y un poco ondulado su piel mojada y un poco roja, incluso Neji pudo percibir la vainilla que venía de la chica.

-V-v-vine a recogerte….- Neji dijo mientras usa una mano para tapar su sonrojo

-Ok, dame un segundo ahora bajo- Sakura dijo y cerró la puerta de su cuarto, Neji se quedó unos segundos viendo la puerta antes de dirigirse hacia la cocina.

Cuando llego vio que Takano estaba sirviendo la mesa y decidió ayudarlo, al terminar ambos se sentaron en silencio.

-Um….Takano-san, quisiera preguntarle algo- Neji dijo volteándolo a ver.

-Qué pasa?- Takano dijo dándole un trago a su café.

-Sakura….últimamente ha estado muy alterada, como si estuviera asustada de algo….sabes la razón?- Neji pregunto, Takano se quedó callado mientras bajaba su café y lo ponía en la mesa.

-…..- Takano se quedó callado mientras cerraba sus ojos, después de unos segundos suspiro y volteo a ver a Neji –No estoy seguro, pero por lo que sea…tiene sus motivos-

_-Motivos….?-_ Neji pensó sobre sus palabras.

-Perdón por hacerlos esperar- Sakura dijo entrando a la cocina.

-No te preocupes Sakura-chan- Neji le dijo amablemente.

-Si solo apúrate a comer o llegaras tarde- Takano dijo tomando otro trago de su café.

Cuando Sakura termino ambos chicos fueron a la escuela y fueron recibidos por sus amigos.

-Hola angelito!- Naruto le dijo a Sakura abrazándola.

-Hola Naruto- Sakura le dijo con una sonrisa y se fue a sentar a su lugar.

-Sakura…parece tensa…- Ino dijo viendo a su amiga de lejos.

-Desde hace varios días….- Chouji le respondió con tristeza y volteo a ver a la pelirosa.

-Me está empezando a preocupar….- Tenten dijo preocupada.

-Si…pero q…- Kiba empezó a decir pero entro Kakashi al salón.

-Hola chicos, perdón por la tardanza, pero vallan al auditorio- Kakashi dijo y todos los alumnos se pararon y salieron por la puerta. Al llegar al auditorio todos se sentaron y empezaron a platicar hasta que Tsunade tomó el micrófono.

-Buenos días alumnos….- Tsunade empezó a decir y empezó a hablar sobre muchas cosas pero Sakura no le ponía atención, envés estaba viendo el techo recordando lo que paso en la noche del concierto

_Flashback._

_-Adelántate Konan iré por mi plumilla para mi guitarra- Sakura mintió y la chica asintió y se fue, cuando ya se había ido Sakura volteo a ver hacia las sombras –Sal…Sé que estás ahí-_

_-Veo que me notaste…te ves muy linda- Una voz le dijo pero el sujeto no salió de las sombras._

_-Hm…que quieres?-_

_-Nada importante, solo quería verte en persona…la famosa flor sangrienta- El chico dijo riéndose_

_-Calla! No lo digas en voz alta!-_

_-Qué? No quieres que tus amiguitos sepan quién eres y que has hecho? Aw…que tierno!- El sujeto dijo con un tono de burla._

_-Maldito…no hables de ellos-_

_-Como quieras querida, solo quiero que sepas que tu ni tus amigos están a salvo, ya que ahora yo estoy en el juego….-_

_-...no te atrevas…- Sakura dijo con una voz muy intimidante._

_-Eso veremos mi cerezo…eso veremos…- El sujeto dijo antes de alejarse._

_End of flashback._

Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos cuando sintió una mano sobre su hombro, volteo para ver a Sai viéndola preocupadamente, ella solo le sonrió y su atención fue dirigida hacia al frente cuando escucho muchos gritos de las chicas, para ver a los Akatsuki al frente.

-Que hacen?- Sakura pregunto en voz alta.

-Son el concejo estudiantil…- Shino le respondió y la chica solo asintió, Pein empezó a dar su discurso seguido por los demás Akatsuki, todas las chicas estaban completamente embobadas a excepción de Sakura la cual se veía aburrida, su mirada empezó a vagar por todo el auditorio a ver que captaba su atención, se detuvo en la puerta donde vio una sombra….la misma sombra que vio el día del concierto, aquella sombra alzo su mano en forma de saludo antes de salir por la puerta, la pelirosa rápidamente se paró de su lugar y se empezó a dirigir hacia la puerta.

-A dónde vas?- Sasuke le pregunto al verla parase.

-A…..al baño?- Sakura dijo y mentalmente se dio una cachetada, fue la peor escusa que pudo haber dado.

-Hm…- Sasuke dijo dudoso pero no hiso ningún comentario, sino se quedó viendo como la chica siguió caminando hacia la puerta.

Sakura corrió por los pasillos tratando de buscar a la sombra que vio pero dicha persona se había ido, como si se hubiera esfumado.

-Sakura!- Una voz la llamo desde lejos, volteo para encontrarse con Gaara quien camino hacia ella.

-Que pasa Gaara?- La pelirosa pregunto.

-Porque te fuiste así? Todos se preocuparon- Gaara le dijo.

-Oh, perdón es que creí ver a un conocido- Sakura dijo con una sonrisa.

-Bien, será mejor que nos vayamos al salón- Gaara dijo tomándole la mano y ambos caminaron hacia el salón. En recreo todos se fueron a sentar en su banca de siempre, pero la pelirosa se dio cuenta que faltaba alguien.

-Y Shino?- Sakura pregunto

-Um…quien sabe…- Kiba dijo volteando a todos lados.

-Y-yo lo vi p-por el j-jardín- Hinata le dijo, Sakura asintió y fue en busca de él.

Cuando llego a dicho lugar efectivamente ahí estaba Shino sentado sobre el pasto y traía un pequeño libro en las manos, la chica camino hasta él y se sentó junto a él.

-Que haces?- Sakura le pregunto mientras abrazaba sus piernas.

-….veo insectos- Shino le dijo un poco apenado.

-Insectos?- Sakura preguntó alzando una ceja.

-Si…entiendo si crees que soy rar….- Shino empezó a decir pero Sakura le detuvo.

-A mí me encantan los insectos, se me hacen criaturas fascinantes- Sakura dijo emocionada.

-R-realmente lo crees?- Shino pregunto con un pequeño sonrojo sobre su cara pero sus lentes y cuello de su camisa lo ocultaron.

-Sip! Desde pequeña me han interesado- Sakura le dijo y vio su librito –Puedo leerlo?-

-Sí, es un registro de todos los insectos que he visto- Shino le dijo

-Genial! Tienes que prestarme tu libro de ves en cuando!- Sakura le dijo ojeando el pequeño libro

_-Creo…que me he enamorado…-_ Shino pensó mientras veía a Sakura, pero cuando se dio cuenta que la estaba viendo se sonrojo y volteo al otro lado.

RING ~! RING~!

-Oh ya acabo el recreo- Sakura comento mientras se paraba y le regresaba su librito al chico.

-Vamos Shino o llegaremos tarde- Sakura le dijo y ambos chicos caminaron hacia el salón.

Cuando acabo las clases todos empezaron a caminar hacia el estacionamiento donde siempre se reunían, pero Sakura empezó a buscar entre sus cosas y se dio cuenta que olvido su libro.

-Adelántense chicos, olvide algo en el salón- Sakura dijo y empezó a caminar hacia su salón.

-Te vemos allá!- Temari le grito.

La pelirosa entro al salón y empezó a buscar pero no lo encontraba.

-Pensé que lo deje aquí….- Sakura murmuro mientras veía las bancas dándole la espalda a la puerta.

-Buscas….esto?- Una voz dijo la cual le parecía familiar a la pelirosa pero no sabía de donde, Sakura rápidamente volteo y vio a un chico que parecía de su edad, tenía pelo gris atado en una coleta baja, también tenía unos lentes que parecían de Harry Potter. El chico traía el libro de Sakura en su mano mientras le daba una sonrisa.

-Sí, gracias…- Sakura le dijo y le sonrió y camino hacia el para recuperar su libro.

-De nada, todo sea por la flor sangrienta….- El chico dijo con una sonrisa macabra, Sakura rápidamente retrocedió, ahora sabia de donde haber escuchado su voz, era el mismo chico que la amenazó en el concierto!

-Que quieres?- Sakura demando con una voz intimidante.

-Yo? Solo soy un estudiante nuevo- El chico le dijo con una sonrisa pícara.

-No te hagas el tonto con migo!- Sakura dijo molesta.

-Sakura…?- Una voz vino detrás del chico, ambos voltearon para encontrarse con Karin.

-Karin, que haces aquí?- Sakura le pregunto.

-Pensé escucharte y vine a verte- Ella dijo y volteo a ver al peli gris.

-Lo conoces….?- Sakura pregunto al ver como lo veía.

-Sí, es el nuevo alumno Kabuto Yakushi va en mi salón, que haces aquí?- Karin le pregunto a Kabuto

-Hola Karin-san solo vine a entregarle su libro a Haruno-san- Kabuto dijo inocentemente mientras ponía el libro sobre el escritorio y acomodaba sus lentes con su mano, haciendo que la luz de la ventana se reflejara en sus lentes y una sonrisa macabra apareció en sus labios que solo la pelirosa noto. –Fue un enorme gusto conocerla Ha-ru-no-san no puedo esperar a conocer a sus amigos- Kabuto dijo antes de salir del salón dejando a Sakura congelada en su lugar.

-Karin….- Sakura la llamo.

-Que pasa Sakura?- Karin le pregunto mientras se acercaba a ella.

-Por favor aléjate de ese sujeto- Sakura le dijo.

-P-pero porque?-

-Es peligroso….-

-Eh? Sakura explícame-

-Él es un miembro de la misma banda que contrato Ami- Sakura le dijo con una cara serio.

-QUE?! Hay que decirle a Tsunade-sensei!- Karin dijo alarmada y preocupada.

-No, sería muy peligroso, todos estaríamos en riesgo….aparte no tenemos pruebas- Sakura le comento.

-Entonces….que haremos?- Karin le pregunto casi llorando.

-Solo aléjate de él, mientras estas en la escuela no podrás hacerte daño y no andes sola con el…- Sakura le recomendó.

-Y qué hay de Sasuke-kun?! Hay que decirle!- Karin dijo temerosa.

-No, sería lo mismo, solo lo expondríamos….pero tengo una idea…- Sakura le dijo.

-Qué es?-

-No podemos evitar que Kabuto se les acerque, pero cuando lo haga ahí es donde tú entras, los alejaras de el sin que ellos o el sospeche- Sakura le dijo

-Me parece perfecto!-Karin dijo con estrellitas en sus ojos imaginando ser la héroe de Sasuke. –Pero que hay de ti?-

-No te preocupes por mí, yo tratare de alejar a Kabuto de ellos lo más que pueda Ok? Y buscare una forma de conseguir pruebas, pero mientras tanto mantente a salvo- Sakura dijo antes de tomar su libro e irse con Karin.

* * *

**Tada! Fin, lo se lo se estuvo PESIMO! T.T **

**Pero es que no he tenido tiempo, solo tuve una hora libre y me puse a escribir hehe les prometo subir el prox lo más rápido posible y….**

**no teman que volveré! MUAJAJAJA.**

**DULCECITO311**

**Shiori-Uchiha-Otori**

**Ans**

**Ans**

**Tephie Vongola Heartfilia**

**GRACIAS POR COMENTAR EN EL CAPITULO ANTERIOR ;D**


	19. paliza y karma

Sakura estaba sentada sobre su cama abrazando sus rodillas mientras veía fuera de la ventana, todavía seguía estando oscuro, la chica empezó a pensar en lo que había pasado la última semana, ella y Karin han alejado a Kabuto de sus amigos, pero Kabuto era muy astuto de alguna u otra manera logro acercarse a ellos y logro convertirse en su amigo. Cada día estaban más unidos y eso le preocupada, si seguían más tiempo con el estarían metidos en un peligro inmenso, tanto que ni siguiera Sakura sería capaz de mantenerlos a salvos, eso es lo que pasa cuando vives la vida de los bandos y el crimen, puede que no estés directamente involucrado pero con tan solo estar con la persona equivocada en el momento equivocado te podría envolver en todo un dilema, eso lo aprendió Sakura de la mala manera.

La chica con un suspiro se paró de su cama y se cambió, al terminar bajo a la cocina y encontró una nota de Takano diciendo que tuvo trabajo y llegaría tarde, la chica bajo la nota y volvió a suspira, empezó a preparar su desayuno y salió de su casa y empezó a caminar hacia la escuela, se puso sus audífonos y escucho 'Lost it all de Black veil Brides', la chica siguió caminando por las calles, recuerdos venían a su mente.

_Flash back._

_-Sakura-chan!- Nozomi la llamo._

_-Que quieres?!- Ella pregunto irritada._

_-No seas así! Solo vengo a darte estos chocolates, tomo me dijo que te los diera- Nozomi dijo con una sonrisa._

_-Odio los chocolates….- Sakura mintió volteando a otro lado._

_-QUE?! IMPOSIBLE! Nadie odia los chocolates!- Nozomi dijo con cara de shock_

_-Yo si- Sakura le respondió secamente._

_-Tal vez es porque no has probado estos!- Nozomi dijo tomo un chocolate y se lo metió a la boca a Sakura quien se atraganto un poco, pero después lo empezó a masticar.-….y?-_

_-….Esta…pasable….- La chica dijo con un pequeño sonrojo._

_-TE LO DIJE! Verdad que te lo dije?- Nozomi le dijo con una sonrisa._

_-Si….- Sakura dijo con una pequeña sonrisa en los labios._

_-Sakura….deberías sonreír más…te ves más linda!- Nozomi le dijo._

_-Calla!- Sakura le dijo más roja._

_-ahora comeré chocolate contigo di-a-ri-o!- Nozomi le dijo._

_-Eso...me encantaría- Sakura dijo con una sonrisa_

* * *

_-NOZOMI!- La pelirosa grito mientras corría hacia un cuerpo que estaba tirado en el suelo con un charco de sangre alrededor._

_-S-Sakura-chan….- Nozomi dijo con una sonrisa mientras Sakura acostaba su cabeza sobre sus piernas y lo rodeaba con sus brazos._

_-Idiota! No h-hables!- Sakura le dijo tratando de mantener sus lágrimas en sus ojos._

_-No llores….- Nozomi dijo rozando una de sus manos sangrientas sobre la mejilla de la pelirosa._

_-Porque! Porque hiciste eso! Hubieras dejado que me mataran a mi!- Sakura le grito dejando que sus lágrimas rodaran por sus mejillas._

_-No digas eso…..pensé habértelo dicho….__yo te protegeré- Nozomi dijo dejando sus lágrimas caer también._

_-A-aun así…..dijiste que siempre estarías con migo…que no me quieres!?- Sakura dijo con un tono de enojo y tristeza._

_-Justamente por eso….yo te quiero- Nozomi le confeso._

_-Lo siento…debí ser más fuerte…Lo siento!- Sakura le dijo llorando más fuerte._

_-….Sakura-chan, no te disculpes…ya que yo te quiero- El chico dijo y sus ojos se empezaron a cerrar._

_-No…Nozomi! No me dejes!- Sakura lo llamo desesperadamente._

_-Hehe….parece que esta ves comerás nuestros chocolates sola….- El chico dijo con una pequeña risa y con su último aliento se despido –Adiós….mi pequeña flor….recuerda sonreír….mas….- Nozomi dijo antes de que su corazón dejara de latir._

_-….por favor…no quiero estar sola….no otra vez….- Sakura lloro y abrazo el cuerpo del chico tan fuerte como si fuera a desaparecer en cualquier momento._

_End of Flashback._

La chica dio un gran suspiro, decidió empujar esos recuerdos a lo más oscuro de su mente pero algo capto su atención, detrás de ella había cuatro chicos misteriosos que la habían estado siguiendo.

_-Hoy llegare tarde a la escuela-_ Sakura pensó la chica para comprobar que la estaban siguiendo rápidamente pero discretamente cambio de dirección y fue por otras calles, entro a tiendas y todo y ellos la seguían, la chica decidió perderlos así que decidió entrar a un callejón y salir por el otro lado para perderlos, al entrar al callejón no paso como ella pensaba, dentro ya estaban otros aproximadamente diez chicos con otras armas como bates, cuchillos y otros esperándola, en medio de ellos estaba Kabuto, la chica volteo hacia atrás para ver que los chicos que la seguían le sonreían malvadamente.

-Que quieren?- Sakura les pregunto

-Nada…solo queremos la revancha- Kabuto le respondió y Sakura entendió inmediatamente, eran miembros de Akumi y seguramente hablaban cuando peleo contra ese tal Dosu.

-Conque así es….- Sakura dijo y se puso en posición. Hoy definitivamente llegaría tarde a la escuela. Empezó la pelea, Sakura logro mantenerse en pie contra catorce chicos, pero la chica se empezó a cansar y no solo eso sino estaba un poco distraía y ya la habían logrado golpear en más de una ocasión.

-Vaya ahora entiendo porque eras la mejor criminal, la flor sangrienta….- Kabuto le dijo y luego una sonrisa de medio lado apareció en su rostro. –La chica que ha mancha sus manos de sangre a una corta edad y tan fría que….haya matado a su mejor amigo- El dijo.

Sakura se tensó y volteo a ver al peli gris, sus ojos se oscurecieron y se llenaron de odio, la sonrisa de medio lado del chico solo se agrando, Sakura se dio cuenta que había bajado su guardia y estaba expuesta y trato de recuperar su posición pero fue muy tarde, uno de ellos la golpeo en el costado con un tubo de metal, la chica cayó al suelo con un _thum, _trato de parase y defenderse pero solo fue recibida por un golpe en la quijada y se volvió a caer de costado.

-Acábenla….- Kabuto dijo mientras los demás la empezaron a golpear con bates, tubos y otras armas, otros la patearon, jalaron su cabello y la golpearon, después de unos agonizantes 10 minutos se detuvieron cuando la pelirosa ya no se defendía, su cuerpo estaba todo maltratado, lleno de moretones y cortadas, su ropa rota y sucia, despeinada y tenía sangre sobre todo su ser.

-Espero que aprendas la lección o haremos lo mismo que con tu mejor amigo- Kabuto le dijo y le escupió y ellos se fueron dejando a la chica ahí tirada.

La chica estuvo tirada por un buen rato, tratando de recuperarse de la golpiza, lentamente se quiso acostar en su espalda, pero un dolor inmenso la ataco, uno de los hombres le dio de batazos en su espalda, seguramente era la peor de sus heridas, ella se volvió a acostar de lado y cerro sus ojos, un pequeña lagrima de dolor salió a flote y cayó al suelo, Sakura se limpió las lágrimas e hizo un esfuerzo en sentarse en el suelo, se quedó así, mientras agarraba su brazo lastimado, se arrastró hacia la pared y se apoyó en ella para parase ignorando el dolor.

-Maldición….- Ella maldijo mientras daba un paso doloroso ya que su tobillo estaba lastimada, hoy definitivamente llegaría tarde a la escuela.

* * *

En la escuela sus amigos estaban en el patio de la escuela preocupados.

-No puedo creer que Sakura no haya venido…- Ino dijo.

-Sí, no es como ella faltar a clases, siempre viene incluso si está enferma- Kiba les comento

-Es cierto….- Neji murmuro.

-TOBI ESTA PREOCUPADO!- Tobi grito.

-Calla Tobi lo estás haciendo peor- Deidara lo regaño.

-Tal vez la chica sepa- Kakuzu opino.

-Te refieres a Karin?- Kankuro pregunto y el chico asintió.

-Hay que preguntarle….Karin!- Sasuke lo llamo, dicha chica se sonrojo y camino hacia ellos.

-S-si Sasuke-kun?- Karin pregunto sensualmente.

-Has visto a Sakura?- Hidan le pregunto irritado.

-No, no la he visto toda la mañana pensé que estaba con ustedes- Karin les dijo.

-No, no vino- Tenten le dijo.

-No se preocupen, seguramente no vino porque se enfermó o algo- Karin trato de ayudar.

-No….ayer en la noche hable con ella y sonaba muy bien- Ino les dijo.

-…..algo no está bien….- Gaara dijo pensativo.

-Porque no la llamamos?- Shino sugirió.

-No contesta ya lo intentamos- Pein le dijo.

-Hmm….- Itachi dijo pensativo.

-Qué pasa? Tienes una idea- Suigetsu le pregunto

-No…pero ahorita que lo pienso Kabuto tampoco vino- Itachi comento.

-Es c-cierto...- Hinata les dijo.

Karin al escuchar esto tuvo un mal presentimiento, ella sabía que Kabuto estaba dispuesto a atacar a la pelirosa en cualquier oportunidad que tuviera, pero no podía decir nada ya que se lo había prometido a Sakura….pero esto podía ser urgente, no sabía qué hacer.

-Hay que llamarla de nuevo- Sasori sugirió.

-Si a ver si contesta, si no le llamamos a Takano o a los demás- Chouji añadió.

-Me parece como un plan- Zetsu comento.

-Bien la llamare…- Naruto dijo tomando su celular y se volteo y empezó a caminar un poco, alejándose un poco del grupo mientras estos seguían hablando, con su sus ojos viendo sus zapatos, empezó a sonar el teléfono y se le hizo raro escuchar el tono de celular de Sakura cerca de donde estaba, muy cerca, subió la mirada y quedo paralizado, sus ojos estaban muy abiertos y dejo caer el teléfono al suelo.

-SAKURA!- Naruto grito sin poder moverse, los demás voltearon y quedaron congelados al ver a la pelirosa la cual tenía su ropa sucia y rota, su cabello un poco desordenado y tenía moretones en su piel clara, cortadas en su rostro y sangre saliendo de su boca, nariz y su cabeza.

-Oh dios mío….- Ino murmuro mientras ponía una mano sobre su boca mientras esta temblaba.

-N-nena!- Hidan grito y corrió hacia ella con todos detrás de él.

-Que te paso!?- Sasuke pregunto muy alterado.

-Estas bien?!- Pein le pregunto al mismo tiempo que Sasuke.

-no pasa nada….-Sakura murmuro con un tono de dolor.

-Nada? NADA?! MIRATE!- Karin grito con sus ojos llorosos.

-No pasa nada…..- Sakura volvió a murmurar antes de que se desapoyara y callera hacia enfrente pero Gaara la atrapo.

-Sakura! Respóndeme Sakura!- Gaara pregunto casi llorando.

-Llévala a la enfermería!- Kisame le grito, el peli rojo no lo pensó dos veces cargo a la chica como recién casados y corrió a la enfermería con todos detrás de él.

-Llama a Takano y los demás!- Pein le dijo y Naruto asintió y empezó a llamar con lágrimas ya saliendo por sus ojos y pequeños sollozos escapando sus labios.

-_Bueno, soy Takano-_ Takano dijo del otro lado del teléfono.

-T-Takano!- Naruto dijo llorando.

-_Naruto? Qué onda estas bien?- _Takano pregunto_ –Estoy con mis amigos si necesitas un….-_ El empezó a decir pero Naruto lo interrumpió.

-NO! ES SAKURA!- El grito.

_-Sakura? Qué pasa con ella?-_ Otra voz dijo aparentemente era Yuu y Naruto lloro más fuerte.

* * *

Sakura lentamente abrió sus ojos, lo primero que vio fue un techo blanco con un foco al igual de blanco que alumbraba.

-Sakura!- Una voz la llamo, lentamente ella volteo su cabeza hacia un lado para ver quien la llamaba y vio a sus amigos, se sorprendió al ver a Lee, Tenten, Kiba, Tobi, Naruto, Hinata, Ino, Deidara, Temari, Suigetsu, Chouji, Karin, y a Konan llorando, los demás tenían una cara muy triste y preocupada tanto que parecía que en cualquier momento empezarían a llorar, también Tsunade, Kakashi, Kurenai, Yamato y Shizune y Gai (quienes estaban llorando) estaban ahí.

-…hola- Sakura murmuro con una pequeña sonrisa.

-IDIOTA! Acabas de despertada de una aparente paliza que te dejo 1 hora inconsciente y dices hola?!- Ino la regaño mientras más lágrimas salían de sus ojos.

-eh….lo siento?- Sakura dijo y se trató de sentar lentamente pero un dolor punzante le recorrió la espalda, la chica callo en la cama mientras dio un pequeño grito de dolor.

-No! Volverás ha abrir tus heridas!- Kurenai le dijo preocupada, la chica solo asintió, se vio a sí misma, tenía sus brazos, unos dedos y piernas vendadas al igual que su estómago y espalda, tenía unos parches en la cara y una venda alrededor de su cabeza.

-Que te paso?- Tsunade exigió suavemente.

-Bueno…yo…-Sakura empezó a decir pero se detuvo cuando la puesta se abrió de un portazo, todos voltearon para ver a Takano, Yuu, Tomo y Hatori (quien lloraba) en la puerta.

-SAKURA!- Takano grito y corrió hacia la cama, se arrodillo y tomo la mano de Sakura acercándola a su rostro y dejo que unas lágrimas cayeran.

-Que paso?- Yuu pregunto con un tono serio pero quebrado.

-No sabemos, llego así a la escuela hace una hora- Itachi le respondió.

-Maldición Sakura! – Hatori dijo enojado y llorando, se arrodillo junto a Takano y vio a la chica a los ojos.

-Sakura….-Tomo la vio y volteo a sus amigos –Que tan grave?- Pregunto.

-Yo les responderé eso- Una voz dijo y voltearon a ver al doctor entrar, camino hacia Sakura y le sonrió –Me alegro que te hayas despertado, con ese golpe en la cabeza pensé que quedarías en coma- El hombre dijo.

-Es por eso que me dicen cabeza dura- Sakura le dijo guiñando un ojo y el hombre se rio.

-SAKURA!- Takano la regaño.

-Que es lo que tiene la pequeña?- Kakashi pregunto.

-Bueno, para empezar tiene uno o dos dedos rotas al igual que una costilla, sus brazos tenían heridas profundas al igual que en su piernas, unas ya se empezaban a infectar por suerte pude limpiarlas, tiene muchos golpes en todo su cuerpo, también tenía un gran golpe en la cabeza como dije anteriormente me sorprende que se haya despertado tan rápido, también tiene unas hemorragias internas menores, su tobillo esta lastimado, pequeñas quemaduras que parecen que fueron causadas por un encendedor y…la peor parte es su espalda, parece que fue golpeada múltiples veces por un bate- El doctor dijo y todos estaban congelados al oír esa información….excepto Sakura.

-Tantas cosas en mi pequeño cuerpo?- Sakura pregunto inocentemente haciendo que el doctor se reirá.

-SAKURA!- Takano la volvió a regañar.

-Me alegra verte con ese ánimo después de lo que paso, te traeré algo para que comas ok?- El doctor le dijo y salió de la habitación, inmediatamente todas las miradas voltearon a ver a Sakura.

-….-

-…..-

-…..que?- Sakura finalmente preguntó.

-Te molestaría explicar?- Yuu dijo doblando sus brazos sobre su pecho.

-Eh….la verdad sí, pero supongo que no tengo opción- La chica dijo con un suspiro –Cuando venía a la escuela en la mañana, me distraje en el camino y se me hizo tarde así que para cortar camino pase un callejón que uso muy a menudo pero me ataco….- La chica se detuvo y siguió -….barney y los teletubbies- Ella dijo con una voz seria.

-SAKURA!- Esta vez todos la regañaron.

-Ok, ok, me atacaron una banda de chicos que querían mi dinero- Sakura mintió con una risita, ella no les iba a decir exactamente los motivos.

Tsunade dio un suspiro y camino hacia la chica –Bueno….lo único que importa es que ahora estas bien- Tsunade dijo y salió de ahí con Shizune detrás de ella.

-Bu…..siento como si Takano se hubiera sentado en mi…- Sakura dijo quitándose las cobijas de encima.

-NO ESTOY GORDO!- Takano le grito, los chicos se rieron de la escena.

-….nunca dije que lo eras- Sakura dijo inocentemente.

-Mira saku….- El empezó a decir pero se detuvo cuando vio entrar al doctor que traía un charola con comida

-Ten te traje comida y…una sorpresa- El doctor le dijo.

-um….un postre?- Ella pregunto.

-Nop, una inyección- Él dijo y los ojos de la chica se agrandaron y se volvió pálida.

-Hahaha! Viva el karma!- Takano dijo desde el otro lado del cuarto.

Los chicos veían la escena sin entender hasta que Tomo les explico que Sakura le temía a las agujas.

-Nooo! ME DUELE! Puedo ver la luz!- Sakura grito aferrándose a las cobijas.

-Pero…si ni siquiera la preparo- El doctor dijo mientras tenía la aguja en una mano y el botecito en otra, esto sería un proceso laaaaargo.

* * *

**Que tal~! No se lo esperaban vdd!...ok dejare el dulce de lado…bueno espero que les haya gustado!.**

**DarkinocensDLT****, ****harunoakatsuki****, ****Minene Uryuu****, ****DULCECITO311****, ****uzumaki hiwatari yiah**

**gracias por comentar~ XD**


	20. Cerca de la verdad

Ese mismo día Sakura estaba recostada en la cama de la enfermería, el doctor la dejaría ir hoy a casa solo que debería estar en completo reposo durante unos días, solo de pensar en lo que ocurrió la pelirosa no pudo evitar suspirar pesadamente, escucho que la puerta se abrió y volteo esperando ver a uno de sus amigos, pero al ver a la persona que entro se quedó paralizada.

-Hola…- Kabuto dijo con una sonrisa malvada, en sus manos traía un ramo de rosas.

-Que quieres? No creo que seas tan cobarde de atacarme en mi condición- Sakura le dijo haciendo que él se riera.

-No solo vengo a verte- Él dijo secamente, se acercó a su cama haciendo que la chica se tensara –Espero que no digas que fui yo- Él dijo con una sonrisa tierna (Aja si claro cómo no!)

-Porque? Ha! No me digas que temes por tu bien?- La pelirosa le dijo con un tono de burla.

-Es todo lo contrario…- El chico dijo, su sonrisa se tornó oscura y macabra, casi lunática –Si alguien se entera que fui yo, te preguntara los motivos y sabrán de quien eres y lo que fuiste en tu pasado, si eso ocurre todo tu mundo se caerá, tus amigos ya no te querrán, te sacaran de la escuela y no solo eso sino todos los seres queridos que tienes estarán en un mayor riesgo que antes- Él dijo, los ojos de la chica se agrandaron al darse cuenta que tenía razón.

-Maldito….lo tenías planeado!- Sakura gruño.

-Obviamente mi querida….- Kabuto dijo mientras se acercaba más a Sakura y se inclinaba a ella, pero la chica no quito su cara de enojo.-Ya que contigo…-se inclinó mas ya casi a 10 cm de distancia entre ellos, la cara de Sakura cambio a una de sorpresa y shock–No puedo bajar mi guardia…- Él dijo mientras se inclinaba más a sus labios y cuando estuvo a punto de acabar con el espacio que había entre ellos una voz lo detuvo

-Que crees que _haces_ Yakushi?- Una voz ronca le dijo molesto, voltearon para ver a Pein con los demás Akatsuki detrás de él.

Kabuto se alejó de Sakura y se paró derecho y volteo a ver a Pein con una sonrisa de medio lado en su rostro –Nada…solo vengo a visitar a esta florecilla- Kabuto le dijo.

-Lárgate…..- Itachi le dijo con voz seria.

-…si sabes lo que te conviene- Kisame termino la frase con un gruñido

-Como quieran, adiós mi pelirosa favorita- Kabuto dijo poniendo sus rosas en las piernas de la chica y le dio un beso en la sien pero se acercó a su oído y susurro –Ya sabes calladita, te ves más bonita….- El chico entonces se dirigió a la puerta y cuando estuvo hombro con hombro con Pein apareció una sonrisa retorcida en sus labios –Sera mejor que cuides a esa delicada flor- Paso por en medio de los chicos y después desapareció por la puerta.

-Ese bastardo!- Hidan gruño.

-Estas bien?- Kakuzu le pregunto acercándose a su cama.

-Si no te preocupes- La chica dijo con una sonrisa.

-El doctor dijo que ya te puedes ir, Takano me pidió que te llevara a tu casa- Itachi le dijo, la chica asintió mientras el peli negro le quito las cobijas a la chica y la cargo como recién casado.

-Estas comiendo bien? Estas demasiado ligera- Itachi le dijo preocupado mientras que Sasori le ponía la cobija sobre el pequeño cuerpo de la chica.

-Um…si?- Sakura le respondió, los chicos salieron por la puerta y se dirigieron al estacionamiento donde encontraron a sus demás amigos.

-Sakura! Estas mejor?- Suigetsu le pregunto y la chica asintió en respuesta.

-Bien, no sabes que susto nos diste!- Tenten la regaño.

-Hehe…lo siento, no pasara de nuevo- Sakura les dijo con un suspiro de cansancio.

-OVIAMENTE NO!- Ino y Karin gritaron juntas, se voltearon a ver, hicieron un gesto y voltearon al otro lado molestas.

Los chicos se despidieron y Sakura termino en el auto de Itachi junto con Sasuke y Kisame, al llegar a su casa Takano los recibió y les indico el cuarto de Sakura ya que Kisame la venia cargando.

-Gracias Kisame- Sakura le dijo mientras la recostaba en su cama.

-No te preocupes nena, si necesitas algo llama a uno de nosotros ok?- Kisame le dijo besando su frente.

-Bien, no te preocupes- Sakura le respondió.

-Vendremos a verte luego ok?- Sasuke le dijo con una sonrisa de preocupación y la chica solo le sonrió dulcemente, el chico le dio un leve apretón en su mano y siguió al de piel azul fuera de la habitación, solo quedo Itachi y Sakura.

-Itachi…- Sakura lo llamo al verlo algo distraído.

-Sakura es cierto que alguien te ataco por tu dinero?- Itachi le pregunto la chica se tensó un poco pero puso una sonrisa falsa para que no lo notara.

-Claro Itachi- Sakura le dijo.

-No me mientas Sakura- Él dijo con un tono serio

-Que te hace creer que fue otra razón?- La chica suspiro para tratar de calmarse.

-Es que…tengo un presentimiento- Él dijo y volteo a ver a la ventana.

-Itachi, estas muy estresado por la escuela, porque no te vas a tu casa y te relajas un poco- Sakura le aconsejo.

-Pero…-

-Sin peros!- Sakura le dijo con un puchero, el chico solo se rio entre dientes antes de asintió.

-Bien tomare tu concejo, vendré luego a verte ok?- Itachi dijo antes de caminar hacia la puerta, cuando salió de la habitación y cerró la puerta detrás de él, Sakura dejo salir el aire que tenía contenido sin darse cuenta, esa estuvo muy cerca, si él hubiera hecho preguntas más a fondo todo se hubiera descubierto.

-Sakura…estas bien?- Takano le pregunto al entrar al cuarto con Yuu y Tomo detrás de el.

-Si no te preocupes, y Hatori?- Ella pregunto al no verlo.

-Regreso al restaurante pero regresara antes de la cena- Tomo le dijo con una sonrisa.

-Oh…-

-Sakura quiero que me digas la verdad- Yuu le dijo cruzando sus brazos sobre su pecho

-A que te refieres Yuu?- Takano pregunto incrédulo.

-Sé que no te atacaron porque querían tu dinero ya que traías todo tu dinero en tus bolsas del pantalón- Yuu le informo.

-Es cierto! Sakura dinos la verdad!- Tomo le dijo.

-Um….- Sakura dudo

-Sakura!- Takano le grito furioso.

-Bien, me atacaron unos miembros de Akumi…-

-QUE!?- Takano y Tomo gritaron, Yuu solo tenía los ojos muy abiertos y sus brazos se descruzaron lentamente y cayeron a sus costados.

-Porque no nos dijiste antes!- Tomo le dijo con un gesto de enojo mientras se acercaba a su cama.

-Bueno es que…- Sakura empezó a explicar pero Takano la interrumpió.

-Que no te basta con lo que paso la otra ves?!- El pregunto enojado.

-Si es solo que….- La volvió a interrumpir

-Porque siempre escondes todo! Sabes cuánto me preocupo por ti!? Sabes cómo me siento!?-

-Takano yo….-

- O que tal lo de Nozomi?! Su muerte no significo nada para ti!- Takano le grito furioso, se dio cuenta de lo que dijo cuando vio los ojos de la pelirosa agrandarse y vio como unas pequeñas lagrimas se formaba en sus ojos.

-Yo…yo…- Sakura trato de decir pero sentía que el aire se le iba.

-Takano! Eso es suficiente!- Yuu le grito enojado.

-L-lo siento…es que yo….- Takano dijo apenado. –Sakura….-

-Tú no sabes nada sobre él y yo! No hables de él así!- Sakura le dijo enojada –Tú no sabes lo que yo sufrí por el o lo que pasamos! Con que derecho me dices eso!? -La chica se sentó en la cama ignorando el dolor, se paró de la cama y empezó a caminar por la puerta cojeando.

-Dónde vas? Tienes que quedarte en cama!- Tomo le dijo.

-No me puedes mandar!- Sakura dijo enojada y cerró la puerta de un portazo.

-Sakura!- Takano le grito mientras fue detrás de ella, la encontró recargada en una pared, con la cabeza baja y lágrimas saliendo de sus ojos.

-Sakura….-El chico la llamo suavemente.

-Lárgate!...n-no te quiero ver!- Sakura lloro

-En verdad no quieres verme?- Takano le pregunto mientras se acercaba a ella y roso su mano en su mejilla.

-Takano….lo e-extraño mucho- Sakura sollozo.

-….Lo se- Takano dijo mientras abrazaba a la chica y la acercaba a su cuerpo dejándola llorar.

-Perdóname….- Sakura le murmuro.

-No, tu perdóname dije cosas que no debí decir incluso si estaba enojado- El peli gris le dijo con culpa.

-Gracias….Oye Takano….- La chica le dijo mientras cerraba sus ojos dejando las ultimas lagrimas salir.

-Que pasa mi pelirosa?-

-Nunca…..nunca me dejes sola-

-….nunca lo haría…..- Takano le murmuro mientras besaba su cabeza, la chica sonrió un poco antes de que el sueño la dominara.

…**..me da vergüenza decir que eso es todo T.T BUAA! Este capítulo estuvo del asco PERO prometo que el próximo será más largo y mejor ok?**

…**ugh me siento pésima mi cabeza me está matando! Supongo que eso explica lo horrible de este cap. ¬¬**

**sakurita-luz , uzumaki hiwatari yiah , saralas , Anis, Saku-Neko-Chan3, DarkinocensDLT, harunoakatsuki , Minene Uryuu, DULCECITO311.**

**Gracias por comentar (-‿-) ~(^▽^)~**


	21. regalos, pesadilla y trato

Al día siguiente Sakura seguía en cama ya que ayer se abrieron sus heridas al forzarse a caminar, así que los Akatsuki decidieron visitarla.

-Vamos a ver a Sakura-chan! Vamos a ver a Sakura-chan!- Tobi canto mientras llegaban a su casa en el auto de Pein.

-Cállate Tobi!- Deidara lo regaño mientras Pein estacionaba su auto.

-PERO ESTOY MUY FELIZ!- Tobi grito a todo pulmón.

-TE DIJE QUE TE CALLARAS!- Deidara grito igual de fuerte.

-Ambos cállense- Pein dijo con una voz muy intimidante haciendo que ambos se callaran –Bien ahora bajen de la camioneta-

Hicieron lo que el chico les dijo y se dirigieron a la puerta principal la cual fue abierta por Takano.

-Oh….supongo que ustedes también vienen a ver a Sakura-chan?- Takano pregunto.

-SI! SAKURA-CHAN!- Tobi grito feliz.

-Si venimos a…espera dijiste también?-

-Oh si, todos los amigos de Sakura-chan vinieron, pero ahora solo están Sasuke, Sai, Naruto y Shikamaru- Takano les dijo dejándolos pasar.

Los Akatsuki caminaron hasta el cuarto de la chica, al entrar vieron a los chicos platicando con Sakura quien estaba sentada en la cama riéndose de las cosas que decían sus amigos.

-SAKURA-CHAN!- Tobi grito y corrió hacia Sakura, al llegar a lado de la cama saco una pequeña bolsa y se la entrego –Te traje tus chocolates favoritos!- El dio entusiasmado.

-Gracias Tobi- Sakura dijo con una sonrisa y los recibió pero en eso recordó algo.

_Flash Back._

_Después de que Takano regreso a Sakura a su cama, Sakura estaba viendo la luna desde su ventana, suspiro y sonrió, justo en eso su celular empezó a sonar, la chica se estiro un poco para alcanzar su celular y se dio cuenta que el numero era desconocido, dudosamente contesto._

_-Bueno?- Ella pregunto._

_-Buenas noches Sakura-chan….- Una voz ronca dijo del otro lado._

_-….disculpa pero…quién es?- La chica pregunto._

_-Eso mi querida flor no te lo puedo decir…solo diré que soy un amigo viejo tuyo y…..de Nozomi- El hombre dijo con una pequeña risa, haciendo que Sakura ensanchara los ojos._

_-C-como sabes de él?- Sakura demando_

_-Yo estuve ahí….realmente no recuerdas mi voz?- El hombre volvió a preguntar, pero la chica se quedó callada –No? Que tal una pista?...Yo fui quien apretó el gatillo…- El hombre dijo._

_Los ojos se agrandaron mucho más y sus manos empezaron a temblar y se puso un poco pálida._

_-Tu…fuiste el desgraciado….- Ella murmuro –Por tu culpa…..- Sakura dijo con unas lágrimas en sus ojos._

_-Vaya al parecer me recuerdas, me alegra…-_

_-QUE QUIERES?!- Sakura grito un poco._

_-No mucho…solo te quiero advertir….que protejas a tus amigos ya que por tu culpa están involucrados y….no me da miedo mancharme mis manos de sangre nuevamente..-_

_-N-no! No te atrevas a acercárteles!...p-por favor…- Sakura murmuro dejando las lágrimas por fin caer._

_-Eso lo veremos mi preciosa….eso veremos….- El hombre dijo con una risa, la chica no reacciono se quedó quieta viendo la pared con ojos muy abiertos mientras lagrimas caían de ellos, ella no lo quería admitir pero tenía mucho miedo de lo que pasara en el futuro._

_-Espera!- La chica dijo antes de que colgara._

_-Si? Que pasa pequeña? -El hombre pregunto_

_-Hagamos un trato!- Ella dijo valiente._

_-Hmm...?-_

_End of Flashback_

-Sakura-chan…estas bien?- Konan pregunto preocupada.

-Si no te preocupes- Sakura le dijo con una sonrisa.

-Sakura te traje esto…- Sasori dijo entre sus manos tenía un pequeño títere, se parecía mucho a ella, tenía pelo rosa suave y grandes y brillantes ojos Jade.

-Sasori….gracias, es hermosa….- Sakura dijo tomando la muñeca y abrazarla como si fuera lo más preciado que existiera.

-Me alegra que te gustara…- Sasori dijo con una sonrisa pero cuando abrió la boca para hablar alguien lo empujó hacia un lado.

-Eso no es nada Sakura-chan! Yo te hice esto!- Deidara dijo y le enseño una mariposa de cerámica muy hermosa, el chico se la entrego y ella lo recibió con una gran sonrisa y un brillo especial en sus ojos.

-Gracias Deidara…..- Sakura murmuro

-Yo te traje un obsequio al igual que ellos- Itachi dijo dándole una rosa de cristal muy hermosa.

-Yo también!- Kisame dijo dándole un pequeño osito de peluche.

-No te olvides de mí nena!- Hidan dijo dándole un collar de Jashin.

-Porque diablos le das algo así?- Kakuzu pregunto mientras le daba a Sakura un conejito de peluche.

-Para que Jashin-sama la proteja!- Hidan dijo frunciendo el ceño.

-No les hagas caso…- Konan dijo con un suspiro mientras le daba un gatito de origami.

-Gracias chicos…- Sakura dijo con una gran sonrisa.

-Lamento interrumpir. Pero…que hacen aquí?- Naruto pregunto atrás de ellos.

-No es obvio vinimos a visitarla- Hidan le contesto.

-Es bastante obvio- Sasuke dijo rolando los ojos

Itachi iba a decir algo pero alguien abrió la puerta y los interrumpió.

-…Tomo me pidió que les digiera que la comida ya está…- Yuu dijo con un gran bostezo.

-Um….gracias Yuu-san- Shikamaru dijo.

-PERO NO QUIERO DEJAR A SAKURA-CHAN!- Naruto y Tobi gritaron.

-Deben hacerlo ya que aparte tiene que descansar, ayer no durmió nada por estar viendo películas- Yuu dijo y volteo a ver a Sakura, ella le saco la lengua y el hizo lo mismo.

-….Bueno ahora volvemos Sakura-chan- Pein dijo antes de que ellos salieron del cuarto.

-Aquí voy a estar!- Sakura les grito antes de que cerraran la puerta.

Dio un suspiro y volteo a ver hacia un lado del cuarto.

-Sai porque no vas a comer?- Sakura le dijo, dicho chico solo sonrió y saco una libreta y un lápiz y empezó a dibujar.

-No tengo hambre…-. Él dijo sin apartar la vista de su trabajo.

-Bien….me estas dibujando?...otra vez?- Sakura pregunto al ver como el chico la miraba y regresaba a su trabajo.

-Si…..así que no te muevas- Él dijo y la chica asintió y se quedó quieta.

Después de unos minutos Sai dio una risita.

-…Que?- Sakura pregunto.

-Es que eres demasiado linda…- Sai dijo y siguió dibujando.

-Eh…? Gracias?- Sakura dijo con un leve sonrojo color salmón que era casi invisible y quedaron en silencio una vez más.

-Ne….Sai, te puedo preguntar algo?- Sakura dijo bajando un poco su mirada y abrazo fuertemente los regalos que le dieron los Akatsuki.

-Que pasa Sakura-chan?- Sai pregunto mientras seguía trabajando.

-Si yo fuera a hacer algo estúpido e inperdonable….seguirías siendo mi amigo?- Sakura pregunto levantando la mirada para figar sus ojos con los del chico.

Mientras tanto en la cocina los chicos estaban comiendo, felizmente y conversando.

-Ne Hatori llévale su te a Sakura-chan!- Tomo dijo mientras revolvía el té con una cucharita.

-NWO!- Hatori dijo con la boca llena.

-No hables con la boca llena!...ahora sé de dónde Sakura saco el habito…- Takano dijo mientras se paraba de la mesa. –Yo le llevo su te- Él dijo mientras lo tomaba y se dirigía al cuarto de la Pelirosa.

Empezó a caminar a su cuarto y cuando estuvo a punto de abrir la puerta escucho algo.

-Ne….Sai, te puedo preguntar algo?- La voz de Sakura dijo y Takano presto más su atención en la conversación.

-Que pasa Sakura-chan?- La voz de Sai pregunto.

-Si yo fuera a hacer algo estúpido e inperdonable….seguirías siendo mi amigo?- Sakura pregunto, a esa sentencia los ojos de Takano se agrandaron, de que estaba ablando Sakura?!

Sai no respondió así que Takano pensó que era el mejor momento para entrar.

-Te traje tú te Sakura!- Takano dijo con una sonrisa como si nada.

-Gracias Takano- Sakura le dijo sonriendo.

El chico se lo entrego y volteo a ver a Sai –Porque no bajas a comer?- El pregunto y el chico asintió.

-Si gracias dijo mientras arrancaba la hoja donde estaba su dibujo y se lo dio a Sakura, ella quedo impactada por lo bien dibujado que estaba.

-Espero que te guste el dibujo Sakura- Sai dijo mientras salía con Takano pero antes de salir completamente volteo a ver a la chica. –Y sobre tu pregunta….la respuesta es…si- Y salió de la puerta, Sakura solo miro la puerta por un rato y después sonrió y abrazo fuertemente sus regalos.

-….lo dudo…- Sakura suspiro y dio una triste sonrisa

* * *

Ya era noche y sus amigos se habían ido solo quedaban Yuu, Hatori, Tomo y Takano quienes estaban en la sala viendo la tele.

-Yo a ver a Sakura…- Yuu dijo antes de parase e ir al cuarto de la chica, al llegar abrió la puerta sin hacer un ruido solo para ver a la chica durmiendo, sonrío y ya se iba a ir pero Sakura rápidamente se despertó y se sentó en la cama mientras agarraba su cabeza con miedo y lágrimas salían de sus ojos.

-Sakura…?- Yuu la llamo y ella rápidamente volteo a verlo y más lagrimas salieron.

-Y-Yuu-sama…- Sakura dijo con voz lloros.

-Pesadilla?- El pregunto viéndola, ella solo asintió y se abrazó a sí misma.

Yuu suspiro mientras recorría una mano por su cabello –Ven acá…- Él dijo sentándose junto a ella, la chica gateo hacia él y se sentó junto a él y recargo su cabeza en su pecho mientras el acariciaba su cabeza. Sus sollozos se volvieron más fuertes mientras ella lo abrazaba más fuerte así que el decidió hacer algo que no había hecho en desde que ella tenía 10 o 11 años, le canto.

El chico tomo una cobija y se la puso alrededor de Sakura y puso su cabeza sobre sus piernas mientras le acariciaba el cabello, saco un cigarro y lo puso en su boca, suspiro y saco su cigarro con el humo y empezó.

(Done for you Black veil brides)

The best things in life,  
Come with a price.  
The star that burned so bright,  
Faded the fastest.

You'll always feel it's right,  
even when you're in the fights.  
Welcome home,  
Home tonight.

Singing oh oh.  
Welcome home tonight.  
Oh oh.  
Tonight.

Words they don't know how to make amends,  
And all they do is push you to the edge.  
But it's not wasted,  
It's all done for you.  
It's all done for you.  
Oh oh.  
It's all done for you.  
(Oh oh)  
It's all done for you.

Yuu dejo de cantar cuando escucho un murmuro de Sakura.

-Yuu-sama….lo siento….pero ya no hay vuelta atrás…- Ella murmuro mientras el sueño la dominaba.

-….De que hablas?- El pregunto, Sakura solo sacudió un poco su cabeza diciendo que no.

-Ya es tarde…..ya hice un trato….- Sakura murmuro antes de quedarse dormida.

-Que trato?- Hatori pregunto al entrar a la habitación con Tomo y Takano detrás de él.

-Escucharon?- Yuu pegunto.

-Si…a que se refería?- Tomo pregunto preocupado.

-No lo sé pero….sea lo que sea tiene a Sakura muy preocupada…- Takano dijo recordando lo que le pregunto a Sai.

-Sakura….que escondes….?- Yuu pregunto con un suspiro.

* * *

**Y…q tal? Espero q les haya gustado y siento la tardanza ah y tengo una nueva historia, vayan y léanla! Haha se llama 'Be someone' espero q les guste y…**

**Anis**

**Saku-Ceko-Chan**

**Saralas**

**DarkinocensDLT**

**DULCECITO311**

**harunoakatsuki**

**Shiori-Uchiha-Otori**

**GRACIAS X COMENTAR!**

**...**


	22. VOTACION!

**LnB:** Hola chicos soy yo Loveless and Betrayed ;D quisiera decir gracias por leer mis historias! Realmente signifique mucho y…-

**Pein:** A nadie le importa...ve al grano ya. (≖_≖)

**Lnb**:….eso me dolió T.T…pero tienes razón! Hoy mis queridos lectores podrán votar por su pareja favorita para que se quede con Sakura-chan!

**Naruto**: VOTEN POR MI! \(=^.^=)/

**Sasuke**: Hm…por mí? (^ . ~)

**Hidan: **Quien va querer votar por ti sasu-gay!? Por supuesto seré yo! (Se señala a si mismo)

**Gaara: **Creo que seré una mejor opción para Sakura…verdad? (づ｡◕‿‿◕｡)づ

**Itachi: **Hm…claro que me escogerán a mi….soy más sexy （ ^_^）

**Pein: **Itachi no gastes tu aliento, es bastante obvio que me escogerán a mí ya que yo soy DIOS! ლ(´ڡ`ლ) aplausos profavor!

**Sasori: **….. Mi muñequita adoraría a un hombre que la aprecie y proteja….como yo, porfavor voten por este peli rojo （●＾o＾●)

**Neji: **Sakura y Yo estábamos destinados a estar juntos (っ˘ڡ˘ς) así que por favor voten por mí.

**Kiba: **Voten por mí! (((●ω●)))

**Deidara: **Voten por mi preciosuras y guapetones ^_\/

**Takano: **Yo soy el que conoce más a Sakura! Así que voten por mí! ;D

**Yuu: **Espero su voto por mi…después de todo soy jefe de un bando muy poderoso y se dónde vives…. ¬¬ ≥.≤

**Shikamaru: **Ser la pareja de Sakura no sería tan problemático ┐('～`；)┌

**Kabuto: **Vota por mí! (≖ڡ≖)

**LnB: **Tu qué haces aquí?! Eres el villano! ヽ(#｀_つ´)ﾉﾌ

Kabuto: Pero que es más emocionante que la relación prohibida entre la heroína y el villano? ＼(｀0´)／

**Lnb: **…tal vez tengas razón…A QUIEN ENGAÑO? FUERA HARRY POTTER! ( ಠ益ಠ) (Le da una patada)

**Sai: **Supongo que solo quedo yo….así que voten por mi (^O^)

**LnB: **Bueno hay tienen a los competidores….

**Tobi: **Loveless-chan! Quiero una galleta!

**Lnb: **Luego tobi…estoy en medio de algo….

**Tobi: **pero me prometiste una galleta!

**LnB: **No tengo una galleta!...bien chicos la votación la pueden hacer en mi Poll, arriba de mi foto de usuario ;D

**Tobi**: No olvides votar por tus DOS parejas favortas ;D

**LnB**: Es cierto Voten x dos opciones! Gracias por leer esto y votar! Disfruten mis demás historias! \(^.^)/

**Tobi:** ...**MI GALLETA!**...

**LnB:**(´⊙ω⊙`)


	23. Donde esta Sakura!

Al día siguiente los Tomo decidió ir a despertar a Sakura ya que era pasado medio día y aún no había señal que se había despertado. Tomo subió al cuarto de la pelirosa con una bandeja con su desayuno.

-Sakura ya despertaste? Te traje tu desayuno~!- Tomo grito desde afuera de la puerta mientras tocaba la puerta de manera suave, pero no recibió ninguna respuesta.

-Sakura?- Tomo volvió a preguntar pero nuevamente no obtuvo respuesta y se empezó a preocupar.

-S-Sakura voy a entrar- Tomo le dijo antes de acomodarse la bandeja en un brazo y entrar a la habitación. Al entrar no pudo evitar tirar la charola, sus ojos se agrandaron al ver que su cuarto estaba todo desordenado, con los estantes caídos, el colchón de la cama volteado, todo un total caos y la ventana estaba abierta, mientras que de ella colgaba una sábana atada, pero lo que más lo asusto es que en el piso había un cuchillo ensangrentado junto con otras manchas de sangre por todo el piso.

-Y-YUU!- Tomo grito mientras corrió hacia abajo lo más rápido que podía.

-Tomo cálmate! No tienes por qué gritar- Takano dijo, el, Hatori y Yuu estaban en la sala viendo televisión cuando bajo Tomo corriendo.

-NO! E-ES SAKURA!- El grito mientras corría hacia ellos.

-Sakura? Que pasa con ella?- Yuu pregunto mientras se paraba del sillón al igual que Takano.

-Algo le paso! En su cuarto!- Tomo dijo, a estas palabras los tres chicos corrieron hacia el cuarto de la chica y vieron la escena.

-Maldición! Qué diablos paso!? No escuchamos nada!- Hatori pregunto muy molesto y preocupado por su única mejor amiga.

-Sakura….- Takano murmuro pero luego recordó todas las cosas que Sakura últimamente había dicho.

_- ….creo que…creo que estamos en peligro-_

_-… nunca debí ir a la escuela….solo los pongo en peligro- _

_-….qué tal si….les pasa lo mismo que a Nozomi….-_

_-Si yo fuera a hacer algo estúpido e imperdonable….seguirías siendo mi amigo?- _

_–No dejare que se repita la historia…._

_-Yo protegeré a los que amo a todo costo!-_

_- ….lo siento….pero ya no hay vuelta atrás…-_

_-Ya es tarde…..ya hice un trato….-_

-Ella sabía….- Takano murmuro. –Lo que sea que pasó aquí….Sakura sabía que pasaría…-

-…el trato- Tomo dijo ahora entendiendo lo que quería decir Takano.

-Pero…cual era el trato? Y con quién era?- Hatori pregunto.

-Tal vez sus amigos sepan- Tomo sugirió.

-No…si no nos dijo a nosotros, dudo mucho que se los haya dicho a ellos, aparte….ella lo estaba ocultando muy bien- Yuu les dijo.

-….Sakura….- Takano murmuro mientras cerraba sus puños con fuerza y salió corriendo de la habitación.

-Adónde vas Takano?- Yuu pregunto siguiéndolo.

-A buscar a Sakura! Su vida corre riesgo mientras hablamos!- Él dijo dirigiéndose a la puerta principal y cuando la abrió se sorprendió al ver a todos su amigos en la entrada.

-HOLA! Venimos a ver a Sakura-chan!- Naruto dijo sonriente.

-Le trajimos un pastel!- Ino dijo mientras Hinata y Tenten lo alzaban para que lo viera.

-No es un buen momento- Tomo dijo apareciendo detrás de Takano –Pero….pasen- Él dijo haciéndose a un lado para que pasaran.

-Porque dices que no es un buen momento?- Pein pregunto mientras pasaban a la sala.

-Bueno….- Yuu empezó, si Sakura confiaba en esos chicos no había razón para que él no lo hiciera así que deicidio decirles, al fin y al cabo podrían ser de ayuda, así que les conto todo lo que paso esa mañana y lo que sospechaban.

-Esto…esto no puede estar pasando…no puede!- Naruto dijo alterado mientras metía sus manos entre sus cabellos.

-Y no saben quién pudo hablarle hecho esto?- Itachi pregunto con un tono de preocupación.

-No…esperábamos que uno de ustedes tuviera información al respecto- Tomo les dijo con un suspiro.

-….tal vez nosotros no tengamos…pero….conozco a alguien que si- Suigetsu dijo.

-Qué enserio? Quién?- Hatori pregunto rápidamente.

-No te preocupes, llegara pronto- Él dijo sacando su celular y mandar un mensaje.

* * *

Después de unos minutos alguien toco a la puerta, los chicos rápidamente se pararon y atendieron la puerta solo para ver a….

-Karin? Que haces aquí?- Sasuke pregunto irritado.

-Suigetsu me mandó un mensaje, diciendo que era una emergencia- Ella explico.

-No te necesitamos pelo de escoba!- Ino dijo molesta.

-Ino! Ella nos puede ayudar!- Suigetsu le dijo.

-JA! Ayudar? Nunca ayudaría a esa tipeja!- Karin dijo y se empezó a ir pero Takano la llamo.

-Es Sakura! Puede que está en peligro- Él dijo, inmediatamente la pelirroja se detuvo y los volteo a ver con los ojos muy abiertos.

* * *

Ya que todos estaban nuevamente en la sala pusieron toda su atención en Karin.

-Dinos lo que sepas, y no omitas ningún detalle- Pein le dijo.

-….Le prometí a Sakura que no le diría a nadie nada- Karin dijo inmediatamente

-Ah vaya quien diría que fueras tan fiel!- Ino dijo irritada y molesta.

-Cállate rubia oxigenada!- Karin le grito.

-A quien le llamas rubio oxigenada pelo de tomate?!- Ino le grito de vuelta.

-Basta! Recuerden que necesitamos salvar a Sakura-chan!- Sasori les dijo enojado haciendo que ambas se callaran.

-Más vale que nos cuentes…o me are cargo de ti- Zetsu dijo muy intimidante haciendo que la chica tragara duro.

-E-está bien- Karin les dijo y dio un suspiro antes de hablar -….Sakura y yo nos volvimos amigas porque ella me rescato de Ami cuando me estaba goleando por según traicionarla, Sakura dejo que Ami descargara su odio sobre ella envés de a mi….pero Sakura logro poner a Ami en su lugar haciendo que ella quisiera vengarse y….bueno…contrato a un bando para que eliminara a Sakura…-

-Un bando?- Sai la interrumpió.

-Si…uno llamado Akumi- Karin les dijo.

-A-Akumi?! Ese es un bando muy peligroso!- Tomo dijo.

-Eso es exactamente lo que Sakura me dijo…y también me dijo que no les contara nada ya que ella no los quería preocupar, al parecer Sakura logro vencer a los sujetos que la perseguían y pensábamos que todo se había calmado pero….fue lo contrario-

-Q-que quieres decir?- Deidara pregunto.

-No sé si ustedes no han notado que Sakura ha estado un poco alterada estos días…bueno es porque todos ustedes estaban en peligro…y el peligro era Kabuto-

-Kabuto?!- Los chicos preguntaron exaltados.

-Kabuto….Kabuto Yakushi?- Yuu pregunto serio.

-Si… lo conocen?- Shikamaru pregunto.

-….él era un miembro de nuestra banda, mientras Sakura estaba…_ausente_- Takano les dijo

-Ese maldito! Nunca me cayó bien…pero ahora que lo pienso como no nos dimos cuenta de que iba a ser un traidor!- Hatori gruño.

-…bueno…como les iba diciendo, Sakura logro mantenerlos alejados de el por un tiempo, pero al parecer eso enfureció a Kabuto y….la paliza que Sakura sufrió no fue porque le querían robar su dinero sino…que Kabuto y su banda fueron por venganza…- Karin les dijo con una voz triste.

-QUE!? Si sabias eso porque no dijiste nada?! Sakura ha estado expuesta al peligro todo este tiempo?!- Hidan grito molesto.

-Pero ella me dijo que no digiera nada…ella parecía muy decidida…- Karin dijo muy apenada.

-….entonces crees que Sakura fue atacada por ellos?- Tobi pregunto muy serio.

-E-eso creo aparte hace 2 días Sakura me habló por teléfono en la madrugada….parecía muy nerviosa y asustada….me dijo que no saliera de mi casa por ningún motivo y….se disculpó con migo diciendo que no era la persona que creía….- Karin dijo con voz hueca.

-….Maldición…- Takano dijo mientras se quitaba el poco sudor que tenía en su frente con la parte de atrás de su mano.

-Entonces esto se vuelve un caso criminal….- Itachi dijo, volteo a ver a su hermano quien asintió con la cabeza, ambos Uchiha se pararon de donde estaban sentados y vieron a Yuu.

-Nosotros nos encargamos…nuestro padre es jefe de la estación de policía, si nadie ha tocado la escena del crimen, podemos saber quién se llevó a Sakura-chan- Sasuke dijo.

-Es cierto! El tío Fugaku nos puede ayudar a recuperar a Saku-chan!- Tobi dijo feliz.

-Ni lo piensen! No dejaremos que unos mocosos sea…- Hatori empezó a decir pero Yuu lo interrumpió.

-Está bien, les damos permiso- Él dijo serio.

-Qué?!- Hatori y Takano gritaron.

-Yuu-sama! Por favor piénselo bien! Si estos chicos se entrometen mas…- Tomo empezó a decir pero se detuvo cuando Yuu lazo una mano como señal para que se callara.

-Llama a tu padre, será mejor que venga rápido o nosotros tomaremos la situación en nuestras manos- Yuu dijo con voz intimidante.

Itachi rápidamente tomo su celular y salió de la habitación, después de unos minutos llego el padre de ambos Uchiha y su equipo, fueron a la habitación de la pelirosa pero no encontraron nada, los chicos seguían en la sala con un habiente muy tenso mientras esperaban por algunas noticias. Tiempo después bajo Fugaku y entro a la habitación.

-Y? Encontraron algo?- Kisame pregunto rompiendo el silencio.

-No…pero….- Fugaku murmuro y volteo a ver a Yuu, Tomo, Hatori y Takano –Tengo unas preguntas para ustedes-

-…que es lo que quieres saber?- Yuu pregunto.

-Quien es realmente….Haruno Sakura?- El pregunto captando la atención de todos.

* * *

**Y corte! Aquí le dijo! WHOA! El próximo cap se revelara todo el pasado de Sakura y los chicos! Yeai! Esta historia ya llega a su fin….unos capítulos mas y fin~. Y gracias por votar!.**

**Veamos….Naruto, Sasuke, Sasori, Sai y Yuu tuvieron 1 voto, Garra tuvo 3 votos, Hidan igual 3, Deidara 5 votos, Itachi tuvo 6 votos!**

…**.pero no fue el ganador, y con 8 votos osea el 21% de los votos fue….TAKANO! **

**Asi que esto sera un Takasaku! :3**

**sakurita-luz**

**anonima jeje**

**SAKIHANA**

**Guest**

**Black-Devil 21**

**Michelita**

**Amy**

**keka0492****: Hola! Gracias por ser una nueva lectora! XD**

**Tsuki-Chan-Uchiha**

**suzuki-chan **

**saralas**

**Saku-Neko-Chan **

**nami-chan**

**lucy **

**Tephie Vongola Heartfilia**

**harunoakatsuki**

**DULCECITO311**

**DarkinocensDLT**

**sakurita-akatsuki**

**GRACIAS X COMENTAR Y VOTAR! XD...y perdón por los errores de orotgrafia que hay, hice este cap en solo 30 minutos! es un record!...supongo :/**


	24. El pasado, nuestro pasado

-Porque quieren saber?- Tomo pregunto muy serio.

-Porque la única pista que encontramos eran dos diferentes tipo de sangre, uno era de Sakura y….el otro suponemos es de quien la ataco, pero para saber quién es debemos saber TODOS sus antecedentes….- Fugaku explico

-No les diremos nada- Takano dijo muy furioso.

-Tienen que…para poder descartar la idea de que Sakura fue la que planeo todo e hizo un auto secuestro- Fugaku dijo

-Sakura nunca haría algo así- Konan dijo molesta.

-Como saben? Ustedes no conoces a Sakura Haruno- El hombre comento

-…de que hablas?- Itachi le pregunto a su padre, el hombre suspiro antes de hablar.

-Nuestros registros muestras los antecedentes de Sakura y lo que dice no es muy bueno que digamos…..- Él dijo y continuo después de un suspiro –Ella estuvo en la cárcel por….homicidio de primer grado-

-QUE?! Acaso esto es una broma!- Pein pregunto furioso.

-Ninguna broma ella efectivamente estuvo en la cárcel por 5 años- Fugaku comento.

-No es cierto! Sakura nunca mataría a nadie!- Kiba gruño.

-Los registros no mienten, y no solo eso sino que ella había sido un fugitivo por cargos menores antes de que fuera a prisión-

-No! Esto no puede ser! Es mentira!- Ino grito con lágrimas en sus ojos.

-Ella tiene razón! Sakura es la mejor persona que conocemos, nunca haría algo así!- Temari grito.

-Tienen razón, mi hermosa flor de cerezo no haría algo así!- Lee grito, Neji y Tenten asintieron a las palabras del chico

-Véanlo ustedes mismos- Fugaku dijo dándoles el folder, ellos inmediatamente lo tomaron y se dieron cuenta que efectivamente Sakura había sido culpada de homicidio incluso estaba una foto de Sakura en su traje de preso con una placa entre sus manos.

-…no puedo…creerlo…- Hidan murmuro

-Pero es que….no puedo creer que Sakura haya….matado a alguien- Naruto dijo casi llorando.

-Es porque nunca mato a nadie- Yuu les dijo mientras sacaba un cigarro y lo empezaba a fumar.

-Qué? Que quieres decir con eso?- Fugaku le pregunto volteándolo a ver.

-Sakura fue condenada injustamente, el único pecado que ella cometió fue….estar en el lugar equivocado a la hora equivocada….- Tomo dijo bajando la cabeza con pena.

-….Explíquense- Fugaku les dijo serio.

Después de un largo rato de silencio incomodo, Yuu suspiro y paso una mano por su cabello.

-Está bien….les contaremos todo, será mejor que se pongan cómodos, la historia es algo larga…-Él dijo, todos los chicos rápidamente se sentaron y pusieron toda su atención hacia los 4 chicos que estaban ahí, Fugaku se sentó en un sillón y saco una libretita para ir anotando todos los datos que le fueran dando.

-….supongo que…yo debo ser el que cuente la historia de Sakura, ya que yo la conozco más tiempo que ninguno de esta habitación- Takano dijo, tomo un gran respiro y cerro sus ojos y empezó a contar.

**(Mientras van pasando los flashbacks, Takano esta explicando, lo que esta subrayado él lo dice ;D)**

Yo conozco a Sakura desde que estábamos en prescolar, ella y yo rápidamente nos volvimos amigos y éramos inseparables, Sakura era la tipa de chica que era un genio, hacia cosas muy avanzadas para su edad, ella era algo seria pero siempre se metía en problemas. Ambos éramos muy buenos amigos, siempre juntos, incluso los maestros nos llamaban el dúo problemático….pero lo que muchos no sabían es que entre nosotros había un tercero, su nombre era Ryoma, él era muy raro y pesado pero aun así Sakura y yo lo queríamos mucho, hacíamos toda clase de cosas juntos.

_-A la cuenta de tres….uno….dos….tres!- Un pequeño Takano grito mientras el junto con Sakura y Ryoma aventaron un globo lleno de pintura a una pared de la escuela manchándola toda._

_-HAHA ESO FUE EXELENTE!- Ryoma grito, él era un chico de pelo negro que le llegaba a medio cuello y con ojos azules, él tenía una cicatriz en el cachete derecho lo que hacía que pudieras diferenciarlo donde sea, él era más bajito que Takano pero aún más grande que Sakura, el casi siempre tenía una sonrisa de medio lado algo maniaca._

_-…fue…interesante- Sakura murmuro viendo su 'arte'._

_-AH! CHAMACOS PROBLEMATICOS!- Un maestro grito mientras corría hacia ellos._

_-Corran!- Takano grito riéndose mientras se alejaba corriendo con sus dos amigos con un maestro furioso detrás de ellos._

Sakura venia de una familia rica y exitosa, un padre que era dueño de compañías exitosas, una madre que siempre bien vestida y elegante y una hermana mayor, la hija que todo padre quería tener….bueno eso era lo que todos creían pero la realidad era otra….Sakura me contaba que su padre era un drogadicto y violento, que llegaba en la madrugada para golpearla a ella junto a su hermana y madre, su mama era la clase de mujer que hacia todo lo que su marido le decía y lo ponía a el primero ante sus hijas, su hermana mayor nunca iba a la escuela, se la pasaba en fiestas y tomando o drogándose todos los días.

Al pasar el tiempo la familia de Sakura fue empeorando hasta que llego al límite….Su padre se fue diciendo que no quería gastar su vida junto a unos animales como ellas. Poco después de que su padre se fue, su madre se volvió muy violenta y solía desquitarse con Sakura diciendo que era su culpa que se había ido su padre, por esa razón Sakura siempre llegaba golpeada a la escuela y trataba de cubrirse las heridas de su cara con una gorra o maquillaje de su hermana pero aun así eran fácil de notar, Un día su madre también se fue, diciendo que traería de vuelta a su padre…pero ella nunca regreso.

_-Traeré a mi marido de vuelta…así que….quédate aquí….no quiero que se entrometan en mi relación con su padre…ok?- La madre de Sakura dijo llorando mientras se iba dejando a la pelirosa sola junto a Takano en los columpios del parque._

_-No mami….no me dejes…- Sakura murmuro mientras se paraba de los columpios y perseguir a su madre, pero no pudo alcanzarla._

_-mama…no….MAMA!- Sakura grito cayendo de rodillas en el césped del parque con lágrimas bajando por sus mejillas._

_-Sakura!- Takano grito alcanzándola e hincándose junto a ella y abrazando a la pequeña niña –Shh…Shh…todo estará bien…- Takano le murmuro mientras el igual lloraba._

Después de eso Sakura empezó a pasar la mayoría del tiempo sola en la calle, ya que su hermana nunca estaba, ella solo estaba en el antro o en otros lugares con sus amigos en vez de cuidar a su hermanita, Sakura aprendió muchas cosas en la calle, como pelear….tomar…..fumar…..y cosas así.

Durante esa época Sakura se volvía cada vez más y más fría, dejo de impórtale muchas cosas pero ella seguía con nosotros, se podía decir que éramos el único apoyo que tenía. Pero un día….su hermana mayor la fue a dejar a la escuela y…al igual que su madre, nunca regreso.

_-Donde estará mi hermana….- Sakura pregunto preocupada, ella junto a sus dos amigos estaban en la entrada de la escuela._

_-No te preocupes Sakura-chan! Seguramente solo se retrasó, vendrá pronto!- Takano dijo tratando de animarla._

_-Si! Takano tiene razón, solo tienes que esperarla!...bueno espero que venga pronto me tengo que ir chicos bye!- Ryoma dijo mientras se alejaba._

_-…Sakura…- Takano quiso apoyarla poniendo una mano sobre su hombro._

_-…ella no vendrá…- Sakura murmuro._

_-Qué? Como sabes?- Takano pregunto. –Seguramente se le hizo tarde!-_

_-No….ella huyo con su novio….me dejo sola….me abandono como mama y papa….- Sakura murmuro viendo al suelo mientras su pelo rosado le tapaba sus ojos._

_-Qué? Eso es una tonte….- Takano empezó a decir._

_-No…yo la escuche hablando con su novio hace unos días….esto estaba planeado…-_

_-…..Sakura…- Takano susurro al ver el dolor en los ojos de su mejor amiga._

Ese día algo dentro de Sakura se quebró y nunca ha sido la misma desde entonces….se volvió más distante y ya no le importaba nada ni nadie. Ryoma también empezó a cambiar, se volvía cada vez más problemático y agresivo, el solía decir cosas como quieres robar o asaltar a alguien e incluso matar.

_-Oigan chicos!...me entere que la anciana de la casa de la esquino tiene muy buena lana, porque no le robamos?- Ryoma dijo con una sonrisa sádica._

_-Qué? Como puedes decir eso?!- Takano pregunto asustado._

_-Vamos! Todo saldrá bien, si no es así….entonces yo la mato- Ryoma dijo._

_-Hm- fue lo único que Sakura dijo sin mucho interés en lo que su amigo decía.-Que ingenuo eres…-_

_-Hm como quieran más diversión para mi- Ryota dijo alejándose._

Al parecer Sakura nunca se sintió incomoda o afectada por las estupideces que Ryoma decía, ya que siempre ella estaba muy distante, pero en cambio yo, siendo un niño me sentía bastante incómodo con él, incluso me asustaba su forma de ser así que siempre intentaba alejarme de él tal y como lo hacía Sakura, pero lo que yo no me daba cuenta es que Sakura estaba sufriendo demasiado. En esa época nos enteramos que su hermana mayor fue encontrada muerta.

_Sakura y Takano estaban sentados frente al televisor cambiando los canales aburridamente mientras comían ramen._

_-Déjale ahí…- Sakura le dijo al pasar un programa de noticias._

_-Noticias?...ugh que aburrido- Takano dijo mientras comía su ramen._

_-Hoy en las noticias, el cuerpo de una joven de aproximadamente 16 años de edad fue encontrada desnuda y mutilada en el parque central, al parecer fue atacada por su novio, fue identificada como Luna Haruno- El anunciador dijo, al escuchar la noticia, la comida de ambos chicos cayó al suelo y sus ojos estaban muy abiertos._

_-S-Sakura….tu hermana….- Takano murmuro y volteo a ver a la chica, ella tenía la cabeza baja y su cabello tapaba sus ojos así que no podías saber lo que estaba pasando por su mente ya que no tenía ni una sola expresión en el rostro._

_-…..se lo merecía- Fue lo que ella respondió._

_-C-Como puedes decir eso?! Era tu hermana!- Takano pregunto tomándola por el collar de su camisa haciendo que la volteara a ver._

_-…y?...para mi…ella murió hace mucho tiempo- Sakura respondió._

_-…..- Takano no pudo decir nada, estaba tan impresionado, la Sakura que él conocía nunca diría estas cosas, pero lo que el no noto fue con que dolor y dificultad Sakura dijo eso y cuanta voluntad tuvo que usar para no llorar._

Poco tiempo después Yo al igual que Sakura tenía muchos problemas y…Sakura me ayudo a seguir adelante, incluso si ella tenía sus propios problemas en que pensar ella siempre estaba junto a mi….es por eso que la respeto tanto. Luego me entere que ella estaba en uno de los tantos conocidos bandos de la ciudad….se llamaba Yume-

–Quieres decir que ustedes no son una banda de música?- Pein pregunto serio, al igual que todos estaban muy entristecidos por la historia de Sakura.

-No, nosotros somos un grupo de….bandoleros como muchos lo ponen, la música solo es uno de nuestros pasatiempos...- Tomo le dijo.

-No piensen que somos el tipo de bando que pelea por drogas o esas cosas, nosotros solo protegemos a los civiles de otros bandos peligrosos…somos como los héroes del barrio- Hatori dijo orgulloso.

-Y por esa razón tenemos bastantes enemigos…- Yuu les dijo y Takano asintió y siguió con la historia.

Cuando me entere de Yume me uní con mucho gusto ya que éramos como una gran familia, donde todos éramos hermanos y nos apoyábamos unos a otros, Yuu-sama siempre fue nuestro leader, Tomo era como….una padre, Él siempre nos ha cuidado y aconsejado muy bien, Hatori es quien estaba siempre al frente de nuestros miembros protegiéndolos como una verdadera familia lo haría y Sakura con sus grandes esfuerzos y talentos era la segunda en comando de Yume, todos la quería ya que ella siempre ponía la seguridad de sus camaradas antes que la suya. Pero por tener ese cargo en el bando Sakura tenía más enemigos que nosotros cuatro juntos, pero ella siempre lograba vencer a cualquiera que la atacara. Paso el tiempo, nosotros siempre estábamos haciendo trabajos para Yume pero seguíamos siento amigos de Ryoma y los tres pasábamos bastante tiempo juntos pero….Ryoma se transformó, si tengo que describirlo la palabra correcta seria, psicópata, bueno no solo era el, los tres cambiamos demasiado y nuestra amistad se iba debilitado. Sakura empezó pelear con otros bandos muy a menudo ya que siempre trataban de atacarnos a todos pero ella siempre regresaba de cada pelea sin ninguna herida, solo cubierta de la sangre de sus oponentes desde entonces se ganó el nombre de la 'flor sangrienta', todas las personas le temían y respetaban, ella era como un ídolo para muchos y lentamente se volvió la mejor criminal entre nosotros. Cada día que pasaba parecía que Sakura moría lentamente, sus ojos estaban vacíos, dejo de reír y sonreír….cuando creíamos que Sakura nunca volvería a ser la misma, todo ocurrió.

Todo paso en una noche de invierno como cualquier otra, Yuu-sama había mandado a Sakura a 'trabajar' pero tuvo unos problemas en el camino y termino lesionada, al parecer tenía una herida profunda en el cuello, perdió mucha sangre y estaba muy débil así que trato de huir del lugar, al parecer ella no llego lejos, nos llamó para que la fuéramos a recoger, cuando llegamos junto a ella estaba un chico de nuestra clase su nombre era Nozomi.

_-Eh? Nozomi-san que haces aquí?- Takano le pregunto a un chico que estaba junta a Sakura._

_-OH! Takano-kun! No pensaba encontrarte aquí!- Nozomi dijo con una gran sonrisa, él estaba junto a la chica._

_-Takano…quien es el?- Yuu pregunto._

_-Él es Nozomi, va en nuestra clase…- Takano dijo._

_-SI! Somos grandes amigos!- Nozomi dijo muy feliz._

_-Mentira…- Sakura respondió mientras se apretaba el cuello con una mano para que la sangre parara, a los pies de la chica había cuatro sujetos noqueados._

_-Que paso aquí?- Tomo pregunto ayudando a la pelirosa._

_-Esos sujetos trataron de robar mi dinero pero Saku-chan vino a mi rescate!- Nozomi dijo abrazando a la chica, ella solo trato de alejarlo con su otra mano._

_-Déjame! Eres un molesto…- Sakura murmuro lo último._

_-Eh? Pero yo solo quería agradecerte- Nozomi dijo con lagrimitas anime._

_-No tienes que hacerlo….ya es noche ya vete a tu casa o algo- Sakura dijo subiéndose a la camioneta de Yuu con los demás detrás de ella._

_-P-Pero quiero estar contigo! H-hey no me dejen!- Nozomi grito mientras la camioneta se alejaba._

Desde ese día Nozomi se le pego a Sakura como un chicle, día y noche, incluso logro unirse a Yume, era el miembro más torpe, ingenuo y el único que no sabía pelear de nosotros pero….era el único que siempre sonreía y nos alegraba el día. El….logro cambiar a Sakura, le enseño lo bueno de la vida y la apoyo mucho más que ninguno de nosotros había hecho, desde entonces los tres éramos muy buenos amigos, por alguna razón Ryoma odiaba a Nozomi y siempre trataba de golpearlo o insultarlo pero Sakura siempre estaba ahí para salvarlo y Ryoma se alejó y dejo de ser nuestro amigo….los tres éramos muy felices juntos, y nos la pasábamos muy bien en Yume, incluso Nozomi y Sakura estuvieron en una relación, todo iba perfecto pero….

En estos momentos a Takano le empezar a costar trabajo seguir hablando, tenía un nudo en la garganta y sus ojos se volvieron vacíos por unos momentos, Yuu al ver el estado del chico decidió seguir hablando.

Luego….todo paso, hubo un tiempo durante Yume estuvo en gran peligro, se formó una gran guerra entre Yume y Akumi, morían miembros cada día, herían a los inocentes, todo era un caos…Nozomi al enterarse de la situación decidió hacer algo para detenerlo así que el idiota pensó que si hablaba con el jefe de Akumi y solucionar las cosas pero….

_-Sakura!- Tomo la llamo._

_-Qué pasa?- Sakura pregunto volteándolo a ver._

_-Es….Nozomi- Yuu le dijo._

_-Qué pasa con él?- Sakura pregunto preocupada._

_-El idiota se metió a territorio enemigo, y seguramente le harán algo más ahora que la situación está empeorando- Tomo dijo._

_-Ese idiota…- Sakura dijo, se puso una chamarra y salió a calle, donde todo estaba oscura ya que estaba lloviendo, lo único que alumbraba eran los rayos que aparecían de vez en cuando._

_-A dónde vas?- Tomo le grito corriendo detrás de ella._

_-No dejare que lo lastimen- Sakura grito mientras salía de la puerta._

_-No! Espera! Yuu! Dile algo!- Tomo grito desesperado._

_-Sakura…- Yuu la llamo, eso hizo que la chica se detuviera._

_-Yuu-sama, permítame ir por el…por favor- Sakura le pidió._

_-Tu eres segundo en comando, tu deber es proteger a tus camaradas, así que te lo encargo….más vale que no me decepciones, porque si no sería una mala reputación para nuestro bando- Yuu dijo con un tono de egoísmo._

_-Por supuesto….me voy- Sakura dijo subiéndose a su moto._

_-YUU! Como la dejaste ir!- Tomo le grito molesto._

_-Soy el líder y se hace lo que yo quiero-Yuu dijo fumando su ultimo cigarrillo._

_-Maldición Yuu!- Tomo grito y metió sus manos entre su cabello. _

Yo….mande a Sakura sola a un lugar muy peligroso, no tome en cuenta que la estaba metiendo en la boca de la bestia, si solo hubiera pensado, si solo hubiera tomado en cuenta su seguridad y dejar a lado mi egoísmo y haber pensado las consecuencias….nunca hubiera pasado lo que paso. Me di cuenta de mi error muy tarde, Takano y Hatori me ayudaron a entrar en razón e inmediatamente fui por ella junto con Takano y Tomo mientras Hatori cuidaba nuestro territorio con los demás miembros, tardamos una maldita hora en llegar y...ya era demasiado tarde.

_-Donde….donde?!- Takano grito corriendo por muchos pasillos con Yuu y Tomo detrás de él._

_-Por favor Sakura….que estés a salvo- Tomo oraba. De repente se oyeron unos disparos, haciendo que los chicos se detuvieran._

_-En esa dirección!- Yuu grito y corrieron lo más rápido que pudieron hasta que llegaron a una vieja bodega, abrieron la puerta y al ver la escena se paralizaron. Sakura estaba parada completamente paralizada y llorando junto al cuerpo de Nozomi el cual estaba cubierto de sangre, en frente de ellos había un tipo con capucha que traía una pistola apuntándolos, aparentemente él fue quien el disparo a Nozomi. El hombre estaba a punto de jalar nuevamente el gatillo._

_-NO DENTENTE!- Takano grito._

_-Vaya, si son miembros a Yume…- El hombre dijo._

_-Maldito…- Yuu le dijo con voz intimidante._

_-Hm…esto no se quedara asi…Sa-ku-ra-chan- El hombre dijo antes de irse corriendo antes de que ninguno de ellos lo pudiera detener._

_-NOZOMI!- La pelirosa grito mientras se hincaba junto a Nozomi que estaba tirado en el suelo con un charco de sangre alrededor._

_-S-Sakura-chan….- Nozomi dijo con una sonrisa mientras Sakura acostaba su cabeza sobre sus piernas y lo rodeaba con sus brazos._

_-Idiota! No h-hables!- Sakura le dijo tratando de mantener sus lágrimas en sus ojos._

_-No llores….- Nozomi dijo rozando una de sus manos sangrientas sobre la mejilla de la pelirosa._

_-Porque! Porque hiciste eso! Hubieras dejado que me mataran a mí!- Sakura le grito dejando que sus lágrimas rodaran por sus mejillas._

_-No digas eso…..pensé habértelo dicho….yo te protegeré- Nozomi dijo dejando sus lágrimas caer también._

_-A-aun así…..dijiste que siempre estarías con migo…que no me quieres!?- Sakura dijo con un tono de enojo y tristeza._

_-Justamente por eso….yo te quiero- Nozomi le confeso._

_-Lo siento…debí ser más fuerte…Lo siento!- Sakura le dijo llorando más fuerte._

_-….Sakura-chan, no te disculpes…ya que yo te quiero- El chico dijo y sus ojos se empezaron a cerrar._

_-No…Nozomi! No me dejes!- Sakura lo llamo desesperadamente._

_-Hehe….parece que esta vez comerás nuestros chocolates sola….- El chico dijo con una pequeña risa y con su último aliento se despido –Adiós….mi pequeña flor….recuerda sonreír….mas….- Nozomi dijo antes de que su corazón dejara de latir._

_-….por favor…no quiero estar sola….no otra vez….- Sakura lloro y abrazo el cuerpo del chico tan fuerte como si fuera a desaparecer en cualquier momento._

_-Nozomi!- Tomo lloro y también se hinco, mientras que Takano lloraba en silencio._

_Yuu saco su celular y empezó a llamar a una ambulancia, cuando termino llamo a Hatori._

_-Lo siento…- Yuu le dijo al chico atreves del teléfono._

Después de ese accidente Sakura fue llevada al hospital porque recibió dos disparos, uno en el hombro y el otro en su pierna derecha, durante el tiempo que estuvo internada la policía empezó a investigar la muerte de Nozomi, con Sakura como sospechoso principal…y ella fue encontrada culpable, incluso aunque no hubiera evidencias que la incriminaran ni testigos la condenaron, porque la ropa con la que llego al hospital estaba cubierta con sangre de Nozomi y suya, también la única pistola que se encontró ahí tenia las huellas digitales de Sakura.

_Los chicos estaban sentados en un juicio donde Sakura quien ya estaba vestida en su traje de preso estaba en el jurado mientras se esperaba el veredicto._

_-El jurado ya ha tomado una decisión- El juez dijo_

_La mayoría de los miembros de Yume estaban ahí para apoyar a Sakura pero ella se veía sin vida, estaba pálida y sus ojos opacos y con su cabeza baja, como si no le importara como fuera declarada._

_-Sobre el asesinato de Nozomi Sora…..Sakura Haruno es encontrada como culpable- El juez dijo._

_En ese momento los ojos de Sakura se agrandaron por unos segundos antes de que ella diera un suspiro y cerrara sus ojos._

_-QUE?! NO PUEDE SER!- Hatori grito pero el juez lo silencio._

_-Es condenada a 5 años de prisión por asesinato en primer grado y cargos menores- El juez dijo y finalizo el juicio. Dos policías fueron hacia Sakura, le pusieron las esposas y la llevar fuera de la habitación._

_-No! Sakura! Sakura!- Takano grito y corrió hacia la chica pero los guardias lo detuvieron._

_-MALDICION! SUELTENME!- Hatori grito._

_-Sakura-chan!- Tomo grito tratando de alcanzarla._

_-Sakura! Te sacaremos de ahí! Me escuchaste! Solo espera!- Yuu le grito mientras también era sacado por los policías._

Pero…por desgracias nunca pudimos hacer nada, todas las posibles pruebas se habían esfumado al igual que el sujeto que mato a Nozomi. Así que Sakura paso 5 años de su vida en ese lugar injustamente, pero algo paso durante su estancia ahí ya que cuando salió de ahí, ella volvía a sonreír y reír como lo hace ahora…..

**Lo dejare hasta ahí va? Entonces que tal fue el pasado de Sakura? Espero que les haya gustado y haya superado sus expectativas ;D Y perdón por las faltas de ortografía, es que no tengo mucho tiempo para revisarlo xq mañana entrego un proyecto y tengo otro examen...¬¬ TE MALDIGO ESUCUELA!.**

**sakurita-luz**

**harunoakatsuki**

**nami-chan**

**Saku-Neko-Chan**

**Guest**

**C. Franklin**

**Minene Uryuu**

** .7**

**Tsuki Hinamori**

**DULCECITO311**

**Gracias por comentar! *dar una galleta de chocolate* :3**


	25. es la guerra!

-Durante el tiempo que estuvo Sakura en la cárcel, tuvimos un nuevo miembro….su nombre era Kabuto- Yuu les dijo.

-Que….? Kabuto fue un miembro de su bando?- Fugaku le pregunto algo alterado.

-Si….como no nos dimos cuenta de que era un espía de Akumi? siempre preguntaba sobre Sakura, su puesto, sus poder en el bando, como peleaba, todo tipo de cosas sobre ella- Tomo dijo pensativo.

-Ese maldito! Solo nos sacaba información sobre ella!- Hatori dijo muy enojado.

-E-Entonces…..Sakura-chan siempre fue i-inocente?- Naruto pregunto.

-Sí, ustedes más que nadie deberían saber que ella nunca lastimaría a alguien- Takano les dijo algo molesto.

-Pero no entiendo! Porque la metieron a la cárcel!- Hidan dijo enojado.

-Hm, es porque el juez era corrupto- Yuu dijo.

-Explíquense- Fugaku exigió.

-Hace unos meses, poco antes de que Sakura saliera de la cárcel nos enteramos que el juez que tomo el caso de Sakura-chan fue vendido por Akumi- Tomo explico.

-No puedo c-creer que s-Sakura haya ido a la cárcel injustamente y-y luego…..esto- Ino dijo entre sollozos pero no era el único también Tobi, Hinata, Karin, Lee y Naruto lloraban por la tragedia de su amiga.

-Maldición….Sakura no se merecía nada de eso- Neji dijo molesto y triste.

-Ahora que sabes esto que vas a hacer?- Yuu le pregunto a Fugaku quien tenía la cabeza baja, el hombre se sentía intranquilo con lo que le había pasado a la chica ya que él estuvo en el equipo de investigación de aquel entonces y era cierto que no había ninguna prueba que la incriminara y se le había hecho raro la decisión del juez pero…el no hizo nada.

-….Tenemos que buscar a Kabuto y llevarlo al interrogatorio- Fugaku dijo dejando esos sentimientos de lado, rápidamente llamo a sus compañeros y les dijo que buscaran a Kabuto y lo detuvieran.

-Bien nosotros nos encargamos de Kabuto….- Fugaku empezó a decir pero el sonido del teléfono celular de Takano lo detuvo.

-Quién es?- Yuu pregunto.

-E-ES SAKURA-CHAN!- Él les dijo alterado.

-Qué?! Contesta!- Pein le exigió.

-B-bueno? Sakura-chan esta…..- Takano empezó a decir pero se detuvo al escuchar otra voz.

-Hola mi querido Takano-kun- Una voz grave dijo por el teléfono –Creo que me confundiste con tu amiguita…..- El hombree dijo con un tono sádico pero se podía escuchar detrás de él música clásica. (Tartini Violin Sonata in G minor ''Devil's Trill Sonata'')

-Es Sakura? Está bien?- Sasuke pregunto.

-N-no es ella….- El respondió, rápidamente puso su celular en altavoz y lo puso en la mesa de centro para que todos escucharan.

-Que le hiciste a Sakura-chan!- Hidan demando.

-Ah, si no me equivoco ustedes son amigos de la pequeña Sakurita…..díganme, están preocupados hahaha- El hombre dijo con un tono burlón.

-Maldito! Que le hiciste?!- Takano exigió.

-Nada…..te la pasaría pero….ella no está….disponible- Él dijo

-Sera mejor que te entregues a la policía!- Fugaku le dijo.

-Hm? Quien eres tú para exigirme algo Fugaku Uchiha? Si no se te olvida tengo a un rehén- El hombre dijo, de repente la música se detuvo y empezó la música de psicosis suavemente y eso altero los nervios de todos.

-Hehe….me encanta esa canción….a ustedes no?- El pregunto.

-Bastardo….regrésanos a Sakura-chan!- Gaara grito

-Hm~ claro que no…..que no ves que ella y yo tenemos un trato?- El pregunto.

-Trato? A que te refieres!?- Itachi exigió.

-La muy noble chica se entregó a nosotros a cambio de su seguridad….patético- Él dijo chasqueando su lengua en lo último.

-Eres un maldito! Devuélvenos a Sakura!- Hatori grito muy molesto y escucharon una risa del otro lado del teléfono y la música volvió a cambiar (Opening de Pretty Little Lairs….me encanta esa canción XD)

-Hehe….no te alteres Ha-to-ri-kun….el juego apenas comienza….- El hombre dijo con una voz seca.

-…J-juego? A que te refieres con eso?!- Kisame pregunto molesto.

-…..Adivina adivinador… si lo ves no lo compras, si lo compras no lo usas y si lo usas no lo ves- Él dijo.

-Q-Que quieres decir con eso?!- Tobi pregunto.

-Está jugando con nosotros…- Deidara dijo molesto.

-Te refieres….. te refieres a una tumba- Tomo murmuro.

-Q-que?-

-Es una adivinanza, si no lo ves no lo compras, si lo compras no lo usas, es porque no estás muerto y si lo usas no lo ves…es porque ya estás muerto…..- Él les dijo.

-N-no puede hablar enserio….- Karin dijo tenebrosa.

-Bravo! Denle un premio al chico!...si efectivamente una tumba….en la cual pronto se encontrara su hermosa pelirosa-

-NO TE ATREVAS A TOCARLA!- Takano grito molesto.

-No estás en ninguna posición de mandarme- El hombre dijo con un tono más elevado, luego se escuchó un murmuro y luego lo que escucharon después hizo que se congelaran.

-CHICOS! NO VENGAN, ES UNA TRAMA!- Era…Sakura.

-SAKURA-CHAN! ESTAS BIEN!?- Naruto grito y todos los chicos se acercaron al teléfono espantado.

-Cállenla!- El hombre grito del otro lado del teléfono, luego se escuchó mucho ruido y luego un pequeño grito de parte de Sakura, luego hubo silencio.

-S-Sakura!- Yuu le dijo esperando escuchar su voz.

-Que lastima….era una buena chica…- El hombre dijo y dio una risa muy macabra.

-BASTARDO! NO TE HAYAS ATREVIDO A TOCARLA!- Pein grito

- Muy tarde, ponto estará en el otro mundo. Por cierto Yuu….prepara a tus chicos, la flor esta en medio del campo de Akumi- Él dijo antes de colgar.

-Hm….- Yuu dijo, saco su celular y se fue de la habitación

-A dónde va?- Fugaku les pregunto parándose igual.

-Que no escuchaste? Akumi nos acaba de declarar la guerra- Hatori dijo –Seguramente Yuu-sama va a informar al resto-

-No se preocupen chicos, nosotros traeremos de vuelta a Sakura-chan- Tomo dijo.

-QUEREMOS AYUDAR!- Naruto dijo decidido.

-Sera mejor que no se meta….las guerras de bandos son muy peligrosos- Takano dijo.

-No puedo permitir eso!- Fugaku dijo pero fue interrumpido cuando uno de sus compañeros vino.

-Señor, encontraron a Kabuto y sus seguidores, están en medio de una persecución- El dijo, Fugaku asintió y se paró.

-Chicos quédense aquí, es peligroso que se vayan- Fugaku dijo y se fue.

-Los chicos ya vienen, Hatori, tu estarás al frente de nuestros miembros, Tomo and Takano, ustedes se quedaran aquí- Yuu dijo y los tres chicos asintieron.

-Y nosotros, en que ayudamos?- Pein les pregunto.

-Nada, se quedaran aquí a salvo- Yuu les dijo.

-Qué?! Como nos podemos quedar aquí cuando Sakura está en peligro!- Sasuke le grito.

-Es muy peligroso! Ustedes se acaban de enterar de esto, no pueden involucrase- Tomo les dijo.

-Si lo hacen….pueden tener el mismo destino que Sakura….- Takano dijo serio y salió de la habitación molesta, Yuu lo siguió.

-Takano, que te pasa?-

-Es solo que yo…..-

-La amas cierto?- El pregunto, Takano se paralizo por un momento, dio un suspiro y sonrió.

-….si, la amo, desde que éramos niños- Takano confeso.

-Bien, entonces es tu deber recuperarla…- Él dijo y antes de irse volvió a hablar –Cuando Sakura regrese, espero que la cuides muy bien…ya que ella….es como mi hermana menor- Él dijo antes de irse.

-Por supuesto…- Takano murmuro con una sonrisa.

Después de un rato de espera llegaron los miembros de Yume y los chicos salieron a verlos y se sorprendieron al ver que había muchos, casi llenaban todo el patio de la mansión, todos venían bien armados, con tubos, bates, cuchillo y sus puños.

-T-Todos ellos son miembros?!- Naruto pregunto impresionado.

-Sí, sin contar de que en la época que estuvo Sakura en la cárcel se salió más de la mitad- Tomo les dijo.

-Chicos estén listos! La guerra entre Akumi y Yume se termina hoy!- Hatori le grito a sus miembros.

-SII!- Ellos gritaron mientas levantaban sus armas y hacían un escándalo.

-LUCHAREMOS PARA RECUPERAR A LA FLOR DE YUME!- Hatori volvió a gritar.

-POR SAKURA-HIME!- Ellos gritaron una y otra vez.

-Realmente respetan a Sakura-chan verdad?- Sasori dijo al ver la escena.

-Por supuesto, ya que Sakura ha arriesgado su vida por cada uno de ellos y de esta forma se lo agradecen- Takano explico.

-POR SAKURA!- Hatori grito.

-POR SAKURA!- Los miembros gritaron y se fueron en camionetas y todo.

-Es hora de la guerra- Hatori grito antes de irse en su moto.

* * *

**O.o salió…un poco raro no creen?, perdón por las faltas de ortografía :/**

**makoxichi: Gracia amiga! :'3**

**Tsuki Hinamori: Haha no te preocupes Sakura se queda con Takano y Sakura….tal ves muera…haha**

**sakurita-luz: Hihi gracias y lo que paso en la cárcel lo sabras mas adelante ok?**

**Laura: Haha bienvenida! Y Karisaku? Suena….algo raro pero no imposible; D y también quiero que sepas que eres mi tocaya! Ambas nos llamamos igual! XD de todos modos gracias x comentar ;D**

**Saku-Neko-Chan: Perdón por hacerte llorar! Si tu lloras yo igual :'3 hihi gracias x comentar.**

**nami-chan: Gracias por comentar! Y dentada x la galleta a mi también me gusta el chocolate ^^**

**DULCECITO311: haha supongo que si…bueno haha gracias x tu chulo comentario!**

**Minene Uryuu: hihi si…espero q si te haya gustado ;D**

**Forever. War- Smeralda: Gracias por tu hermoso comentario! n.n**

**Alra Saez 1995: Gracias x comentar haha y créeme que salió más trágico de lo que había pensado O.o**

**harunoakatsuki Haha gracias e igual suerte a ti!**

**gracias por comentar! :D**


	26. Sepultada

Cuando Hatori y Tomo se fueron con los demás miembros a pelear, Takano estaba en la sala esperando noticias al igual que los demás.

-Porque no han llamado….?- Deidara pregunto angustiado.

-Seguramente ya están en batalla y aparte Yuu-sama fue al cuartel de Yume para saber dónde tienen a Sakura-chan…todo saldrá bien- Takano los trato de animar.

-…Espero que Sakura-chan este bien- Karin suspiro.

-Ella es fuerte….lo lograra- Pein murmuro.

De repente la puerta se abrió y apareció Yuu con heridas por todo su cuerpo y respiraba con dificultad.

-Yuu-sama!- Takano grito y corrió hacia el justo cuando Yuu se calló al suelo. -Por favor resista!-

-….E-estoy bien….- Yuu dijo con esfuerzo mientras Takano lo sentaba en el sillón.

-Hay noticias? Donde esta Sakura-chan!- Sasori exigió.

-…- Yuu no dijo nada.

-Maldición…..- Takano maldijo sabiendo que Yuu no obtuvo ninguna información, luego sonó el celular de Takano y era el celular de Sakura.

* * *

Sakura lentamente abrió los ojos y dio un gesto de dolor al tratar de sentarse, se vio a sí misma y vio que tenía mucha sangre por todo su ser al igual que moretones, también se dio cuenta de que tenía las manos atadas. Al ver a su alrededor noto que está en una especie de bodega y ahí había 4 hombre, reconoció a uno y era Kabuto, luego había un hombre que estaba sentado en una mesa fumando, de inmediato Sakura supo que era el jefe pero no pudo ver su rostro porque tenía una capucha la cual se le hizo algo conocida pero no sabía de dónde. La chica no hizo ningún sonido para que no supieran que había despertado y solo escucho la conversación de los hombres.

-Entonces cual es el plan?- Kabuto pregunto

-Es fácil, al parecer Yume ya se enteró que tenemos a la chica y llamo a la policía- El jefe encapuchado dijo.

-Esos cobardes! Parece que no pueden luchar sus propias batallas- Un hombre dijo

-Pero no se preocupen….lo único que hay que hacer es sacar a la policía del camino, Kabuto tú los guiaras a la fábrica abandonada de calle 30 donde he puesto una bomba, una vez que estén ahí BAM! Haha será algo glorioso que ver!- El jefe dijo.

-Por supuesto jefe….- Kabuto dijo con una sonrisa sádica y se fue.

-Y que hay sobre Yume?-

-Terminaremos la batalla hoy….reúne a todos- El jefe le dijo a un hombre quien asintió y se fue, dejando solo a dos hombres y al jefe.

-Esto será divertido….- Uno de los hombres restantes dijo riéndose.

-Claro…..porque no damos el aviso?- El jefe dijo y tomo un celular de la mesa y Sakura se dio cuenta que era el suyo. El hombre empezó a marcar y lo puso en altavoz.

-B-bueno? Sakura-chan esta…..- Fue lo que dijo el que contesto y Sakura reconoció la voz de Takano.

El hombre sonrio antes de contestar -Hola mi querido Takano-kun- contesto y succiono su cigarro y dejo el humo salir –Creo que me confundiste con tu amiguita…..- El jefe dijo con un tono sádico y entonces puso muso música clásica. (Tartini Violin Sonata in G minor ''Devil's Trill Sonata'') Haciendo que Sakura se tensara.

-Que le hiciste a Sakura-chan!- Una voz grito del otro lado del teléfono.

_-Hidan?...que hace con Takano…?-_ Sakura se preguntó y sintió mucho miedo de repente.

-Ah, si no me equivoco ustedes son amigos de la pequeña Sakurita…..díganme, están preocupados? hahaha- El rio y Sakura frunció el ceño, tenía que hacer algo rápido.

-Maldito! Que le hiciste?!- Takano exigió.

Nada…..te la pasaría pero….ella no está….disponible- El hombre dijo pensando que Sakura aún estaba desmayada.

-Sera mejor que te entregues a la policía!- Una voz desconocida por Sakura hablo.

-Hm? Quien eres tú para exigirme algo Fugaku Uchiha? Si no se te olvida tengo a un rehén- El jefe dijo y rompió su cigarro y cambio nuevamente la música.

_-Espera…..Fugaku __**Uchiha**__….el padre de Itachi y Sasuke! Oh no! Ellos van a matarlo_! _No lo puedo permitir!-_ Sakura pensó alterada y empezó a ver alrededor y vio un clavo salido el cual le ayudaría a romper la cinta que mantenía sus manos esposadas, lentamente se arrastró al clavo y trato de cortar la cinta frotándolo una y otra vez a gran velocidad y fuerza. Mientras la chica seguía tratando de liberarse el hombre seguía hablando con sus amigos, cuando la peli rosa estuvo libre se paró sin ningún sonido y tomo un tubo que estaba ahí y se acercó a ellos por la espalda.

-Bravo! Denle un premio al chico!...si efectivamente una tumba….en la cual pronto se encontrara su hermosa pelirosa- El hombre grito riéndose maniacamente.

-NO TE ATREVAS A TOCARLA!- Takano grito.

En estos momentos Sakura ya estaba justo detrás de los hombres.

-Tomen esto bastardos!- Sakura murmuro y golpeo a los hombres desprevenidos y corrió hacia el jefe y le quito su celular por unos segundos y lo aprovecho para avísales a sus amigos, si no podía salir de ahí con vida al menos moriría tranquila sabiendo que están a salvo.

-CHICOS! NO VENGAN, ES UNA TRAMA!- Sakura grito y les está a punto de decir sus planes pero recibió un puñetazo en la cara haciendo que soltara el celular y el jefe lo tomo.

-Cállenla!- El hombre ordeno y Sakura se puso en posición para atacar y se defendió como pudo pero de repente recibió una patada en el estómago haciendo que la chica diera un grito de dolor y callera al suelo respirando con dificultad.

-Que lastima….era una buena chica…- El hombre dijo y dio una risa muy macabra.

-BASTARDO! NO TE HAYAS ATREVIDO A TOCARLA!- Pein grito del otro lado del teléfono

- Muy tarde, pronto estará en el otro mundo. Por cierto Yuu….prepara a tus chicos, la flor esta en medio del campo de Akumi- Él dijo antes de colgar y dirigirse hacia Sakura quien seguía en el suelo tratando de recuperar su aliento, el hombre la agarro del cabello haciendo que levantara la cabeza con brusquedad.

-Eres una maldita los sabias…..hm y contar que antes de respetaba- El encapuchado dijo.

-Que dices…..yo ni te conozco bastardo!- Sakura dijo y dio una sonrisa de medio lado

-Eso crees?...no creo que te hayas olvidado de mi….- El hombre dijo aventando a la chica al suelo y se quitó la capa revelando su rostro.

-T-Tu!...c-cómo?!- Sakura pregunto sorprendida y sus ojos muy abiertos.

-Buenas noches….Sakura-chan- Él dijo antes de sacar una arma y apuntársela a la chica y luego el mundo de Sakura se oscureció

* * *

Takano rápidamente tomo su celular y lo puso en altavoz y todos pusieron atención al celular.

-…..S-Sakura-chan?- Takano pregunto

-C-chicos…..lo siento….-Sakura dijo con voz llorosa –Pero ahora….todo estará bien…..todo estará bien….-

-SAKURA! RESISTE IREMOS POR TI! Donde estas!?- Pein grito tratando de recibir respuestas pero Sakura nunca contesto.

-…..Sakura?- Yuu pregunto.

-Hehe….soy yo~!- El hombre dijo.

-Maldito! No seas cobarde, dinos donde esta Sakura-chan!- Itachi grito.

-Lo siento….el tiempo se acabó, su pequeña pelirosa morirá pronto….- Él dijo.

-N-no por favor! No le hagas nada!- Ino grito mientras lloraba.

-Muy tarde muñeca…..pero si quieren les puedo decir dónde encontrar su cadáver….-. El hombre dijo y se empezó a reír como un maniaco.

-N-No! BASTARDO! COMO TE ATREVISTE A….A…a….- Takano empezó a decir pero le faltó el aire, bajo su cabeza y cerro los puños con fuerza para evitar que las lágrimas salieran.

-Vamos, vamos….no te adelantes, hay posibilidades que aun la encuentras viva- El hombre dijo.

-Q-Que?! A que te refieres?!- Yuu pregunto.

-En estos momentos….Sakura está siendo enterrada viva…..- El hombre dijo

-N-NO!- Ino grito desesperadamente.

-COMO PUEDEN HACER ALGO ASI!- Naruto grito llorando.

-SON UNOS MALDITOS!- Hidan grito a todo pulmón

-Vamos mocosos, envés de lloriquear apresúrense y tal vez lleguen antes de que se le acabe el aire HAHAHA- El hombre rio.

-Donde esta? Al menos dinos eso!- Temari dijo tratando de negociar.

-Supongo que es justo…..en el lugar donde todo empezó, es donde todo terminara, si llegan a tiempo….la salvaran- Él dijo y colgó.

-Qué diablos significa eso!?- Sasuke pregunto irritado.

-Veamos…..donde todo empezó….tal vez se refería a donde Nozomi murió?- Pein opino.

-No….es donde Sakura conoció a Nozomi! – Takano dijo y se fue a su camioneta y vio que los chicos lo seguían.

-Que hacen?! Regresen!- Takano les dijo.

-NO IREMOS CON TIGO!- Naruto grito.

-Pero….- Takano empezó a decir pero Shikamaru lo interrumpió.

-No podrás cavar tu solo necesitas ayuda y así salvaremos a Sakura, recuerda que su vida está en riego!- Él dijo mientras Ino y Tenten les entregaban unas palas que estaban ahí.

-Bien, vámonos entonces!- Takano dijo y todos se subieron a sus autos excepto Karin quien no se movió solo los vio irse.

-Karin que esperas?! Vamos!- Ino le grito.

-No….-

-Qué?!-

-No pienso arriesgar mi vida! No me voy a involucrar en esto!- Karin lloriqueo.

-Cómo demonios puedes decir eso?! Ella arriesgo su vida por ti en más de una ocasión!- Konan le grito molesta.

-NUNCA PEDI QUE LO HICIERA!- Karin grito.

-Como quieras idiota, nosotros si vamos!- Naruto grito y se fue en su camioneta dejando sola a Karin.

Sakura abrió lentamente sus ojos y sintió un gran dolor en su costado y vio que tenía mucha sangre, seguramente ahí fue donde le dispararon, vio a su alrededor y vio que todo estaba oscuro con sus manos empezó a tocar a su alrededor y se dio cuenta que estaba en una caja de madera y también encontró un celular y una lámpara, encendió la lámpara para ver que efectivamente estaba en un tipo cofre, trato de empujar la tapa y las paredes pero no cedieron

-Maldición….- Ella murmuro mientras seguía intentando, por un momento se quedó en silencio y escucho un ruido, como arena cayendo. Volteo a un lado con dificultad por el tamaño de la caja y sus ojos se hicieron grandes al ver que tierra se estaba metiendo al cofre por un pequeño hoyo y entonces entendió…..

….la habían sepultado viva.

Desesperadamente ella rompió su camisa y uso el trozo de tela para cubrir el hoyo pero en vez de taparlo lo hizo un poco más grande y la tierra se metía mas rápido.

-MALDICION!- Sakura grito y puso la lámpara en una esquina y iba a tomar el celular pero la lámpara se apagó y no podía ver nada y trato de moverse pero se espantó al escuchar el sonido de la tierra más fuerte y sintió como empezó a cubrir el suelo del cofre. Ella siguió moviendo sus brazos hasta que encontró el celular y hacerlo vio que tenía un mensaje, lo abrió y lo leyó.

_Tienes solo una llamada…..úsala bien._

La chica rápidamente llamo a Takano y se puso el celular en su oído con una mano temblorosa y llena de sangre, mientras lo hacia la imagen de sus amigos pasaba por su mente y una lagrima rodo por el cachete de la chica.

…_Ring…Ring…Ring…Ring…._

El teléfono sonaba y nadie contestaba, si Takano no contestaba esta llamada todo se habría perdido pero luego contestaron.

-Takano soy y….- Sakura empezó a decir pero una voz la detuvo.

_-El número que usted marco no está disponible, puede que este fuera de servicio o….-_ La voz dijo y al escucharla Sakura sintió que su mundo se desmoronaba, nunca volvería a ver a sus amigos ni a Takano….al parecer él nunca se enteraría de sus sentimientos hacia el…

Sakura cerro el celular y lo tiro a lado de ella y finalmente dijo que las lágrimas salieran incontrolablemente, sentía lo caliente de sus lágrimas bajando sus mejillas al igual que sentía como la tierra empezaba a subir, ya le llegaba a media espalda pero la chica ya no hizo ningún movimiento se quedó tiesa solo viendo el techo del cofre con ojos vacíos.

-Chicos….- Sakura murmuro y cerro sus ojos, empezó a imaginar a sus amigos, ellos fueron la única familia que Sakura había tenido y eso hizo que Sakura ya no tuviera tanto miedo de morir, ella moriría por sus amigos y eso la hacía feliz. Justo cuando ella se empezaba a perder en sus sueños una pequeña vibración la trajo de vuelta a la realidad, volteo y vio una lucecita que está enterrada en la tierra, era el celular. Rápidamente lo tomo y sintió una gran alegría al ver que era Takano.

-Takano soy yo!- Sakura dijo rápidamente.

-Sakura! Estas bien dónde estás?!- Takano pregunto alterado, los chicos ya estaban en el parque y empezaron a escavar bajo un gran roble, el lugar donde Sakura conoció a Nozomi.

-Estoy en una especie de cofre….Takano se está metiendo la tierra!- Sakura dijo

-No te preocupes Sakura-chan! ya estamos aquí y estamos cavando!- Takano dijo y volteo a ver los chicos, puso el celular en altavoz y ayudo a cavar –Caven rápido! Se está metiendo la tierra!

-SAKURA-CHAN AGUANTA PORFAVOR!- Naruto grito y cavaban mas rápido.

-Apúrense por favor!- Sakura grito al sentir que se metía más tierra.

-Sakura ya vemos el cofre!- El grito feliz. –Nos puedes oír?!- El dijo

-No! No oigo nada!- Sakura le dijo.

-Ya lo tenemos Sakura, lo abriremos!- Takano dijo, se escuchó mucho ruido y luego hubo silencio.

-…Q-Que pasa?...- Sakura pregunto preocupada.

-….Oh no….- Takano murmuro.

-Q-QUE!?- Sakura pregunto asustada.

-E-era una trampa….e-esta vacío….- Él dijo temeroso mientras veía el cofre vaciaron una nota que decía 'CAYERON!'

-N-no….- Sasuke murmuro mientras caía de rodillas y empezó a llorar junto con los otros.

-…..Oh…..- Fue lo único que dijo Sakura -….bueno, está bien….no importa…- Sakura murmuro.

-L-lo sentimos….s-Sakura-chan…..n-no fuimos capaces de salvarte…..- Pein murmuro.

-No….está bien…..solo….prométanme que….disfrutaran la vida…..y podre morir feliz…..- Sakura murmuro entre sollozos mientras sentía que la tierra empezar a cubrir sus piernas.

-Sakura…..no….lo lamento….nunca debió pasar esto….- Yuu dijo mientras lloraba.

-He….está bien…..Takano? te quiero decir algo…- Sakura murmuro pero luego escucho un ruidito y vio que la pila del celular estaba a punto de agotarse. –Escúchame atentamente Takano….yo te amo….no lo olvides….te amo demasiado!- Sakura le dijo dejando sus sentimientos salir.

-S-Sakura…..yo también…te amo!- Takano dijo mientras lloraba aún más.

-….Me alegra…..que lastima que nunca podrimos estar juntos….entonces esta es nuestra despedida….- Sakura dijo.

-NO SAKURA NO CUELGUES!- Takano grito pero fue demasiado tarde se había agotado la pila del celular de Sakura.

-N…o…..NOOO!- Takano grito al cielo mientras empezó a llover.

-Sakura….chan….- Sus amigos murmuraron llorando.

-Hehe….cayeron…- Una voz dijo detrás de ellos, voltearon y vieron a un sujeto con una capucha.

-Q-quién eres?- Hinata pregunto mientras lloraba.

-Yo…?- EL dijo y se quitó la capa –Soy el que mato a Sakura.

Takano al ver su rostro se sorprendió y sus ojos se agrandaron mucho.

-R….Ryoma?-

**Qué tal? Haha no se preocupen! Aun no es el final! Faltan como 2 capítulos mas :D así que no se angustien!XD**

**Saku-Neko-Chan**

**nami-chan**

**sakurita-luz**

** 11**

**Minene Uryuu**

**DULCECITO311**

**Tsuki Hinamori**

**Cookie Cullen Potter Granger**

** - Smeralda**

**GRACIAS POR COMENTAR! Y perdonen las faltas de ortografía…..otra vez…¬¬'**


	27. El pasado entre Sakura y Ryoma

-R…Ryoma- Takano dijo con voz temblorosa y sus ojos bien abiertos.

-….el tercero- Pein murmuro viendo bien al sujeto que tenía al frente.

-Veo que aún me recuerdas Takano-kun….me siento alagado- Él dijo con una sonrisa, el era tal y como Takano lo recordaba solo que tenía el pelo más largo y rostro más maduro pero era fácil reconocerlo por la cicatriz en su rostro.

-T-tu qué haces aquí?- Takano pregunto confundido.

-Solo vine a ver como sufrían por su pelirosa….- Ryoma les dijo y de repente se empezó a reír como maniaco, alzo la cabeza al cielo mientras su boca estaba bien abierta, por la cual salían una risa malvada. –Deberían verse! Dan lástima!- EL grito.

-E-ERES UN MALDITO!- Naruto grito y se abalanzo hacia el pero Pein lo detuvo, Naruto iba a protestar pero al ver la furia en los ojos de aquel chico decidió quedarse callado.

-Pero….porque?! Éramos amigos!- Takano le grito desesperado al chico.

-No digas que éramos amigos, después de lo que paso!- Ryoma le grito muy molesto de repente.

-De que….- Takano empezó a decir pero su teléfono sonó, era Hatori.

-Ha-Hatori?- El respondió.

-Takano! La tuma a donde fueron era una trama!- El le dijo alterado.

-….lo sabemos….le fallamos a sakura-chan…- El dijo recordando con agonía lo de hace unos momentos.

-NO! Karin y Yo estamos en la verdadera tumba, los chicos ya están cavando!- Hatori le dijo.

-QUE?! Como es eso?!- Takano pregunto alterado y feliz.

-Si! Karin recibió otra llamada diciéndole todo, la salvamos Takano! La salvamos!- Hatori grito, al escuchar eso Takano no pudo evitar que las lágrimas salieran de sus ojos descontroladamente.

-Gracias…..muchas gracias Hatori….vamos para allá- El dijo feliz.

-SI, ella estará muy feliz de verte- Hatori le dijo con un suspiro antes de colgar.

-Q-que dijo?!- Itachi pregunto nervioso.

-La encontraron…..lograron sacar a Sakura a tiempo- Takano dijo y todos empezaron a llorar de alegría, ahora sabían que su preciada pelirosa estaba a salvo.

-Maldición…se suponía que debería estar muerta….hace mucho tiempo- Ryoma murmuro lo suficientemente fuerte para que los demás los escucharan.

-A que te refieres con eso….?- Tomo pregunto.

-….Se suponía que debería haber muerto junto con ese bastardo de Nozomi….- Él dijo.

-Eso quiere decir…..que…..tú fuiste el tirado?- Yuu pregunto en shock

-Claro! En ese entonces, Sakura debió haber muerto con ese bastardo- Él dijo con una mueca.

-No entiendo…..PORQUE?! Éramos amigos! Sakura siempre cuido de ti y ella te quería mucho!- Takano le dijo molesto.

-Tú no sabes nada….no sabes lo que paso!- Ryoma grito.

-De que diablos hablas?!- Takano le grito molesto.

-….supongo que debes saberlo….- Ryoma dijo antes de sonreír de medio lado.

* * *

Sakura cerró sus ojos esperando a que la arena la cubriera por completo, lo cual ya estaba muy cerca de cubrirla. Entonces le pareció escuchar ruido a su alrededor, muy distinta a la de la arena que cae sobre su cuerpo, sonaba como si alguien estaba cavando. La chica realmente no quería elevar sus esperanzas de que alguien la estuviera a punto de salvar así que solo dio un suspiro.

-Nozomi….espero que me estés esperando….- Sakura murmuro, empezó a sentir que su cuerpo flotaba como si estuviera en un mar con agua caliente, pero rápidamente desapareció, sintió un gran frio e incluso una corriente de aire pero ella pensaba que estaba aluciando así que no abrió sus ojos.

-Sakura…..sakura…..sakura!...SAKURA!...- Una voz la llamaba, sonaba algo lejana pero clara y eso hizo que la chica volviera un poco más a la realidad.

_-Yo….conozco esa voz….-_ La chica pensó y sigue escuchando que la llamaban. _–Es…..Hatori, acaso vino por mi….?- _Sakura pensó y entonces sintió como unos brazos la envolvían y la abrazaban, eso le dio el valor de abrir los ojos y al hacerlo los rayos del sol hizo que los cerrara y abriera nuevamente, al hacerlo vio a Karin quien estaba llorando junto a otros chicos de Yume, después se dio cuenta de que ella estaba en los brazos de Hatori quien la abrazaba fuertemente.

-H-Hatori….- Sakura murmuro con lágrimas en los ojos.

-sh…..sh….todo estará bien ahora….estas a salvo….- Hatori le susurro.

-Y-y Takano? Está bien?- Sakura pregunto.

-Si es mas ahora mismo le voy a llamar- El choco dijo antes de que otro miembro cubriera a Sakura con una chamarra y la ayudara a caminar hacia una camioneta.

-Por favor llévame al parque de la esquina….- Sakura le pidió al miembro que la estaba ayudando.

-Pero…Sakura-sama, usted está herida….- El miembro protesto pero al ver la mirada de preocupación de la chica decidió cumplir sus deseos, la subió a la camioneta y condujo hacia donde la pelirosa le había pedido.

* * *

-Saber que….?- Takano pregunto.

-Todo empezó poco después de que la madre de Sakura se fuera…..- El empezó.

FLASHBACK!. **(lo que esta subrayado es lo que cuenta Ryoma :D)**

Cuando tú no estabas Sakura y Yo siempre salíamos a la calle a graffitear, fumar y tomar con una banda de amigos que teníamos en el barrio. Nos la pasábamos en la calle hasta la madrugada haciendo puras tonterías, Sakura era como nuestra líder, ella siempre nos guiaba y nos ayudaba cuando nos metíamos en broncas y sobre todo era la que mejor peleaba de nosotros.

_-De que te ríes idiota?- Un chico le pregunto a uno de sus amigos._

_-Me rio de que asalte a una ruca y le robe su dinero, hubieras visto!- El otro le contesto._

_-Eres un bastardo! Hahaha- El chico le dijo riéndose._

_Esos dos chicos se acercaron a un grupo de jóvenes, eran como 4 chicos y la única chica ahí tenia pelo rosa y atado en una coleta con algunos mechones que caían sobre su hermoso rostro. Todos ellos estaban en la esquina de la cuadra, unos estaban fumando y otros tomaban entre ellos la pelirosa._

_-Idiotas! Dónde estaban? Pensamos que los habían arrestado!- Ryoma grito a carcajadas._

_-Nha! Solo conseguimos algo de dinero….- El chico dijo antes de sacar la billetera que había robado la cual tenía una buena cantidad dentro._

_-He, dulce! Ya escuchaste Sakura?- Ryoma dijo y volteo a ver a la chica la cual no les estaba prestando mucha atención y solo asintió._

_-Hey miren! Ahí viene Jr!- Uno de ellos grito y señalo a un chico que venía corriendo alegremente hacia ellos, el chico era más bajito que ellos y se veía más joven. Jr era un chico con dificultades mentales, le costaba mucho formar frases y también le costaba un poco distinguir y entender las cosas pero el quería mucho a Sakura la veía como una hermana mayor y así es como la llamaba, siempre estaba muy pegadita a ella y la seguía a todos lados, pero el problema era que muchos del barrio lo molestaban por aquel problema y siempre estaba ahí Sakura para defenderlo._

_-Hema-nita Sa-kura!- El chico grito con voz gangosa._

_-Hola Jr, que haces aquí tan tarde? Debes volver a tu casa- Sakura le dijo._

_-Pero….Jr quiere e-estar con su hemanita….sak-ura!- El chico dijo feliz._

_-Bien…pero no hasta muy tarde- Sakura le dijo y le dio otro sorbo a su cerveza._

_-Yo…también…..quiero!- Jr dijo señalando con dificultad la botella de cerveza._

_-No, mira mejor que compro un jugo de manzana- Sakura le dijo._

_- Man-za-na?-_

_-Si manzana, tu favorito!- Sakura le explico._

_-SI! MANZANA!- El chico dijo feliz._

_Sakura solo le sonrió al chico y toda la bandita fue a la tienda cerca de ahí y compraron muchas chucherías entre ellas el jugo de manzana el cual Sakura tuvo que ponerle el sorbete para que Jr pudiera tomarlo._

_Mientras iban caminando unos chicos de otro bando pasaron y chocaron con Jr por accidente._

_-FIJATE POR DONDE VAS RETRASADO!- Uno le grito._

_-lo….la-men-to- El chico trato de pronunciar lo más rápido que pudo._

_-Deberías tarado!- Le respondió y lo tiro al suelo de un empujón, justo cuando le iba a dar una patada al chico que estaba en el suelo, la pelirosa se paró en medio de ellos amenazadoramente._

_-Tiene muchas agallar en tratar así a Jr…-Sakura le dijo con voz bastante intimidante mientras lo veía con mucha malicia._

_-Y a ti que pequeña p****!- El chico le grito con un poco de temor. Sakura solo se acercó más a él hasta que estuvieron a unos centímetros de separación._

_-Mira cabrón….más te vale que te larges de aquí antes de que te mande al hospital…-. Sakura le dijo con voz muy intimidante._

_-No te tengo mie….- El empezó a decir pero recibió un rodillazo en la entrepierna haciendo que agonizara de dolor mientras caía al suelo, después de unos momentos el chico se sentó bastante adolorido._

_-Vamos no que muy cabrón! Párate imbécil!- Ryoma le grito pero el chico aun gritaba de dolor._

_-Te lo diré otra vez…lárgate o te rompo esta botella de cerveza en tu maldita cabeza…- La chica le dijo haciendo que el saliera huyendo._

_-Ven párate…- Sakura le dijo amablemente a Jr quien seguía sentado en el suelo, ella y Ryoma lo ayudaron a parase._

_-Se…me ca-yo mi ju…go- El dijo mientras veía sus manos vacías._

_-No hay bronca, te compro otro y más grande…- Sakura le dijo mientras ponía una mano detrás de la cabeza del chico y caminaban de vuelta a la tienda._

Todos éramos muy unidos, no existía ningún tipo de secretos o traiciones entre nosotros, todo iba perfecto, logramos adueñarnos de toda la vecindad, éramos respetados por todos!

Pero no era suficiente….Sakura aun tenia lazos que la mantenían débil, como la de su hermana, y eso la debilitaba asi que decidí hacer algo. Logre encontrar a su hermana antes de que fuera a recoger a Sakura a la escuela, con engaños la lleve al parque, diciéndole que su hermanita Sakura estaba ahí ,llorando y como lo sospeche ella preocupada fue inmediatamente a buscar a Sakura . Al llegar tome mi cuchillo favorito, la golpe y corte…incluso la viole, al final la mate. No deje ningún rastro, la deje ahí y decidí llamar a la policía anónimamente para que lo descubrieran tiempo después e invente la hstoria de que ella huyó con su novio y el fue quien la mato. Cuando encontraron a su hermana muerte Sakura empezó a cambiar mas, cada vez nos hacía menos caso pero se volvió mucho más agresiva y así ganábamos más peleas y territorio y eso nos alegró bastante, al fin teníamos a una líder digna! También se unió a Yume pero eso solo nos daba más poder. Entonces un chico apareció, el cual siempre seguía a Sakura y la empezó a alejar de nosotros, su nombre era Nozomi, cuando nosotros le dijimos que se alejara de nuestra jefa, el maldito nos humillo ante medio vecindario y aparte a mí me hizo a un lado como una maldita basura, empezó a ocupar mi lugar entre tú y Sakura, dejándome afuera, siempre sustituyéndome….él quiso ser el tercero! Y no lo iba a permitir…Así que yo y la banda quisimos venganza, pero nada salió como lo planeado. Nosotros decidimos atacarlo mientras estaba en la calle justo el día cuando Sakura no estaba con nosotros, al parecer ese día se enfrentó con otro bando como se lo pidió su jefe.

_-Vamos a darle una lección….nos las va a pagar!- Uno del bando dijo._

_-Pe-ro él es a-mi-go de mi hermana sa-kura- Jr dijo preocupado._

_-Mira, no te metas. Tú quédate a un lado y solo observa- Ryoma le dijo._

_Al llegar vieron a Nozomi caminando por la calle tranquilamente, pero se notaba que era un idiota por caminar por ahí. Ese lugar era donde se suscitaban la mayoría de pelea entre bandos y esa era la razón por la que había muchos vándalos por ahí e incluso prostitutas. Los chicos sonrieron malvadamente (a excepción de Jr) y caminaron rápidamente hacía Nozomi, uno de ellos se paró frente al chico haciendo que ambos chocaran._

_-Disculpa no te vi!- Nozomi dijo sonriendo y trato de rodear al chico pero el solo se volvió a parar frente a él. –emmm… necesitas algo?- El chico pregunto._

_-Claro que necesitamos algo No-zo-mi-kun- Ryoma dijo por detrás de él haciendo que el chico se voltear a verlo, esta escena hizo que todos los vándalos y prostitutas pusieran atención._

_-Ryoma-kun….de que se trata esto?- Nozomi pregunto confundido._

_-Nada…solo te daremos una lección de no volverte a meterte con nosotros- El le dijo macabramente asustando a Nozomi._

_-Y-Yo no hice n-nada….d-déjenme ir!- Nozomi dijo asustado._

_-Chi-cos…no debe-riamos- Jr dijo asustado._

_-CALLATE! TE DIJE QUE NO TE METIERAS!- Ryoma le grito a Jr y vio a Nozomi en los ojos mientras sacaba una navaja._

_-A-alguien! Ayúdeme!- Nozomi grito y vio a su alrededor pero nadie lo quiso ayudar solo lo veían divertidamente._

_-Aquí nadie te va a ayudar, todos son iguales a nosotros!- Un chico a la izquierda de Ryoma dijo feliz._

_-Te llego la hora!- Ryoma dijo y todos se abalanzaron contra Nozomi quien solo se cubrió el rostro con sus brazos esperando el dolor de la cuchillada que le iba a dar Ryoma pero nunca llego. El chico los volvió a abrir para ver alguien de cabello rosa que lo había protegido. Ella estaba agarrando su cuello con fuerza donde estaba lleno de sangre, al parecer fue obra del cuchillo de Ryoma el cual estaba empapado de sangre._

_-Hema-na Sakura!- Jr grito asustado con lágrimas en sus ojos._

_-Sakura! Que haces protegiéndolo!?- Ryoma le grito molesto y asustado al ver toda esa sangre_

_-No que haces tú?! Nuestra primera regla es no atacar a civiles! Pensé que te lo había dicho! Acaso son unos sordos o tanto alcohol les ha secado cerebro?!- Sakura le grito molesto, lo que dijo les causo gracias a los vándalos y prostitutas y se empezaron a burlar de Ryoma y su grupito._

_-Pero él nos insultó! Debe pagarlo!- Ryoma dijo a avergonzado y aún más molesto._

_-Te insulto? Decirte que eran unos chiquillos es un maldito insulto?! Entonces cuando te llamo un maldito perro que es para ti? Un pecado?!- Sakura le gruño haciendo que se avergonzara más y la gente se riera más._

_-Que carajos te pasa?! De que maldito lado estas? Del nuestro o de ese bastardo!?- Ryoma pregunto muy enojado_

_-No es obvio? El de él! Estoy arte de sus malditas estupideces! Ya no formare parte de ustedes!- Sakura grito enojada y les dio la espalda mientras aún estaba frente a Nozomi quien estaba de rodillas viendo toda la escena._

_-Que mierda te pasa?! Tu ya no eres la líder que seguíamos, te has vuelto en una debilucha! Qué diablos te hizo así?!- Uno de los acompañantes de Ryoma le grito._

_-Maduré! Quiero cambiar, ya no seré parte de sus juegos inmaduros, no volveré a ver como lastiman a inocentes y como le roban las pertenecías de otros, así que piérdanse!- Sakura les grito. Para cuando termino de hablar todos los de su alrededor se reían a carcajadas del grupo._

_-ME DAS ASCO!- Ryoma le grito –ERES UNA MALDITA NIÑITA QUE SUS PADRES Y HERMANA ABANDONARON POR SER UNA P****!-_

_-Que dijiste maldito?- Sakura pregunto amenazadoramente –Y tú que eres?! Un héroe? No! Un maldito psicópata que quiere ser el mejor y solo es seguido por un par de chicos que no tienen nada que hacer y para el maldito colmo no sabes ni defenderte a ti mismo al igual que ellos!- Sakura dijo mientras señalaba a los otros._

_-Eres una p***!- Uno grito y se fue seguido por los demás, solo quedaron Ryoma y Jr._

_-Her-man Saku-ra….ya…no está-ras con…Jr?- Jr pregunto._

_-Lo siento Jr….pero te pido que me entiendas….pero déjame decirte que eres bienvenido de seguirme, no quiero que un día salgas herido…- Sakura le dijo sin voltearlo a verlo, apretó más su herida del cuello y estiro la mano libre que tenía ayudando a Nozomi a pararse. –Adiós Jr…Ryoma-_

_-A-dios her-manita!- Jr le grito pero tenía una mirada algo triste y corrió a alcanzar al resto y dejo a un fulminante Ryoma que veía la espalda de Sakura y Nozomi con bastante odio._

_-Así que me haz remplazado! ERES UNA P****!- Ryoma le grito a Sakura furioso, dicha chica se detuvo y lo volteo a ver, quito su mano del cuello mostrando la herida._

_-Esta es la prueba que nuestra amistad ha terminado…- Sakura le murmuro y se fue con Nozomi._

_-Un día….ustedes dos me las pagaran caro…por haberme avergonzado….por traicionarme….lo pagaran….- El murmuro malvadamente antes de que una sonrisa malvada se formara en su rostro._

Después de ese día Sakura y el bastardo estuvieron juntos todo el tiempo junto contigo y me daba asco cada vez que los veía, entonces forme un plan….primero me uní a Akume y con juegos sucios llegue a ser el líder y cuando lo logre puse en acción mi plan. Empecé una guerra entre bandos, sabía que Sakura llegaría a mí naturalmente y para mi suerte también fue Nozomi. Los guie hasta una bodega donde los iba a matar a balazos claro sin dejar ni una huella, lo iba a hacer desde las sombras y eso hice pero solo logre matar a Nozomi y herir a Sakura antes de que Yuu y su banda de perros llegara. Pero aún no estaba satisfecho, tenía que hacer sufrir a Sakura, así que alteré la escena del crimen haciendo a Sakura la culpable y le pague al Juez para que metiera a Sakura a la cárcel…pero 5 años era poco…así que decidí que una vez que ella saliera, intentaría matarla nuevamente.

End of flashback.

-Solo….por eso….- Takano murmuró en shock al igual que todos, no podían creer que por algo estúpido el hiciera tales actos.

-SOLO POR ESAS ESTUPIDECES MATASTE A NOZOMI Y DESTRUISTE LA VIDA DE SAKURA!?- Pein grito bastante molesto.

-Hehe….si!- Ryoma grito orgullosamente.

-M-maldito!- Una voz grito de lejos, todos voltearon para ver a Sakura y a Hatori, quienes al parecer escucharon todo. Hatori estaba en shock ante la historia mientras Sakura parecía bastante furiosa mientras lagrimas caían sobre su sucio rostro. Su ropa estaba rota y llena de sangre al igual que su piel la cual estaba tapizada de moretones y sangre seca.

-Vaya…vaya! Sakura decidió unirnos! Pero pensé que en estos momentos estarías acompañando a tu querido Nozomi y tu hermanita?- El pregunto inocentemente antes de reír malvadamente –Que sinvergüenza eres~!-

-Eres un maldito…..mataste a Nozomi…..y a mi hermana diciéndome que tú la habías visto huir con su novio!...te matare….TE MATARE!- Sakura grito muy molesta.

-Así? A ver quien mata a quien!- Ryoma grito mientras sacaba una pistola haciendo que todos se asustaran y dieran un paso atrás excepto Sakura quien saco un machete que le había entregado un miembro de Yume. El chico apunto la arma hacia Sakura –Es tu fin….despídete!-

-Baja el arma!- Fugaku grito mientras llegaba con otros policías al escena y apuntaban hacían Ryoma.

-He…he…- Ryoma rio y puso su dedo en el gatillo, todo paso en cámara lenta, su dedo apretó con un poco más de fuerza el gatillo y entonces el ruido de la pistola aturdió a todos, seguido por manchas de sangre que volaban por todas partes y manchaban el verde pasto que estaba alrededor. seguido por un grito agonizante.

**Hehe….lo dejare ahí ! Quien fue el que recibió el balazo? Sakura? Ryoma? Takano? O alguien más? Bueno no se preocupen el prox, cap lo sabrán! Espero subirlo esta semana así que no se preocupen y perdón por la tardanza pero esq la escuela me está matando T.T pero tratare de hacerme un espacio para terminar esta historia!**

**sakurita-luz**

**Guest**

**Tsuki Hinamori**

**Minene Uryuu**

**nami-chan**

** 11**

**DULCECITO311**

**Alra Saez 1995**

**Cookie Cullen Potter Granger**

**Forever. War- Smeralda**

**GRACIAS POR COMENTAR! Y por favor ignore las faltas de ortografía….esq trate de subir lo más rápido posible ya que Sakurita-luz me lo pidió ^^**


	28. aviso importante!

**IMPORTANTE!**

**Lo lamento, lo lamento, lo lamento! LO LAMENTO!**

**Chicos lo siento mucho pero tengo algo que anunciar:**

**Verán pasado mañana seré operada y bn va a ser un proceso largo, junto con la recuperación...ugh me siento fatal, no solo tengo miedo sobre la operación sino que también estén decepcionados, no he subido en un tiempo y asi será por un poco mas de tiempo.**

**PERO NO TEMAN! una vez que este fuera de la operación y me dejen usar la compu escribiré como desquiciada para terminar los cap que ya empecé y estoy ansiosa de sacar.**

**Por favor no me odien T.T hehe.**

**GRACIAS POR COMENTAR EN EL CAP. ANTERIOR Y PERDON POR HACER PERDER SU TIEMPO! :´3**

**...LOS AMO! XD...**


End file.
